


And then I saw you, standing there (reworked)

by Lauralanathalasa



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Rape, Rape Recovery, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 78,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralanathalasa/pseuds/Lauralanathalasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I realized after re-working a few chapters that I needed more chapters so I am posting the work here now. I will keep the other one up until I have caught up. I own nothing of Bioware or Dragon Age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She could hear something skittering behind her as she opened her eyes, but she couldn’t see anything. Looking around she could make out faint jagged objects being cast in an eerie green light. Suddenly a bright light appeared up and away from her. Without thinking she began to run towards it. The partial darkness and green lighting scared her and she _wanted_ to be away from it. As she ran she could hear creatures following her. She came to some steps and began climbing them. Halfway up the stairs she could see a figure standing on the ledge in front of her, it looked like a woman.

As the figure reached for the figure, she gathered the courage to look behind her. The sight horrified her and she screamed in panic. Giant spiders were chasing her. She looked back to the figure but was blinded by white light. Suddenly she felt herself hit solid ground and the wind being knocked out of her. Opening her eyes she could see she was in a ruined building. Guards rushed her and she could swear she heard one say something about Andraste. Suddenly her hand pulsed and she screamed at the pain and passed out.

She awoke in a room in chains, guards surrounded her with their swords drawn and pointed at her.  She chanced a glance at her left hand. There was a weird crease and when she moved it closer to her face it pulsed and sputtered making her scream in surprise. The door out of the prison opened fast and hard as two women entered. One had short black hair and two scars on her face; one on her left cheek was long, almost from her chin to her cheek bone. The other scar on her right cheek was small, but deep. The other woman had medium length red hair partially hidden under a hood.

The black haired woman walked behind her and leaned down to her ear and said “Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now. The conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead, except for you elf.”

“What do you mean _everyone_ is dead” She asked the woman.

“Explain this!” She shouted as she grabbed her left hand, the crease sputtering in response.

“I-I can’t” She said back.

“What do you mean you can’t?!” The woman shouted

“I don’t know what _that_ is, or how it got there.” She said to the woman.

“You’re lying!” The woman shouted as she grabbed her shirt, lifting her off the ground. She began to make a fist, making the elf flinch. The red haired woman pushed her back from the elf and said, “We need her Cassandra!”

“I don’t understand! Will you please explain to me why I am here in chains” She pleaded to the red haired woman.

“Do you remember what happened? How this began?” The red haired woman asked.

“I remember going to conclave, as ordered by my Keeper. Before the talks could begin everything went black, and I woke up in a dark place, a very dark place. Then I was running and a woman reached out for me.” The elf explained.

“A woman?” The red haired woman asked with a hint of desperation in her voice. Cassandra pulled her back and told her to go to the forward camp. She then turned to the elf and un-did her chains, helping her stand. She then took out a length of rope and tied it around her wrists.

“What _did_ happen?” The elf asked her.

“What is your name elf?” Cassandra asked her.

“Lauralana of Clan Lavellan, first of my keeper.” She said to Cassandra. “But you can call me Laura.”

“It would be easier to show you Laura.” Cassandra said, leading outside.

“What the fuck is _that_?” Laura asked as she looked up into the sky. There was a massive green tear.

“We call it _The Breach_. It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It’s not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave.” Cassandra explained.

“An explosion can do that?” Laura asked.

“This one did. Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world.” Cassandra said. The Breach suddenly pulsed, as if it knew they were talking about it. Laura’s hand pulsed with it, pain ripping up her arm making her fall to her knees and scream in pain. “Each time the breach expands, your mark spreads… it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping all of this. But there isn’t much time.”

 “I understand.” Laura said as she stood up.

“Then…?” Cassandra asked, hopeful.

“I will do what I can to help.” Laura said confidently. Cassandra then grabbed her arm and led her through a makeshift camp. As they walked past people, Laura noticed everyone was glaring at her and whispering amongst themselves.

“They have already decided your fate. They need it.” Cassandra explained as she noticed Laura looking around nervously. “They all mourn Divine Justinia. The conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and templars. She brought everyone together. Now they are all dead.” Cassandra explained. Laura quickened her pace and followed Cassandra through a pair of large doors that opened to a bridge. Cassandra stopped her and cut the rope around her wrists.

“There will be a trial, I can promise no more.” Cassandra said. “Come it’s not far.”

“Where are you taking me?” Laura asked as she followed her.

“We must test your mark on something smaller than the Breach.” Cassandra explained. She pointed the way and Laura started across the bridge. As they approached another set of doors Cassandra ordered the men guarding it, to open it. They went through the doors and continued up the road. Laura looked up at the Breach again. There was a sickly green trail of mist going to the ground below it. They passed several soldiers on the path and when Laura could see another bridge ahead suddenly the Breach pulsed and Laura dropped to her knees as her hand responded. She clenched her jaw trying not to scream, but it didn’t help.

“The pulses are coming faster now. The larger the Breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face.” Cassandra said as she continued up the path.

“How _did_ I survive the blast?” Laura asked as she caught up to her.

“They say you stepped out of a rift and fell unconscious. They say a woman was behind you. No one knows who she was.” Cassandra explained. As they came to the doors of another bridge they began to cross it. Suddenly a ball of green and black smoke flew into the side of the bridge, collapsing it. Cassandra and Laura fell straight to the frozen river a few feet below.

A demon suddenly morphed out of the ground and Cassandra readied her sword and shield, running at it.

“Stay behind me!” She shouted. As Laura backed up she noticed the ground bubbling in front of her. She looked at Cassandra, and then all around her. She noticed a staff in the rubble and ran for it. Digging the staff out, she picked it up and quickly found her fighting stance. A demon erupted out of the ground and charged for her. Instantly she began casting lightning spells at it, shocking it in place. The demon shrieked and she threw a fireball at it, killing it. As she ran for Cassandra to help, the woman was just finishing her demon.

“I think it is over.” Laura said, catching her breath.

“Drop the staff, now!” Cassandra said as she pointed her sword at her.

“Alright you win. I’ll drop it.” Laura said dropping the staff instantly. Cassandra sighed and sheathed her sword. Bending over she grabbed the staff and handed it back to Laura. Laura gave her a confused look.

“I can’t protect you at all times. And I cannot expect you to be defenseless.” Cassandra said as she turned around. “I should remember you agreed to come willingly.”

As they found a new trail to follow Cassandra handed her some healing potions. Laura tried to stay off the river; it was slippery and hard to walk on. She noticed she didn’t see any other soldiers along the road above them. Actually she hadn’t really seen very many soldiers to begin with.

“Where are all your soldiers?” She asked Cassandra.

“At the forward camp, or fighting. We are on our own for now.” Cassandra said as she followed Laura. They came to the river and Laura stopped. She tried to look for an alternate route but couldn’t find one. She sighed as she stepped onto the ice and carefully kept going towards the Breach. They climbed a small hill and looked down through the valley. Two demons were below them, so Cassandra leapt off the ridge at them and Laura attacked them from the ridge. When they killed the two demons they continued along the river and Cassandra grabbed Laura’s arm quickly.

“Look.” She said as she pointed to the demon on a hill. “Attack that one and I will take this one down,” She said pointing at the demon on the river in front of them, “No point in us both attacking one, while another attacks from a distance.”

“Understood.” Laura said as she gripped her staff. When they got closer Cassandra charged for the demon on the river while Laura began casting lightning spells at the green wraith on the ridge. Laura had the wraith dead a few moments before Cassandra took down the other demon. They stopped for a moment to catch their breath and then continued up a set of stairs. As they kept walking suddenly a ball of green and black smoke struck the ground behind a tree.

“They are falling from the Breach!” Laura shouted as Cassandra ran around the tree. Laura followed and helped her take down the demons. A few more demons were in front of them blocking the path so Laura decided to use chain lightning on them. The two wraiths died instantly, but the shade demon was stronger so Cassandra charged at it, taking it down. Cassandra kept going up the hill, almost jogging.

“We are almost there. You can hear them fighting!” Cassandra shouted as she began to run.

“Who’s fighting?!” Laura shouted back, trying to keep up. When they came up the stairs Laura could see a smaller rift in front of them and a male elf, a male dwarf, and a couple humans fighting the demons that had spawned out of it. Cassandra and Laura stepped in to help.

When the demons were gone the male elf grabbed her hand and raised it to the rift, “Quickly before more come through!” He shouted. A beam of green light shot out of the crease on her hand and connected with the rift. After a few seconds the rift sealed shut.

“What did you just do to me?!” She shouted at the elf.

“I did nothing. The credit is yours.” The elf said to her.

“You mean this?” Laura asked as she held her hand out.

“Whatever magic opened the breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand.” The elf explained. She looked down at the crease and it began to glow green. “I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach’s wake. It seems I was correct.”

“Meaning it could also close the Breach itself.” Cassandra said as she stepped up next to Laura.

“Possibly, it seems you hold the key to our salvation.” The elf said to her.

“Good to know! Here I thought we would be ass deep in demons forever.” The dwarf said from behind her. “Varric Tethras: Rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong.”

“Pleased to meet you Varric, I am Lauralana of the clan Lavellan, first to my keeper.” She said as she bowed.

“Whoa, no need to be so formal to a prisoner like you.” Varric chuckled at her.

“I only brought you here so you could tell your story to the Divine. As you can see…” She pointed at the breach. “That is no longer necessary. You can leave now Varric.”

“Have you been in the valley lately Seeker? You soldiers no longer hold it; you need me more than ever.” Varric smiled at her. She grimaced and turned away from him walking towards the path.

“My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live.” The elf said while bowing.

“He means I kept that mark on your hand from killing you while you slept.” Varric said beside her.

“Then I owe you my thanks Ha’hren.” She said bowing to him.

“Thank me if we manage to close the Breach without killing you in the process Da’lan.” Solas said to her. He then turned to Cassandra, “Cassandra you should know that while your prisoner is in fact a mage, the magic involved here is unlike any I have seen before. I find it difficult for any mage to wield such power.”

“Understood, thank you Solas. We must get to the forward camp quickly.” Cassandra said as she and Solas jumped over a barrier.

“Well…” Varric said next to her, “Bianca’s excited.” She smiled slightly and followed Varric over the barrier.

“The road ahead is blocked so we must go this way.” Cassandra said as she led them. When they got to the river there were demons in front of them. They all began attacking the demons. Laura and Solas took out the two wraiths while Varric worked on the smaller shade. Cassandra held the bigger shades attention until everyone could help her take it down. When the demons were gone Laura looked around. There were a few destroyed houses. All this destruction, _did_ she do this? As they continued up the path to the forward camp Varric spoke up behind her.

“So _are_ you innocent?” He asked her.

“I don’t remember what happened.” She said to him.

“That will get you every time. You should have spun a story.” He said as he chuckled.

“That is what _you_ would have done.” Cassandra said in front of them all.

“It’s more believable, and less prone to result in premature execution.” Varric said. They came across another set of demons and took them down together. Laura was not used to fighting enemies with other people. But they flowed through battle well together, she could get used to this. _Don’t_ , she told herself, _after all this is done they are still going to execute you._

“I hope Leliana made it through all this.” Cassandra said as she started jogging up the path.

“She’s resourceful seeker.” Varric said calmly.

“We will see for ourselves, we are almost at the forward camp.” Solas said from behind Laura. They jogged to catch up with Cassandra and could hear more fighting ahead of them.

“Another rift!” Cassandra shouted as she crested the hill.

“We must seal it! Quickly!” Solas shouted as he began casting spells at the demons. Laura help take down the demons and when they were all defeated Solas urged her to use her mark. She held up her left hand and a string of green light came out of it and connected with the rift, closing it.

“The rift is gone. Open the gate!” Cassandra shouted as she banged on the door in front of them. The door opened and they entered onto another bridge.

 “We are clear for the moment, well done Da’lan.” Solas said behind her.

“Whatever that thing is on your hand, it’s useful.” Varric said as he walked past her.

Laura could see the red haired woman in the distance, Leliana was her name, or at least that is what Cassandra said. She was speaking to an elderly man, more like arguing with him. As they got closer Laura caught pieces of their conversation.

“We must prepare the soldiers.” Leliana pleaded with him.

“We will do no such thing!” He shouted back.

“The prisoner must get to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. It is our only chance!” Leliana slightly raised her voice.

“You have already caused enough trouble without resorting to this exercise in futility.” The man said.

“I have cause trouble?!” Leliana started to argue, but stopped as Laura approached them.

“Ah, here they come.” Laura heard the man say.

“You made it!” Leliana said surprised, “Chancellor Roderick, this is…”

“I know who she is. As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry I order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution.” He said to Cassandra. Laura sunk back next to Solas, ready to bolt.

“ _Order me_?” Cassandra challenged, “You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!”

“And you are a thug!” He shouted back, “But a thug who _supposedly_ serves the Chantry!”

“We serve the most Holy, Chancellor, as you well know.” Leliana said to him.

“Justinia is dead! We must elect a replacement, and obey _her_ orders on the matter!” He shouted at them both.

“Isn’t closing the breach the more pressing issue?” Laura asked him.

“ _You_ brought this on us in the first place!” He shouted at Laura making her jump. He turned to Cassandra, “Call a retreat seeker. Our position here is hopeless.”

Cassandra approached the table and rested her hands on it.

“We can stop this before it’s too late.” She said to him.

“How? You won’t survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers.” Roderick said to Cassandra.

“We must get to the temple, it’s the quickest route.” She said as she looked up at the breach.

“But not the safest,” Leliana piped up next to her, “Our forces could charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains.” She pointed at a path up the mountain.

“We lost contact with an entire squad on that path, it’s too risky.” Cassandra said to Leliana.

“Listen to me! Abandon this now before more lives are lost.” Roderick pleaded with them both. The breach suddenly expanded and Laura’s hand pulsed in response. Green light spread out and around her whole left arm. She clenched her jaw tight to keep from screaming and grabbed her arm with her right hand. Cassandra approached her.

“How do _you_ think we should proceed?” She asked Laura. Laura looked around at everyone.

“I say we charge. I won’t survive long enough for your trail, Shem.” She directed at Roderick, “But whatever happens, happens now.”

“Leliana bring everyone left in the valley, _everyone_.” Cassandra said to her and she began to lead Laura and the rest up the mountain.

When inside the ruined temple she could see a group of soldiers fighting the demons back. She noticed one man in an exquisite armor with a red and black fur pauldron, wielding his sword and shield like an expert. Another wave of demons came from the rift and she readied her staff. Throwing fireballs at the demons, along with Varric’s arrows, and Solas’s spells they put an end to the demons. As soon as they were all dead she held her hand up to the rift and the green light shot from it again, she clenched her jaw in pain as the rift sealed and collapsed to her knees.

“Sealed as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this.” Solas said to her.

“Let’s hope it works on the big one” Varric said as he looked higher up the mountain. As she began to stand up she heard a deep voice, sending shivers down her spine.

“Lady Cassandra, you managed to seal the rift? Well done.” The man with the fur pauldron said.

“Do not congratulate me Commander. This is the prisoner’s doing.” She said turning towards Laura. He walked towards her and his amber eyes caught her and held her gaze. His blonde hair moving gently in the wind, she was taken aback at this man.

“I hope they are right about you. We lost a lot of good men getting up here.” He said gruffly. She noticed he eyed her staff and she gripped it tighter. She could feel something in him, maybe he was a templar.

“I-I will try my best, sir.” She said to him.

“That’s all we can ask for.” He said, smiling slightly. Everything else was a blur as she was remembering the Commanders face. Finally as she was walking down a hallway she noticed a burned up body. Her mind snapped to attention and she realized she was in the Temple of Sacred Ashes. The stench came next and Laura felt like she might retch. Walking up to the massive rift she surveyed the area. There were burnt up bodies all over the place.

“The breach _is_ a long way up.” Varric said looking up.

 “You are here! Thank the Maker.” She heard Leliana say from behind her. Cassandra started barking orders to everyone and Laura could only stare at the breach.

“This is your chance to end this, are you ready?” Cassandra asked her.

“How am I supposed to get up there?” Laura asked.

“No. This rift is the first, and it is the key.” Solas said to her, “Seal it and perhaps we seal the Breach.”

“Let’s get down there then.” Cassandra said gruffly. As they made their way around the temple suddenly they could hear voices.

“Now is the hour of our victory” A mysterious voice said. “Bring forth the sacrifice.”

“What are we hearing?” Cassandra asked.

“At a guess: perhaps the person responsible for the Breach.” Solas suggested. As they kept walking they came across some odd red crystals. Laura could hear a slight humming sound coming from them.

“You know what this is right seeker? It’s red Lyrium.” Varric said to her.

“I see it Varric.” She said annoyed.

“But what is it doing here?!” He shouted at her.

“Perhaps the magic from the Breach drew on Lyrium underground, and corrupted it.” Solas offered.

“Whatever you don’t touch it!” He said grabbing Laura’s hand as she reached for the stuff. “It’s evil.”

“Someone help me!” A voice shouted from the rift. And then Laura heard her own voice and chills ran down her spine. “What’s going on here?” She heard self say.

“That…that was you! The Most Holy called out to you. But…” Cassandra started, the rift began to change suddenly and they could see a tall dark figure standing before the Divine. The scene played out before them. The figure was holding the Divine up somehow, Laura interrupted and the Divine had told her to run and warn everyone. Suddenly the rift exerted some power and pushed them back growing bright.

“You _were_ there! Who attacked? And the Divine is she…? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?” Cassandra shouted desperately.

“I don’t remember _anything_!” Laura shouted in protest.

“Echoes of what happened here. The fade bleeds into this place.” Solas said to her, “This rift is not sealed, but it is close… albeit temporarily. I believe that with the mark, the rift can be opened, and then sealed properly. However opening the rift will likely draw attention from the other side.”

“That means demons!” Cassandra shouted at the soldiers around the temple, “Stand ready!”

She held her hand up to the rift and it sprung open. The first thing through the rift was a giant pride demon. Lesser demons spilled out after it, attacking everyone. After several waves the pride demon created a barrier around itself. Laura decided to try something and held her hand up to the rift. It started to sound like it was closing and suddenly the pride demon shrieked and fell to its knee, the shield destroyed. They finished the pride demon and she raised her hand to the rift sealing it. This rift was difficult to close, Laura found herself sliding backwards. She then planted her feet firmly and screamed as she pushed her hand closer to the rift. After it was closed, Laura collapsed on the ground.

As she slowly started to wake up she could feel a soft plush bed beneath her. Slowly opening her eyes she realized she was in a cabin. She heard a quick squeal and a box being dropped. Laura sat up quickly.

 “I didn’t know you were awake I swear!” An elf said as Laura focused her vision on her.

“Don’t worry about it, I only…” Laura said, but the elf cut her off by falling to her knees.

“I beg your forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant.” The elf said.

“Where am I?” Laura asked her.

“You are back in Haven my lady.” The elf answered. Laura stood up and placed a hand on the elf’s back urging her stand up.

“What is your name?” Laura asked her.

“My name is Gwen, my lady. They say you saved us. The Breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand.” Gwen said to her. Laura looked at the crease and it flickered green. “It’s all anyone has talked about for the past three days.”

“Wait I’ve been out for three days?” Laura asked in disbelief.

“Yes my lady you have been.” Gwen said.

“Well I’m certain they will want me for their trial.” Laura said as she stepped back from Gwen.

“I don’t know anything about that. I’m certain Lady Cassandra would want to know that you are awake. She said _at once_.” Gwen said as she started walking for the door.

“And where might I find Lady Cassandra?” Laura asked Gwen.

“In the Chantry, with the Lord Chancellor, at once she said.” Gwen said again as she bolted out the door.

Laura walked to a mirror in the cabin and looked at the state of her hair. She had shaven the sides of it a few weeks back, and it needed to be done again. The middle of her hair was long and fell passed her hips. Gathering it up, she braided her hair and looked at herself, lightly touched her Vallaslin, her tattoo.  She headed out the door and froze. There were tons of people standing around the door to the cabin and along the road. Her cheeks flushed as everyone tried to get a look at her. Soldiers were keeping people from rushing upon her. As she headed for the Chantry she could hear people whispering.

“That’s her! That’s the Herald of Andraste.” She heard one man say.

“They say when she came out of the fade, Andraste herself was watching over her.” She heard a woman say. As she continued down the path she could hear more people.

“That’s her. She stopped the breach from getting any bigger!” She heard another woman say. Finally she could see a building she assumed was the chantry and she quickened her pace, practically jogging to get inside. When the doors were finally closed she stopped walking so she could calm herself. She was shaking and couldn’t breathe. She noticed Varric sitting at a table off to the side, so she approached him.

“Ah there you are Freckles. It’s nice to see you up and about.” He said smiling.

“Hello Varric. I was told I needed to find Cassandra, but I can’t remember where to go.” She said sheepishly. She noticed the doors to the Chantry bust open with a loud bang. The Commander came rushing through, he looked furious.

“First, drink some water. You look like you need it.” He said handing her a flask. She took a big drink and then spit it out.

“This isn’t water Varric.” She said tartly.

“Oh, oops that’s my secret stash. Sorry ‘bout that.” He said taking it back. He gestured towards the door in the back. “This is Haven, if you haven’t already figured that out. All the meetings happen in that room in the Chantry.”

“So this is the Chantry?” She asked.

“Yep that would be it.” Varric answered her. As they got closer they could hear shouting. Varric put a hand up to her, having her wait. He got closer and could hear the Commander shouting at Cassandra.

“What do you mean she is the Herald of Andraste? She is an Elf, and a mage!” The Commander shouted.

“I don’t know why the maker chose her. Don’t question it Commander.” Cassandra shouted back.

“I will not accept this! Not yet!” He shouted as he threw the door open. He stomped out of the room and saw Laura standing there. She jumped back in shock and dropped her stare to the ground. His face turned a little pink and he looked around nervously. _Maker’s breath she heard me, didn’t she?_  he thought to himself. He stormed off out of the Chantry just as Laura was looking up again. She caught his side glance and felt as though his gaze shot right through her.

“Well that’s interesting.” Varric said as he rolled his eyes. He wasn’t going to accept her? _Fine_ she thought to herself. I don’t need the acceptance of a Shemlen to be the Herald of _their_ god. She rubbed her hands together nervously and stutter stepped towards the room. She stopped when she could hear more shouting.

“You can ease-drop on this conversation, I’ve heard enough for today.” Varric said as he walked back to the table.

“Have you gone completely mad?” She could hear Chancellor Roderick say. “She should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately to be tried by whoever becomes divine!”

“I do not believe she is guilty!” Cassandra shouted at him.

“The elf failed seeker. The Breach is still in the sky. For all we know she may have planned this!” Roderick shouted.

“I do not believe that!” Cassandra shouted louder.

“That is not for you to decide. Your duty is to serve the Chantry.” Roderick said to her.

“My duty is to serve the ideas for which the Chantry was based on, which is your job too.” Cassandra said to him. Laura felt she had heard enough and opened the door.

“Chain her!” Roderick said quickly. Laura stepped back, ready to run, “I want her prepared for travel to the capitol for trial at once!”

“Disregard that and leave us.” Cassandra said to the guards. They saluted her and left the room.

“You walk a dangerous line Seeker.” Roderick said to her.

“The Breach is stable. But it is still a threat. I will not ignore it!” She said to him.

“I did everything I could to close the Breach.” Laura said to them, “It almost killed me.”

“Yet you live, a convenient result, insofar as you’re concerned.”  Roderick said rudely to her.

“Have a care Chancellor. The Breach is not the only threat we face.” Cassandra said to him.

“Someone was behind the explosion at the conclave. Someone Most Holy did not expect.” Leliana said, “Perhaps they died with the others, or still have allies that yet live.”

“ _I_ am a suspect?!” Roderick asked.

“You, and many others!” Leliana shouted at him.

“But _not_ the prisoner?” He asked in disbelief.

“I heard the voices in the temple.” Cassandra said. Roderick rolled his eyes at her, “The Divine called to her for help.”

“So her survival, that thing on her hand… are we supposed to believe this is all coincidence?!” He shouted at them.

“It’s providence. The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour.” Cassandra said as she looked at Laura. Laura rubbed her hands together nervously and bit her lip.

“You realize I am an elf, a Dalish elf.” She said to Cassandra.

“I have not forgotten.” Cassandra said, “No matter what you believe in, you were sent to us.”

“The Breach remains and that mark on your hand is our only hope of closing it.” Leliana said to her.

“This is _not_ for you to decide.” Roderick said to her through a clenched jaw. Suddenly Cassandra slammed a book on the table, making everyone jump.

“Do you know what this is?” Cassandra asked Roderick, “A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment I declare the Inquisition reborn.” She started to walk towards Roderick, “We _will_ close the Breach, we _will_ find those responsible, and we _will_ restore order, with or without your approval.”

The Chancellor looked at Cassandra, then Leliana. Finally his gaze came to Laura and he glared at her. Seeing he could argue no more he left the room quickly. Cassandra made a disgusted noise and ran her fingers through her hair. Leliana walked up to the book and leaned over it.

“This is the Divine’s directive: rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos.” Leliana said, she closed her eyes and sighed, “We aren’t ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support.”

“But we have no choice; we must act now, with you at our side.” Cassandra said as she turned to Laura.

“If you are truly trying to restore order…” Laura started to say.

“That is the plan.” Leliana said.

“Help us fix this before it’s too late.” Cassandra said as she held out her hand. Laura smiled and placed her hand in Cassandra’s, shaking it briefly. They all nodded to each other and Laura left the Chantry. She passed the Commander again; he gave her a brief bow but did not smile or make eye contact. For such a handsome man he was incredibly cold, she thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Cassandra was delaying their meeting, Laura could tell. She stared at her feet, missing seeing them bare. Being around humans meant making them comfortable which meant wearing shoes, all the time. She looked at her hand and Cassandra bumped her arm.

“Does it trouble you?” She asked her.

“It’s stopped spreading and it doesn’t hurt.” Laura said to her.

“We take our victories where we can. What’s important is that your mark is now stable, as is the Breach. You’ve given us time, and Solas believes that a second attempt might succeed, provided the mark has more power.” Cassandra said.

“How much power?” Laura asked.

“The same level of power that was used to open the breach. It’s not easy to come by.” Cassandra admitted.

“What harm could there be in powering up something we barely understand.” Laura said sarcastically.

“Hold on to that sense of humor.” Cassandra said, smiling at her.

Suddenly the Commander came into the room and took a place on the opposite side of a large table that had a map of Thedas on it.

“Good of you to _finally_ join us Commander,” Cassandra said. “Let’s get the introductions going. You have met Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition forces.”

“Only for a moment at the Temple, I am pleased to see you survive.” He faked a smile.

“Don’t forget outside the Chantry earlier,” She reminded him. His cheeks flushed a little.

“Yes, sorry about that Herald.” He said back coolly. Cassandra continued with the introductions, Laura could barely pay attention. She only half stared at the Commander, noticing his scar again and wondered how it got there.

“This is Lady Josephine Montilyet, our Ambassador and Chief Diplomat.” Cassandra said pointing to an extravagantly dressed woman.

“Andaran Atish’an.” Josephine said as she bowed.

“You speak elven?” Laura said excitedly.

“You have heard the entirety of it.” Josephine said, blushing slightly.

“And of course you know Sister Leliana.” Cassandra said.

“My position here involves a certain degree of…” Leliana started to say.

“She is our spymaster.” Cassandra cut in.

“Yes Cassandra, tactfully put.” Leliana sighed.

“Pleased to meet you all.” Laura said as she looked at each one of them. She lingered on Cullen, a bit longer than necessary, and blushed.

“I mentioned that your mark needs power. Enough power to close the Breach.” Cassandra said.

“Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help.” Leliana said.

“I disagree; I think the Templars could serve just as well.” Cullen said.

“We need power Commander, enough power poured into the mark….” Cassandra said.

“Might destroy us all. Templars could suppress the Breach, weaken it…” Cullen cut her off.

“Pure speculation.” Leliana cut Cullen off.

“I think I agree with the Commander. I have only heard stories of Templars, not good ones sometimes. But I once had a talk…. Never mind. I think they could be of use.” Laura said adding her opinion. Everyone looked at her confused. A mage _agreeing_ that Templars could be useful, it made no sense. She just dropped her eyes and rubbed her hands together.

“I was a Templar and I know they can try and suppress the breach, giving the Herald a chance to close the breach.” Cullen said to Cassandra. Leliana started to say something but Josephine cut in.

 “Unfortunately neither group will speak to us right now.” Josephine said. “The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition—and you specifically.” She motioned to Laura.

“Well I can see that,” Laura said. “An Elf that is a mage as the Herald of Andraste doesn’t exactly fit the fairy tale everyone was expecting.” She nervously began rubbing her hands together again. “How exactly am I the Herald of Andraste again?” Laura asked.

“People saw you at the temple coming out of the fade; they say they saw a woman behind you and believe she was Andraste.” Cassandra explained to her.

“Everyone is talking about you.” Leliana said.

“Quite the title isn’t it.” Cullen said. She felt her face flush as he smiled at her.

“Well unfortunately I do not believe I am your Herald of Andraste. I don’t even know what to do to help anyone. It is a little unnerving.” Laura admitted.

“There is something you can start off with. A Chantry cleric by the name of Mother Giselle has asked to speak with you. She is not far, and she knows the people involved better than I. Her assistance could be useful.” Leliana said to her.

“Why would a cleric help a declared heretic?” Laura asked.

She listened to everything else they offered and decided to head to the Hinterlands. Everyone left the room as she stood there, staring at the map. Such a big responsibility had been put on her shoulders. Could she succeed? Would she be able to save anyone? She remembers being a young girl, about six, running away from her clan. They were being unfair about keeping her in the camp, she needed to go out and explore the world. So she left one night and wandered into a town. She never learned the name of the town. She pressed some sap behind her ears, gluing them to her head so they didn’t stick out and put a hat on. Entering the tavern she got herself some food with the small amount of coin she had taken with her. She couldn’t find a table right away and noticed a human female observing her. The woman motioned for her to join her so Laura did.

“What is your name Elf?” The woman asked.

“My name is Lauralana ma’am.” She answered back quietly. How did she know she was an elf?

“Well my name is Evelyn. It is nice to meet you.” The woman said to her. Laura smiled and they started talking of her clan and why she ran away. Evelyn explained to her it wasn’t the right thing to do and she should go home in the morning. Laura had noticed the symbol on Evelyn’s armor.

“What does that symbol mean?” Laura asked.

“It means I am a Templar. I protect mages in their circles, and cut them down if necessary.” Evelyn explained.

“You mean you kill them?” Laura asked looking shocked.

“Sometimes you have to unfortunately. The fade is very tempting and demons sometimes take over mages bodies and turn them into abominations.” Evelyn said to her.

“But in my clan no one ever turns into abominations and the mages go in all the time.” Laura told her.

“Well that is interesting. And no one ever comes and takes your mages away” Evelyn said to her. Laura shook her head no and started to yawn looking sleepy. “You can share my room if you want?” Evelyn offered.

“Sure if you are fine with that. Does it have another bed?” Laura asked.

“No, but I asked for extra blankets. I can make you a bed on the floor.” Evelyn said to her.

“Ok that works!” Laura said excitedly. She had never slept in a human place before, even if it was going to be on the floor. They walked up to her room and Evelyn opened the door. She began grabbing blankets and laying them out on the floor. Laura shut the door behind her and patiently waited for the woman to finish. When Evelyn had finished she began taking off her armor and got into her bed. Laura curled up on the floor and fell asleep straight away.

In the morning Evelyn had convinced Laura to go back to her clan and apologize for leaving. As they were parting they shook hands, and Evelyn made a face.

“Are you a mage?” Evelyn asked.

“I don’t know.” Laura admitted. Evelyn eyed her up and down to see if she was lying, but she appeared to be telling the truth. Yet she could feel a hint of magic under the girl’s skin.

“Well you have a good day miss Laura and stay out of trouble.” Evelyn said as she began down the road. Laura ran home to her clan and apologized. Since then she had always had good exchanges with Templars. She didn’t see a point in going to mages when Templars could help just as well. She heard the door open behind her and turned to see the Commander entering.

“Oh, sorry I was looking for some reports I had left,” He said as he walked towards the table and leaned over it grabbing some papers. The breeze he carried with him blew his scent her direction and she froze, breathing in deeply and closing her eyes. “Are you ok?” He asked.

“Yes I am fine!” She said suddenly, realizing she was shouting, “Sorry I didn’t mean to shout. I must go get ready for my trip” She said as she walked out of the room.

The next day she was wandering around Haven when she could see the Commander barking orders at new recruits. She stood back and watched him demonstrate what moves he meant. She walked up to him and he noticed her so he gave the sword and shield back to the recruit.

“Teaching them the ways of the sword I see.” She said to him.

“Yes we have received some new recruits from Haven and some local pilgrims.” He said.

“When did you join the Inquisition? Not like I did I assume.” She joked with him.

“None have made quite the entrance you did.” He said to her. “I was recruited in Kirkwall myself. I was there during the mage uprising—I saw firsthand the devastation it can cause.”

“Well this mess seems to be far worse than a mage uprising Commander. I just hope I can help in anyway.” She said to him.

“You are helping Herald, your mark is the key to all this.” He said to her motioning to her hand. A messenger came to the Commander and handed him some paperwork, which he skimmed over and signed handing it back. “The Inquisition could act where the Chantry had failed, we could rally everyone together and—forgive me; I doubt you came here for a lecture.” He said sheepishly.

“No but if you have one prepared I would love to hear it,” She said to him smiling. He laughed nervously and suggested another time. She walked away and could feel him staring at her.

_Did I really just say I want to hear a lecture? No he can’t be that nice, he was just being civil._ She thought to herself. _There is no way he could like me, after all I’m a mage and an Elf. No one likes that combination_. She pouted her way up to Varric, hoping he could cheer her up with one of his stories.

Before leaving for the Hinterlands she decided to meet some people. First she went and spoke with Harritt. He was the smith and had made her current gear. She was very happy with it so she asked him to make her something new. Then she went and spoke with Adan or as she was going to remember him, the very cranky man. He did nothing but complain. She then decided to speak with a person she heard complaining about needing weapons. Threnn was her name, and she suggested that Laura find a few supplies to help out and fill a requisition. When she thought about anyone else to speak to she remembered Cassandra said something about a researcher in Josephine’s office. She went into the Chantry and opened the door to Josephine’s office to see her in a debate with someone.

“The Inquisition _cannot_ remain, Ambassador, if you can’t prove it was founded on Justinia’s orders.” The man said to her.

“This is an inopportune time, Marquis.  More of the faithful flock here every day.” Josephine said to him, “But, allow me to introduce you to the brave soul who risked her life to slow the magic of the Breach. Mistress Lavellan, this is the Marquis DuRellion, one of Divine Justinia’s greatest supporters.”

“And the rightful owner of Haven.” He said quickly, “House DuRellion lent Justinia the lands for a pilgrimage. This _Inquisition_ is not beneficiary of the arrangement.”

“This is the first I’ve heard of Haven having an owner outside of the Chantry.” Laura said to him.

“My wife, Lady Machen of Denerim, has claim to Haven by ancient treaty with the monarchs of Ferelden. We were honored to lend its use to Divine Justinia. She is… she was a woman of supreme merit. I will not let an upstart Order remain on her holy grounds.” The Marquis said.

“People have been injured. You can’t just turn them out in the snow.” Laura said angrily.

“And who benefits if they stay?!” He asked, raising his voice slightly.

“Divine Justinia, Marquis. The Inquisition—not the Chantry—is sheltering the pilgrims her mourn for her.” Josephine said to him.

“Why is the Chantry ignoring the faithful?” He asked.

“Because it remains in shock.” She said quickly and loudly. The Marquis sighed and turned away. Josephine’s expression softened, “We face a dark time your Grace. Divine Justinia would not want her passing to divide us. She would, in fact, trust us to forge new alliances to the benefit of all, no matter how strange they seem.”

“I will think on it Lady Montilyet. The Inquisition can remain in the meantime.” He said to her. He left the room and Josephine walked to her desk.

“Sorry for interrupting.” Laura said to her.

“You did little harm Herald. But it is great practice for the future.” Josephine said to her.

“You think there will be more visitors?” She asked.

“Yes of course there will be. Each visitor will spread the story of the Inquisition. My job is to ensure that they tale is as complimentary as possible.” Josephine said back.

“Well the Inquisition is lucky to have you as an advocate, Lady Montilyet.” Laura said, bowing to her.

“Thank you, let us hope so.” Josephine said, bowing her head back. “But I must get back to work.”

Laura then turned to a woman standing in the corner. She explained her duties as a researcher and Laura handed over some items for her to study. As she left the Chantry she got the oddest feeling that she should go talk to Cullen again.

An hour later and Varric, Solas, and Cassandra had gathered at the gate waiting for Laura. They were heading to the Hinterlands to meet with Mother Giselle. They saw her coming to them with a flushed face and her ears matched the color of her hair.

“What are you so embarrassed about freckles?” Varric asked her peeking behind her seeing the Commander was the same shade of red.

“Uh…it’s uh… nothing don’t worry about it, let’s go, quickly.” She said, grabbing her pack and heading out towards the Hinterlands.

 

Cullen stood there, shocked trying to realize what she just asked him. She was asking him about Templar life, and how he had joined. He began with talking about his childhood and how had been taken in at a young age, thirteen. She mentioned how that was young, and he said people were promised to the order at birth. They talked for a while and then she asked a question.

“What kind of vows do Templars take? I swear to the maker to watch all mages, that sort of thing?” Laura asked staring into his eyes.

“Well there is a vigil; you are supposed to be at peace. Then you are given your first philter of Lyrium.” He told her.

“A life of service and sacrifice it seems. Are Templars expected to give up—physical temptations too?” She asked blushing slightly.

“Physical? Why—why would you ask that?” He said bewildered. “It is not expected, Templars can marry but only with the approval of the Chantry. Some Templars do take it a step further and take vows of celibacy to show their devotion.”

“Did you take those vows?” She asked her face turning a brighter red.

“Me… I uh… no I have not taken… those kind of vows.” He said nervously turning bright red. “Maker’s breath,” He said quietly.

“Uh…that is all I wanted to know. I am off the Hinterlands I will see you when I get back” She said quickly and quietly, he almost didn’t catch most of what she said. He watched her walk away and his eyes fell too her hips. He felt warmth in his chest and quickly looked away. He could feel how warm his face was and knew he was blushing. Why did she have to ask that? He shifted uncomfortably in the training yard and headed towards his tent.

“Oh Creators, why did I ask that? How could I be so stupid? Oh Commander please tell me of the vows you took. Did you take physical ones so you could never touch a woman? Why am I asking? Because I’m a complete arse-face, and enjoying making a fool of myself.” She said quietly too herself, or so she thought.

“You asked the Commander what?!” Varric said a little too loudly. She didn’t need to respond, her bright red face said it all. She punched Varric in the arm and walked faster ahead of everyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

She could feel his hot breathe on his shoulder as he pressed his body against hers, she gasped at his erection pressing into her leg. He had her pinned against his cot in his tent. Gently he pulled her pants down as she ran her fingers up his bare back. She could feel all sorts of scars and could feel him shiver at her touch. He got her pants off and spread her legs with his knees.

"Cullen are you sure about this?" She asked. He silenced her questioning with kisses. Touching her bottom lip he dragged his finger down her neck following with his lips, leaving a trail of kisses. She moaned as he kissed along her collarbone, nipping gently at her skin. His beard stubble scratched her sensitive skin. He passed a hand over her breast and grazed a nipple, making her gasp. He sat up on his knees and unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her bare chest. Kissing down her chest he stopped just before her small clothes. He looped a finger under her smallclothes and used his other hand to lift her up at the small of her back. He pulled them off in one swift motion and gazed at her naked body.

"No fair." She said as she sat up, "You need to be undressed too."

She reached down and unbuttoned his pants. Letting her hands wander underneath his pants she froze and looked at him with wide eyes. He wasn't wearing any smallclothes. He only smiled at her and she glanced down between his legs. His erection was sticking out of his pants and he was a lot larger than previous men she had seen. They were elves of course. She had heard rumors of how big humans were compared to elves.

He got his trousers off and placed a hand on her chest, easing her back into the cot. He let his hand wander down her body while staring into her eyes. They were a brilliant bright green. He rubbed her thighs, working them open. He moved his hands up her thighs and gently touched her folds, rubbing her clit and sliding a finger inside her. She moaned and griped his shoulders as he added a second finger.

"Don't stop, Cullen, Creators don't stop." She moaned breathlessly. She could feel heat pooling in her stomach as her orgasm wound tighter. She gripped his shoulders harder and moved her hands to his hair, pulling slightly. He moaned and worked his fingers faster into her; she bucked against his hand and moaned. Just as her orgasm was about to tip over the edge... she woke up with her hand between her thighs.

"Oh Creators what is wrong with me." She said to herself as reality snapped back. She was in a tent on her way to the Hinterlands. Luckily Cassandra had woken before her. She got dressed and packed up all her stuff. When she left the tent she could see Cassandra, Varric, and Solas sitting around a fire.

"Good morning Freckles." Varric said as she joined them.

"Morning Varric." She said as she sat down. Yawning she reached for the pot over the fire and placed a portion of food on a plate next to her. It smelled tasty, sure didn't look tasty. However as soon as she took a bite, she realized it was definitely not tasty. She coughed and choked the rest down.

"If you think you can do better than me, be my guest." Cassandra said as she put the fire out. They packed up all the tents and headed for the Inquisition's first camp that a 'Scout Harding' had established. When they approached a camp Laura could see a dwarf giving a few orders and looking at a map. As they stepped into the camp boundaries the dwarf turned to them and smiled.

"The Herald of Andraste! I've heard the stories. Everyone has. We know what you did to the breach." The dwarf said. "It's an honor to meet you my lady. Inquisition Scout Lace Harding, at your service. I -- all of us here -- we'll do whatever we can to help."

"Harding, huh?" Varric spoke up behind Laura, "Ever been to Kirkwall's Hightown?"

"Can't say I have, why?" She asked him.

"You'd be Harding in...oh. Never mind." He said shaking his head slightly. Cassandra rolled her eyes and made a disgusted noise.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Laura said to her.

"We should get to business. The situation is pretty dire." Harding said. "We came here to secure horses from Redcliff’s old horse master. I grew up here, and people always said that Dennett's herds were the strongest and fastest this side of the frost backs. But with the mage-templar fighting getting worse, we couldn't get to Dennett. Maker only knows if he's even still alive."

"I'm sure he is. We will get to him as soon as we can." Laura said reassuringly.

"Mother Giselle is at the crossroads helping refugees and the wounded. Our latest reports say that the wars spread there too." Harding explained.

"Who is all helping out here?" Laura asked.

"Corporal vale and our men are doing what they can to help protect the people, but they won't be able to hold out very long." Harding said. "You best get moving, no time to lose."

"Thank you, Scout Harding." Laura said to her.

"No problem, Herald." She said back.

"Herald!" Laura heard behind her.

"Yes?" Laura asked as she turned around. A scout approached her.

"I've been asked to give you the requisition orders we receive from Haven. When you fill them I will send them back." The scout explained.

"All right, what's the first one?" Laura asked.

"The Commander has asked after ore. So if you could do a geological survey that would be handy." The scout suggested.

"Of course." She said. The scout handed her the report and she shoved it into a pocket. Looking around she chose a trail that headed down a hill. Cassandra, Varric, and Solas followed behind her. As they descended the hill Laura noticed a house across from them.

"Perhaps there are supplies inside?" Varric suggested.

"Wouldn't that be stealing?" Laura asked.

"A Dalish elf worried about stealing, that's rare." Varric laughed, receiving a glare from Laura.

"I don't think anyone is around to stop us." Solas offered.

"We can at least look Freckles." Varric suggested.

"Freckles?" She questioned.

"Well you are covered in 'em." Varric said. She rolled her eyes and approached the house. When they entered Cassandra noticed a note on a wall being held up with a knife. She took it and read it to herself.

"This may be worth investigating." Cassandra said to Laura, offering the note. She read the note and agreed. Looking over the rest of the house, it had already been looted. Leaving the house they headed for the crossroads. As they got closer they could hear fighting.

"Inquisition forces! They are trying to protect the refugees." Cassandra shouted as she started running. The rest started to jog and came around a bend in the trail and could see people fighting.

"Looks like they could use a hand?" Varric said as he reached for his crossbow, Bianca. They quickly charged forward and started helping the Inquisition soldiers. Laura recognized the armor the men had on that they were fighting. They were templars.

"Hold! We are not apostates!" Cassandra shouted at them.

"I do not think they care, Seeker!" Solas shouted at her. As soon as they killed the templars a group of mages came from behind them.

"We are not templars! We mean you no harm!" Solas shouted at them.

"I don't think they are listening!" Varric shouted at him. When the mages were dead another wave of templars came from behind them. When they were dead and the fighting over Laura decided to look for Mother Giselle. She walked up a set of stairs and could see a woman dressed in chantry robes. As she approached the woman she could hear her talking to a wounded soldier.

“There are mages here who can heal your wounds, lie still.” The woman said to the wounded man.

“Don’t… let them touch me, Mother. Their magic …” The man tried to protest.

“Turned to noble purpose, their magic is surely no more evil than your blade.” She said to him.

“But…” He started.

“Hush dear boy, allow them to ease your wounds.” She said to him as she urged him to lie down. When she stood up Laura approached her.

“Mother Giselle?” She asked the woman.

“I am. And you must be the one they are calling the Herald of Andraste.” The woman said to her.

“I am told that you asked for me.” Laura said to her.

“I know of the Chantry’s denouncement and I’m familiar with those behind it.” She said as she ushered Laura away from the wounded people.

“What can you tell me?” Laura asked.

“I won’t lie to you; some of them are grandstanding, hoping to increase their chances of becoming the new divine. Some are simply terrified. So many good people, senselessly taken from us…” Mother Giselle said.

“What happened was horrible.” Laura agreed.

“Fear makes us desperate, but hopefully not beyond reason.” Mother Giselle said. “Go to them; convince the remaining clerics you are no demon to be feared. They have heard only frightening tales of you. Give them something else to believe.”

“That won’t just make things worse?” Laura asked.

“Could it be worse than it is?” Mother Giselle asked as she motioned around her.

“It probably could be yes.” Laura said plainly.

“Let me put it this way. You needn’t convince them all. You just need some of them to doubt.” Mother Giselle offered. “Their power is their unified voice. Take that from them and you receive the time you need.”

“It’s good of you to do this” Laura said to her. Though she was still confused as to why a human would help a Dalish elf being called the Herald of Andraste. The title began to sour in her mouth, she hated it.

“I honestly don’t know if you’ve been touched by fate or sent to help us… but I hope. Hope is what we need now. The people will listen to your rallying call as they listen to no other. You could build the Inquisition into a force that will deliver us… or destroy us.” Mother Giselle said to her.

“I hope to deliver us Ma’am.” Laura smiled at her. “What will you do in the mean time?”

“I will go to Haven and provide Sister Leliana the names of those in the Chantry who would be amenable to a gathering.” Mother Giselle said as she walked away, “It’s not much but I will do what I can.”

Laura gave her a slight bow and walked back to her group. She told Cassandra that Mother Giselle was headed for Haven, and Cassandra ordered a few Inquisition soldiers to escort her.

“Corporal Vale is coordinating the Inquisition’s efforts in the area. We should speak with him.” Cassandra offered. After they had talked to Corporal Vale they headed back to the crossroads and offered help to anyone that needed it. Laura looked at the massive list of things they needed to do in the Hinterlands and let out a long sigh.

“We will either be here awhile, or we will need to come back.” Laura said to Cassandra.

“Let’s see what we can get down in a month Freckles.” Varric offered.

“That should be reasonable.” Solas said to her.

“Alright we can do that.” Laura said as she sighed and rubbed her back. Suddenly a scout came running up to them.

“Herald!” He said breathlessly handing her a letter.

“Thank you.” Laura said as she took the letter and opened it.

“What does it say?” Cassandra asked.

“Leliana is asking us to check out a claim that a Grey Warden is working in the area.” Laura said handing the letter to Cassandra.

“I didn’t know any Grey Wardens were around, save for two people.” Cassandra said as she read the letter. Laura knew who she was talking about. King Alistair and his advisor Jennifer Amell were Grey Wardens during the Fifth blight.

“There’s more on the back, Seeker.” Varric pointed out. Laura grabbed the letter quickly and read what was on the back.

“Does he need to remind me of what I already know, geesh.” She grumbled as she handed the letter back to Cassandra. Turning the letter over Cassandra could see it was Cullen’s handwriting. He was asking for more materials. Laura’s face blushed slightly as she remembered her dream, but it left quickly when she also remembered what he said about her.

“It doesn’t say exactly where we should look for this Grey Warden. What’s his name?” Laura asked Cassandra.

“It’s Blackwall.” Cassandra said as she folded up the letter and handed it back to Laura. She stuffed it into a pocket.

~

Cullen looked at the letter Leliana was sending to the Herald. He grabbed a quill and jotted down a message of his own. He didn’t know if it came off too commanding, but he needed the resources. He handed the letter back to the messenger and sighed as he stretched. He hadn’t been sleeping very well; his dreams were always haunting him. But since the Herald had asked him of his vows it reminded him of his time in Kinloch hold. The fact that the Herald was Dalish also reminded him heavily of his past.

He had fallen in love with an elven mage named Lithoniel. She had caught his eye the moment she had entered the circle. After some innocent flirting they finally had gotten the courage to meet in the back part of the library. After a fierce and passionate kissing session, they decided to keep meeting. Six months later it was time for her harrowing. She came to him, nervous, and asked him to be her first in case she didn’t survive. It was a magical night, their bodies moving in perfect harmony, unlike anything either of them had ever experience. They sat in each other’s arms for as long as they could, and parted close to dawn.

The next day Cullen was surprised to hear that he was to watch over her harrowing. He tried to not show his feelings for her, but couldn’t help smiling when she entered the room. She began her trial and everything seemed to be going smoothly, until a pride demon possessed her and threw First Enchanter Irving across the room. Cullen stood still, shocked, mouth agape. Knight Commander Greagoir was yelling at him to cut her down. As he approached the demon he raised his sword.

 He stopped and stared at the demon with wide eyes. It had her eyes; the damn demon had taken her eyes. Greagoir was still shouting so Cullen swung his sword down, cutting the demons head in half. He bit back bile as he stared at the lifeless corpse. Greagoir dismissed him, but Cullen couldn’t hear anything. He could only see her eyes. They haunted him every day since. He swore to himself he would never fall in love again, especially with a mage. Now he was being flirted with by the Herald, an Elven age. ‘The Maker must have a sense of humor’ he thought to himself.

~

When their month in the Hinterlands was almost up Laura had almost everything done on her checklist. They had gotten Ram’s meat for the refugees at the crossroads, and found some of the apostates’ caches for them as well. Most importantly they had taken out both the mage and the templar camps that were threatening travelers. They discovered there was a dragon in the area and avoided it. They had closed almost all the rifts. The cult that was ‘worshipping’ the rifts was now on their side. She was pretty pleased with herself.

“I think we have done a fine job so far.” Cassandra said to her. “We just need to get back and figure out how to get those watch towers up so that Master Dennett will send his horses.”

“Maybe we can convince him to come with us.” Laura said to her.

“Well we still need to find that Warden Blackwall. Nightingale wouldn’t like us to come back without some evidence of him.” Varric said.

“That is true. Where should we even look?” Laura asked.

“We can check the camp above the crossroads, the one near the lake to see if they’ve heard anything?” Cassandra offered.

“Alright, let’s do that.” Laura said as they headed towards the camp.

When they reached the camp Laura went up with Solas while Varric and Cassandra got some more supplies to the refugees in the crossroads. When Varric and Cassandra got up to the camp Laura had good news. There was someone seen matching Blackwall’s description at the cabin near the lake above them. They set out for the cabin and could see a man doing what appeared to be training some men.

“Blackwall? Warden Blackwall?” Laura asked as they approached the men.

“How do you know my name? Who sent you..?” He had started to say when he blocked an arrow with his shield. Laura turned around to see some mercenaries heading towards them. “Are they with you?”

“No are they with you?” Laura asked him.

“Right, that’s it! Help or get out, we’re dealing with these idiots first! Conscripts here they come!” He shouted as he charged for the mercenaries. Laura and her friends stepped in to help. When they were done fighting Blackwall told the men he had been training that they were free to go.

“How do you know my name?” He asked her as he eyed her up and down.

“I know your name because I’m an agent of the Inquisition.” She said to him. “I’m investigating whether the disappearance of the Wardens has anything to do with the murder of the Divine.”

“Maker’s balls. The Wardens and the Divine? That can’t—no, you’re asking, so you don’t really know.” Blackwall said. “First off I didn’t know they disappeared. But we do that, right? No more blight, job done, Wardens are the first thing forgotten. But one thing I can tell you is that no Warden killed the Divine. Our purpose isn’t political.”

“We aren’t here to accuse, not yet at least.” Varric smirked behind her.

“We just need information.” Laura said to Blackwall. “We’ve only found you, where are the rest?”

“I haven’t seen any Wardens for months. I travel alone, recruiting.” Blackwall explained. “Not much interest when the Archdemon is a decade dead. No need to conscript either, there is no blight. Treaties give Wardens the right to take what we need, who we need. These idiots forced this fight, so I ‘conscripted’ their victims. Grey Wardens can inspire, make you better than you think you are.”

“Well, it’s been a pleasure Warden Blackwall. But this didn’t help at all.” Laura sighed and rubbed her back. She started to walk away when Blackwall spoke up behind her.

“Inquisition… agent, did you say? Hold a moment.” He said to her. She turned back around to face him. “The Divine is dead and the sky is torn. Events like these. Thinking we’re absent is almost as bad as thinking we’re involved.  If you’re trying to put things right, maybe you need a Warden, maybe you need me.”

“Warden Blackwall, the Inquisition accepts your offer.” Laura said to him, giving him a slight bow.

“Good to hear.” He said. “We both need to know what is going on. Perhaps I have been keeping myself out of it for too long. This Warden walks with the Inquisition.”

“Thank you Blackwall. We are camped in Haven. You can head there now or come with us when we head there.” Laura offered.

“I will go when you guys do.” Blackwall said. When they felt they could leave without the Hinterlands falling apart on them they walked back to Haven. Dennett had offered Laura a horse, but she felt awkward riding one while everyone else didn’t have one. Varric began telling stories of his time with Hawke to which Cassandra tried to disagree with everything he said. Cassandra talked passionately about the Divine, and being her Right Hand. When they were a day away from haven Laura was starting to feel comfortable with everyone so she started to tell a story of her clan when suddenly a group of templars came crashing out of the trees around them and one slammed right into Laura’s side.

She could feel a crack in her side and a tear deeper under her skin, she tried to scream but nothing came out. Then she felt a sharp cold blade slice up her back. Collapsing to the ground she could hear everyone else fighting. The last thing she could hear before she blacked out was a templar gurgling on his own blood as he choked to death.

~

Cullen could hear people shouting on the road. He saw Cassandra running and shouting at people to get the healers quick. He looked past Cassandra and saw a man with black hair and bushy beard carrying someone on his back.

“Cassandra what is going on?!” He shouted as he ran towards her.

“It’s the Herald. Some templars attacked us a day ago.” Cassandra said as she continued to run towards Haven. The man carrying Laura passed Cullen. He saw her clothes were stained deep red and the bandages on her back were coming off. Solas quickly snatched the bandages and tried to place more on. Cullen caught a glimpse of the wound. A long cut from her left shoulder to her right hip, top to bottom. He gasped and followed them.

“The damned templars caught us off guard. We didn’t think they would be this close. I think I heard her rib crack.” Varric said as he caught up.

“I healed her rib as best I could.” Solas said to them. The man carrying Laura took her to her little cabin and came back out, shutting the door. Cassandra came running with the healers and entered the cabin. Soon Cassandra came out and leaned against the wall.

They sat there for hours, listening to Laura’s anguish cries as the healers worked on her back. Thankfully she had woken up when they had arrived at Haven. Varric idly worked on Bianca, trying to not worry. Solas was still inside with the healers, trying to help.

“I don’t believe we have met.” Blackwall said to Cullen trying to break some of the tension.

“I don’t think we have.” Cullen said, offering him a hand.

“I am Warden Blackwall, pleased to meet you.” Blackwall said as he shook his hand.

“Cullen Rutherford, Commander of the Inquisition Forces.” He said back. Before Blackwall could say anything else a loud scream came from the cabin and they all froze. Suddenly the healer opened the door and stepped out.

“She needs rest. No one other than the advisors should bother her until I say so.” The healer said as she looked at everyone. “She will be fine. It was a deep cut, but nothing I couldn’t handle.”

Varric offered everyone a seat around the fire he frequented. They all slowly walked over there and sat around it. Cullen kept rubbing the back of his neck. Cassandra hadn’t taken her eyes off Laura’s door. Varric placed a few more logs on the fire when Josephine and Leliana approached them. Cassandra and Cullen stood and began speaking to them in hushed tones. Suddenly the door to Laura’s cabin opened and Solas stepped out. Varric looked up and everyone turned to Solas. He only nodded to Cassandra and left.

“What exactly happened?” Cullen asked.

“We were telling each other of our lives before the Inquisition. I talked about Hawke.” Varric said.

“I talked about being the Right Hand of the Divine.” Cassandra said.

“Laura was just getting ready to tell us about her clan when a group of templars jumped out of the woods. One hit her with such force she couldn’t breathe. Another sliced up her back.” Varric explained. Josephine covered her mouth, fighting back tears.

“She fell and we fought them down. I grabbed her as soon as they were dead. We didn’t stop once to get her back.” Blackwall said, staring into the fire. Cullen rubbed his neck nervously. He looked at Cassandra and sighed, sitting down. Cassandra approached Laura’s cabin and entered. She went to Laura’s bed and gently grabbed her hand; Laura gripped her hand tight and opened her eyes.

“It’s ok Laura, I’m right here.” Cassandra said to her.

Soon it was night and everyone had fallen asleep around the fire, even Josephine was sleeping on the ground. Cassandra came out of Laura’s Cabin and woke Josephine and Leliana. They headed to the Chantry to decide the next course of action. Cullen watched them leave and thought about following them when suddenly he could hear someone shouting. He jumped up quickly and headed towards the noise. He stood still and listened for it again.

“Help! Could someone help me please?” He could hear Laura shouting. He ran for her door and entered her cabin. He could see her lying on her stomach.

“Herald are you ok? Is there anything I can get you?” He asked her frantically. She pointed her water and he walked over and grabbed it and handed it to her. She slowly sat up and winced. Cullen gently grabbed her arm and helped her slowly up. She reached up and grabbed the fur of his cloak and pulled, helping him get her up. With him as close as he was she could smell him. Her heart began to race. As he helped her turn around and sit his cheek brushed against hers, and his heart started to race.

“Thank you Commander.”  She said as she began to drink her water, trying to hide her red face. He sat in the chair at her bed side, his face as red as hers.

“Any way I can help Herald.” He said smiling sympathetically as she winced again at her movements.

“It’s Laura, we may as well be on a first name basis, since you are the Commander of the Inquisition.” She said laughing slowly, grabbing her side.

“Did they not fix your ribs?” He asked her looking nervous.

“They did, but the muscles are still very sore. My back will take a few more healing sessions.” She said slowly turning to show him. Her shirt was cut around her back, to keep her chest covered. He winced at the cut and absent-mindedly reached for it. She grabbed his hand and placed it on the bed. “No touching yet Commander, maybe when it’s healed… I mean…. Oh Creators.” She said as she flushed red. He quickly removed his hand from the bed and blushed.

“It’s Cullen, Hera—Laura.” He said smiling. He started to stand when Laura’s hand suddenly gripped his arm.

“Please stay with me, at least until I fall asleep.” She said quietly.

“Of course.” He said.

“I know it isn’t comfortable to sit in a chair all night…” She started to say, but he interrupted.

“I would be glad too.” He said as he sat back down. She slowly lowered herself down, grabbing his hand to use as leverage. She could feel the warmth of his body through his gloves. She let go of his hand and settled down into her pillow, closing her eyes. After a few minutes he could hear her snoring. He thought about leaving but as he stared at her his heart began to ache. He set his hand on her bed and closed his eyes. Just as he was about to pass out, he felt Laura grabbing his hand. He opened his eyes and could see she was still sleeping, so he closed his and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Blinking her eyes she awoke on her fourth day of bed rest. Thanks to the healers her back was mostly healed. Her muscles still ached, but she could finally sleep on her back. Flowers and get well notes littered her little cabin. A smile spread across her face when she saw them. Slowly getting up she winced at the dull ache in her back. She looked out the window, it was still dark out. She decided to take this opportunity and left her cabin, heading to the training yard with her staff in hand.

“This is going to be _fun_.” She said quietly to herself as she reached the training yard. Swinging her staff, testing the weight, making sure she could handle it. She rested the staff behind her neck and set her arms on it. Stretching her back she winced, her lower back muscles were still tight. Trying to keep her legs straight she bent forward towards her feet. A deep groan escaped her lips. She used to practice every morning, but since her back had been injured she stopped. Standing back up she began to go through her attack routine. Focusing on blocking, foot work, and breathing properly, she hadn’t noticed the small crowd that he gathered as the sun began to rise. She was very graceful and deadly all at once, dancing through her movements and striking her invisible foes.

“You fight pretty well for someone who just had their back torn open.” She heard a voice behind her. She tried to turn quickly to see who it was and her back muscles tensed up making her shriek and fall straight into a mud puddle. As she fell she tried to keep ahold of her staff but it went flying. She heard her staff make contact with someone, making them yelp. Everyone who had gathered started laughing.

Sitting up she looked for the person that caught her staff and was embarrassed to see that it was Cullen. He had a red mark on his face and across his chest. She blushed when she realized he had only a loose unbuttoned shirt and simple trousers tucked into his boots.

“Remind me to never sneak up on you.” He said as he offered her his hand. She accepted and he helped her up.

“Sorry Commander, I didn’t… know…” She said as she looked around, noticing all the people watching her. She tried to straighten her clothes and realized she was covered in mud.

“It’s quite alright Herald. You move with precision and grace. This staff is pretty heavy.” He said as he held it. There were some charms near the middle of the staff, a bird and a flower.

“Thanks. I’ve trained since I was seven. I had to start learning the moment I showed magic potential.” Laura said to him. “I never got a break from it since I am my Keeper’s First. I was dreaming of movements I should make in my next sparring match, resisting demons in the same dreams, and trying to explore the forest on my own. I wasn’t allowed out of the camp by myself.”

“Why not?” Cullen asked her.

“I ran away a lot.” She admitted.

“Why did you run away?” He asked.

“Well I thought they were hiding the world from me. I soon learned they were protecting me from the brutalities of men.” She explained, “I helped a clan member recover from an attack by three men when I was sixteen. They did… awful things… to her. She ended up being pregnant from the attack and instead of letting the healers cleanse it, she took her own life. She didn’t want to live with the memory of any of it.”

“That is tragic. No woman should ever go through that.” He said to her. He handed her staff back to her and turned to his recruits, “If you have been standing here watching the Herald as long as I think you have, you should have started practicing a long time ago, get to it!” He shouted. All the recruits jumped, found weapons and began sparring with each other.

“If you will excuse me, Commander, I have a bath to take.” She said as she looked down at her clothes. After her bath she got ready to leave for Val Royeaux to address the Chantry. Josephine assured her it wouldn’t be a taxing or stressful event. But what happened next, no one saw coming.

Cassandra, Varric and Solas accompanied her. They stayed alert their whole trip to Val Royeaux, not wanting to be surprised like they were the last time they were out. As they reached the city they could hear bells ringing.

“The city still mourns.” Cassandra said to Laura. As they were entering the city a few people were walking past them. A woman suddenly started shouting and ran away from the group. Laura looked back at her party and gave Cassandra questioning look.

“Just a guess, Seeker, but they all know who we are.” Varric said as he kept walking.

“Your skills of observation never fail to impress me, Varric.” Cassandra said as she walked a little faster. Suddenly a person came running up to them.

“My lady Herald.” The woman said to Laura as she got down on one knee. Laura blushed and offered her hand to the woman, helping her stand back up.

“No need to kneel,” Laura said to her.

“You are one of Leliana’s people. What have you found?” Cassandra asked the scout.

“The Chantry mothers await you, but… so do a great many templars.” The scout explained.

“There are templars here?” Cassandra said, looking worriedly at Laura.

“People seem to think the templars will protect them from… from the Inquisition.” The scout said, “Their gathering on the other side of the market. I think that’s where the templars intend to meet you.”

“Only one thing to do then.” Cassandra said as she walked past the scout. “They wish to protect the people? From us?”

“You think the Order’s returned to the fold, maybe? To deal with us upstarts?”  Varric asked Cassandra.

“I know Lord Seeker Lucius, I can’t imagine him coming to the Chantry’s defense, not after all the has occurred.” Cassandra said. “Return to Haven. Someone will need to inform them if we are… delayed.”

“As you say, my lady.” The scout said as she started to jog past the group. Cassandra took the lead and they entered the main market of the city. It was beautiful. Laura hadn’t been to many human cities. As they walked around the huge blue building in the center of the Market place, Laura could see some Chantry mothers standing on a makeshift stage, with a templar. They approached the area and one of the woman began to speak.

“Good people of Val Royeaux, hear me!” The woman said. “Together we mourn our Divine. Her naïve and beautiful heart silenced by treachery! You wonder what will become of her murderer. Well, wonder no more! Behold the so-called Herald of Andraste! Claiming to rise where our beloved fell. We say this is a false prophet! The Maker would send no Elf in our hour of need!”

“I make no such claim!” Laura shouted above the woman. “I wasn’t sent here by your Maker! Or by Andraste! I am simply trying to close the breach. It threatens us all!”

“It’s true!” Cassandra stepped in, “The Inquisition seeks only to end this madness before it is too late!”

“It is already too late.” The woman said smugly, pointing at a man walking towards her. The man was in templar armor and was surrounded by templars.  “The templars have returned to the Chantry! They will face this _Inquisition_ , and the people with be safe once more!”

The man kept walking across the stage and another man came behind the woman and struck her in the head, knocking her to the ground. The templar that was on stage with the woman started to help her up, but the man spoke up.

“Still yourself. She is beneath us.” The man said.

“You’re not here to deal with the Inquisition?” Laura asked the man.

“As if there were any reason to.” The man said.

“Lord Seeker Lucius, it is imperative that we speak with…” Cassandra said to the man as he left the stage.

“You will not address me.” He said simply as he kept walking.

“Lord Seeker?” Cassandra questioned.

“Creating a heretical movement, raising a puppet as Andraste’s prophet. You should be ashamed.” The Lord Seeker said to her. Laura bit her cheek at being called a puppet. “You should all be ashamed. The templars failed no one when they left the Chantry to purge the mages! You are the ones who have failed! You who would leash our righteous swords with doubt and fear! If you came to appeal to the Chantry, you are too late. The only destiny that demands respect is mine.”

“If you are not here to help the Chantry, then you just came to make speeches?” Laura asked him.

“I came to see what frightens old woman so, and to laugh.” Lord Seeker said to her.

“But Lord Seeker… what if she really was sent by the Maker? What if…” The templar that was standing with the woman said to him.

“You are called to a higher purpose! Do not question!” Another templar said to him.

“ _I_ will make the Templar Order a power that stands alone against the Void. _We_ deserve recognition. Independence!” The Lord Seeker ranted as he saluted, prompting all the other templars to salute as well. “You have shown me nothing, and the Inquisition… less than nothing. Templars! Val Royeaux is unworthy of our protection! We march!”

They watched as all the templars marched out of the city. Varric approached them and they stood in silence for a few moments.

“Charming fellow isn’t he.” Varric said.

“Has Lord Seeker Lucius gone mad?” Cassandra said.

“Do you know him very well?” Laura asked her.

“He took over the seekers of truth two years ago, After Lord Seeker Lambert’s death. He was always a decent man, never given to ambition and grandstanding. This is very bizarre.” Cassandra explained.

“Do you think he can be reasoned with?” Laura asked her.

“I hope so. And if not him, maybe there other in the Order who don’t feel as he does.” Cassandra said. “Either way, we should first return to Haven and inform the others.”

Laura shook her head and started to walk towards the gate. Suddenly an arrow with a note on it landed right in front of her.

“What’s that?! An arrow with a message?” Cassandra shouted in surprise. Laura picked up the arrow and took the note off it. She opened it and read it out loud.

“People say you’re special. I want to help, and I can bring everyone. There’s a baddie in Val Royeaux. I hear he wants to hurt you. Have a search for the red things in the market, at the docks and ‘round the café, and maybe you’ll meet him first. Bring swords… Friends of Red Jenny.” She read out loud.

“Well that’s interesting.” Varric said. Laura decided to head over to the café to search for the _red_ thing. Trying to not seem weird, she searched around the tables and found a red handkerchief on the floor. When she got away from the café she read the message out loud.

“Thank you Friends for helping good Lady Keris. Saw those who asked about Herald enter third passage. Could not stay to see them exit.” Laura read.

“We should find the rest, so this makes sense.” Solas offered. As they went towards the docks Laura could see the woman that the templar had struck was still sitting on the ground. As they approached the woman spoke to them.

“This victory must please you greatly, Seeker Cassandra.” The woman said to Cassandra.

“We came here seeking only to speak with the Mothers. This is not our doing, but yours.” Cassandra said plainly.

“And you had no part in forcing our hand? Do not delude yourself.” The woman said. “Now we have been shown up by our own templars, in front of everyone. And my fellow clerics have scattered to the wind, along with their convictions. Just tell me one thing, if you do not believe that you are the Maker’s chosen, then what are you?”

“Someone who can help close the Breach, and end this madness.” Laura said to her.

“That is more comforting than you realize.” The woman said, a small smile spreading across her face. “I suppose it is out of our hands now. We shall all see what the Maker plans in the days to come.”

Laura bowed slightly to the woman and kept walking past her towards the docks. They found the next red handkerchief past some very bad smelling fish. Laura again, read the note out loud.

“Key lifted from drunk swearing about Herald. Don’t know what door. I’m out, debt paid.” Laura read.

“Ok only one more to find.” Cassandra said. “Where do we go?”

“Well there is a drawing on the first note. Looks like we go on the upper walkways?” Laura suggested. They headed back into the main market place and up some stairs. After some searching they found the handkerchief with a note in it next to a pot. When they examined all the notes together they discovered a time and place to go. Laura checked the position of the sun.

“Alright we go in a few hours. We don’t mind staying the night here do we?” Laura said.

“I guess not.” Varric said as he walked back down the stairs to the main market. As they headed towards a place they could stay for the night a man signaled for the Herald. Cassandra poked Laura’s arm and pointed at the man, so Laura approached him.

“You are the Herald of Andraste, are you not? I have an invitation for you.” The man said as he handed her a letter. She opened it and read it quickly.

“I guess I have a party to attend, you all get situated.” Laura said as she followed the man.

“Wait Herald! Someone should come with you.” Cassandra called after her.

“I will go.” Solas said as he caught up Laura.

“I have it under control, Solas.” Laura said to him.

“With all due respect Lethallan, you do not.” He said as he continued with her. They returned to the inn several hours later. When they found Cassandra and Varric they sat at a table in the dining hall.

“What happened at the party Herald?” Cassandra asked her.

“We got a new ally.” She said to Cassandra.

“Who?” Varric asked.

“First Enchanter Vivienne or, Madame de Fer.” Laura explained, “She says she is the leader of the _loyalist_ mages.”

“Well that should be interesting.” Varric said as he sat back in his chair.

“It is almost time to check that rendezvous point from those letters.” Laura stretched her arms high in the air.

“I suggest we go early so we can scout out the area.” Solas suggested as he stood up. Laura sighed slightly but stood up. The rest followed them outside. After an hour of searching they finally found the area that was described. Laura peaked around the corner and could see two men guarding a door.

“I don’t think they are paying attention.” Laura said.

“Well let’s help them Freckles.” Varric said as he jumped out from the alley and barraged the men with arrows. Laura and Solas flanked him and began attacking the men with spells. Cassandra ran in and intercepted the men. When the men were dead, Laura walked up to the door they were guarding and opened it. Suddenly a fireball came straight for her head, but she dodged it just in time. Looking around she found the man who had cast the spell.

“Herald of Andraste! How much did you expend to discover me? It must have weakened the Inquisition immeasurably!” The man behind the mask shouted at her.

“I don’t know who you are!” Laura shouted at him.

“You don’t fool me! I’m too important for this to be an accident! My efforts will survive in victories against you elsewhere!” He said smugly. Suddenly they heard a door bust open and man scream in pain. A female elf came out of the shadows holding a bow and arrow, pointing it at the man in the mask.

“Just say _what_ ,” The elf said as she pulled back on her bow.

“What is the…” The man started to say but soon choked on his own blood as an arrow struck him in the throat. He fell to the ground, gurgling for a few moments before he went silent. The elf made a disgusted noise and walked up to the man, yanking her arrow from his limp body.

“Squishy one, but you heard me, right? ‘Just say _what_ ’. Rich tits always try for more than they deserve. Blah, blah, blah. Obey me. Arrow in my face.” She said as she kicked the body. “So you followed the notes well enough. Glad to see you’re…” She finally looked at Laura and paused mid-sentence, “AAaand you’re an elf. Well, hope you’re not too elfy.”

“Umm… thanks?” Laura said.

“I mean, it’s all good, innit? The important this is: you glow? You’re the Herald thingy?” She said to Laura.

“Some believe I am the Herald of Andraste. But who are you, and what’s this about?” Laura asked her.

“No idea. I don’t know this idiot from manners? My people just said that the Inquisition should look into him.” The elf said as she gestured crudely at the corpse.

“Your people? Elves?” Laura asked her.

“Ha! No. People, people. Name’s Sera. This is cover, get round it. For the reinforcements. Don’t worry. Someone tipped me their equipment shed. They’ve got no breeches!” Sera said as she giggled. Laura raised her eyebrows and followed her behind the crates she pointed out. Four men came running out of a door, in nothing but shirts and helmets. Sera laughed even louder as she began to attack them. Laura and her group jumped in to help. When they men were dead Sera walked up to a gate, Laura caught up to her.

“Friends really came through with that tip. No breeches.” She said as she laughed again. “So Herald of Andraste. You’re a strange one. I’d like to join.”

“How about we get to know each other first? You know, names and such.” Laura suggested.

“One name, no wait two. It’s… well it’s like this. I sent you a note to look for hidden stuff by my friends. The Friends of Red Jenny. That’s me. Well, I’m one. So is a fence in Montfort, some woman in Kirkwall. There were three in Starkhaven. Brothers or something. It’s just a name, yeah? Let’s little people _friends_ be part something while they stick it to nobles they hate.” She rambled, “So here in your face, I’m Sera. The _Friends of Red Jenny_ are sort of out there. I used them to help you. Plus arrows.”

“So what are you offering? Noble Allies?” Laura asked her.

“Here’s how it is. You _important_ people are up here, shoving your cods around. ‘Blah, blah. I’ll crush you. I’ll crush you.” She said while making smooching sounds. “Step down and you’ve got big lords with big purses like the tit we just killed. Or was he one of the endless arselickers who follow? Doesn’t matter, his grand plan was ruined by scrap torn from his desk and a red sock. By someone who couldn’t read it.” She explained, “So no I’m not Lord Poncyfart, all ruffled. But if you don’t listen down here too, you risk your breeches.” She said as she started to laugh again about the guards.

“All right Sera. I can use you and your _friends_.” Laura agreed.

“Yes! Get in good before you’re too big to like. That’ll keep your breeches where they should be. Plus extra breeches! Because I have all these…” She said as she held up a bag full of the guard’s pants, “You have merchants who buy that pish, yeah? Got to be worth something.” She tossed the bag at Laura, “Anyway, Haven. See you there Herald! This will be grand.”

“See you there Sera.” Laura said as Sera walked away.

“What did we just get ourselves into?” Solas asked Laura.

“We got a new ally, and her _friends_ sound interesting.” Varric said as he walked out the gate as well.

It took them a week to get back from Val Royeaux. When they were done dropping off their packs and showing Sera and Vivienne and quick tour of Haven, Cassandra and Laura went to the Chantry to discuss their next move. Josephine, Leliana, and Cullen were already at the door waiting for them.

“It’s good you’ve returned. We heard of your encounter.” Josephine said to Laura and Cassandra.

“You heard?” Cassandra asked, confused.

“My agents in the city sent word ahead, of course.” Leliana said casually.

“It’s a shame the templars abandoned their senses as well as the capital.” Cullen said, crossing his arms in annoyance.

“At least we know how to approach the mages and templars now.” Laura said as she walked past the advisors, towards the war room.

“Do we? Lord Seeker Lucius is not the man I remember.” Cassandra said as she followed Laura.

“True. He has taken the Order somewhere, but to do what? My reports have been… odd.” Leliana said as she walked past Laura.

“We must look into it. I’m certain not everyone in the Order will support the Lord Seeker.” Cullen said.

“Or the Herald could simply go to the mages in Redcliffe, instead.” Josephine suggested.

“You think the mage rebellion is more united? It could be ten times worse!” Cullen said to Josephine.

“Or you could stop bickering and make a decision.” Laura said loudly, making them all look back at her, “Sorry long trip.” A blush grew on her cheeks and she rubbed her hands together nervously.

“I agree.” Cassandra said.

“We shouldn’t discount Redcliffe. The mages may be worth the risk.” Josephine said.

“They are powerful, Ambassador. But they are more desperate than you realize.” Cassandra said to her.

“You think the invitation could be some kind of trap?” Laura asked Cassandra.

“If some among the rebel mages were responsible for what happened at the conclave…” Cassandra started to explain.

“The same could be said about the templars.” Josephine interrupted.

“True enough. Right now, I’m not certain we have enough influence to approach the Order safely.” Cullen said.

“Then the Inquisition needs agents in more places.” Cassandra said, turning to Laura, “That’s something you can help with.”

“In the mean time we should consider other options.” Josephine suggested as she walked towards her office. Cullen gave Laura a slight bow and walked out of the Chantry. Laura closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. She finally decided to leave the Chantry and went to join Varric at the fire pit he frequented.

~~

As Cullen walked to his tent the sun was high in the sky. He went passed one of the new allies, First Enchanter Vivienne was her name; her gaze gave him a slight chill. He could hear the other person Laura brought back. He just knew the elf was going to be trouble, but he couldn’t complain. They asked Laura to find allies, and she was. He opened the flap to his tent and entered, closing the flap behind him. Sitting down at his desk he decided to start working on some reports. When his eyes could no longer look at another piece of paper he stood up and left his tent. When he got outside he realized it was well after midnight.

“Another day lost to reports.” He complained as he stretched, “Oh well, comes with the job.”

He decided to take a walk. Before he knew it he was about a mile away from Haven, in a thick part of the forest that surrounded the small town. Just as he decided to turn around he thought he could hear someone shouting. He stood still until he heard a blood curdling scream. He started to run towards the scream. Coming to a clearing he could four men in a circle, cheering at something. He unsheathed his sword and started walking towards the men.

“Hey! What are you doing?!” He shouted at the men. The men parted and Cullen saw what they were cheering about. He roared in ager, charging the men. Three came after him while two stayed behind. It started snowing as his sword connected with the first of the men. He stuck his sword through the man’s chest and snapped his neck. Ripping his sword out of the man’s corpse he went for another one. The second man had a sword and fought Cullen for a few minutes. Cullen received a nasty gash on his left arm and one on his upper right thigh when he heard Laura scream again. He changed his stance and swung his sword quickly, decapitating the man. The last one that had come after him stood in shock. He started to say something but Cullen ignored him, thrusting his sword into the man’s gut and ripping it out the side.

“The knife-ear offered her services to us!” One of the men who stayed behind shouted at him.

“Bullshit!” Cullen shouted at the top of his lungs. He ran at the men and swung his sword down hard, cutting one almost in half. The last man stood up, trying to get his pants on. He tried to run but Cullen grabbed him by his shirt and swung him around, smashing the hilt of his sword into the man’s face. He fell to the ground and didn’t move, but Cullen followed him and kept smashing his hilt into the man’s face.

“Herald!” He shouted as he ran over to her. The snow that had started falling nearly covered her. It made the scene much more gruesome. All the snow around her was a red puddle. “Laura can you hear me?” He asked as he grabbed her, sitting her up. Her clothes where nothing but shreds from the tree line to the clearing she was in. He ripped his gloves off and wiped her hair out of her face. As he adjusted her in his lap he noticed there was a huge amount of blood between her legs. “Laura, please! Speak to me.”

“C-Cullen is that… there was… nothing…” She tried explaining, but stared at the sky, tears streaming down her face. He squeezed her slightly and she looked at him, “T-they suppressed my m-magic… I couldn’t…”

Shivers went up his spine as he realized the men he had just killed, the men that had defiled Laura, were templars. A sickness grew in his gut as he held her close. Taking off his fur cloak he wrapped it around Laura’s shoulders and picked her up. He looked back on the scene. The snow had covered up most of the bodies, but it was turning red from all the blood. In the center of it all, was where Laura had been laying. He grew furious and headed back for Haven as fast as he could.

~~

She felt restless in her cabin. Val Royeaux had been an interesting trip, and she had received two new allies, and their friends. She hoped they would fit in nicely with the rest of her friends. They were friends now, right? She hadn’t ever had many real friends. Being the Keepers first, meant studying and training all the time. Peeking out her door she noticed it was dark out. Looking up at the night sky she could see there was not a cloud in site, just an endless sea of stars.

Leaving her cabin she decided to take a walk. Loosing herself in her surroundings, she didn’t notice a group of men where following her. She was looking up at the stars when she heard a branch crack. Her senses came alive and she quickly looked around her. There were four men walking around her. ‘How did I miss this?’ this asked herself as she began to prepare a spell. Suddenly a fifth man came from behind her and grabbed her wrist, cancelling her spell.

Fear spread through her as she realized these men were templars. She high kicked one in the face and punched another in the gut. But they soon had her overwhelmed.

“You stupid bitch, don’t you knife-ears know your role in the world?” One said as he grabbed her by her hair making her yelp in pain. The rest began tearing at her clothes as the one that had her hair drug her into a clearing. She tried to fight back, but one punched her.

“Alright gents, who wants the first go round?” One shouted as the rest began cheering.

“I haven’t fucked in a while. Let me go first.” One said as he started undoing his belt. She felt helpless as the rest held her arms and legs, spreading them apart. She started to cry and tried to brace herself, but nothing prepared her. He ripped what remained of her small clothes off and entered her too fast, too hard. She screamed out in pain and the man gave her a quick head-butt, knocking her out.

She awoke to cold beneath her and a weird pressure over her. Trying to remember where she was and what happened when she felt a rip on her insides. She screamed out in pain and remembered the men.

“Quiet knife-ear you are breaking my concentration,” The man hovering over her said. He leaned down to her neck and bit her, drawing blood. She screamed again. How long had she been out? She began looking around and figured they had all had a go with her.

“Help!” She screamed out. She cried out when he entered her again and she felt more ripping. Her vision was too blurry from her tears to see their face, so she closed her eyes. After a few minutes the men switched positions and the next one entered her roughly and she screamed at the top of her lungs.

“There is blood everywhere. Do you think this was her first time?” One of the men said in disgust.

“Well how about it sweetheart, was this your first time?” Another one asked her. She turned her head away from them and began to cry harder.

“Would you look at that?! It _is_ her first time gents, be proud.” He said getting the men to cheer.

That was when she heard his voice, demanding to know what was going on. As the men moved around her, she saw his face and began crying again. It started to snow as three of the men ran after him. Two of the men stayed with her started penetrating her faster and harder. She screamed in pain and tried to get away from the two men, but they wouldn’t let go of her. She could see blood flying around above her, and snowing falling onto her. Then she felt his warmth against her. He was asking too many questions, she couldn’t talk straight. She was so cold, and in so much pain. He picked her up and she pressed her face on his neck and buried into his collarbone. She began shaking and crying. By the time they reached Haven he was soaked in her blood and tears. No one was awake, it was close to dawn. The guards were making their rounds, but Cullen couldn’t see anyone. He went to Laura’s hut and set her on her bed and start to leave when he felt Laura grab his arm.

“NO please don’t leave!” She shouted as she gripped his arm tighter.

“Laura, I will only be gone a moment. I need to find a healer.” He whispered into her ear as he scooped her up in a hug. She shook her head, letting him set her down and leave the hut. He ran to the healers shack and practically dragged the woman out of bed.

“Commander I do not understand what you need?!” She whispered rudely too him.

“Just come at once Ma’am, please its life or death.” He whispered back trying to not wake anyone around. The healer looked down at his clothes and saw he was covered in blood.

“Alright take me where you need me.” She said grabbing a robe from her room. Laura had wrapped herself up in Cullen’s fur cloak and was asleep from exhaustion by the time Cullen and the healer had arrived. The healer touched her neck to feel her pulse. Laura woke up screaming, and shoved them back with a magical barrier.

“Laura its Cullen and the healer, you are all right, you are safe.” He said, reassuring her.

“No nothing will ever be alright.” She shouted as she lay her head back down on her pillow and began crying.

“Commander I think you should go outside.” The healer suggested.

“No Cullen, please don’t go.” She said as she adjusted herself on the bed.

“My Lady Herald, surely you would rather have Cassandra or Josephine here?” She asked her.

“No. Wake no one else. No one is to know of this.” She said sternly, looking at Cullen and the healer. They both shook their heads in agreeance and Cullen grabbed a chair, moving next to the bed and sat down.

“You might want to face the other way Commander.” The healer suggested. He turned the chair around and grabbed her hand. He listened as the healer instructed her to spread her legs and take a deep breath.

“My lady, there is a lot of damage. Have you been with a man before this?” The healer asked. Laura shook her head no, and Cullen’s heart sank. “Do you know if they left their seed in you?”

“No I was blacked out for most of it.” Laura said, fighting back tears. The healer grabbed her kit and pulled out some sewing materials.

“This is going to hurt Herald.” The healer said to her.

“How much is it going to hurt?” She asked nervously, squeezing Cullen’s hand tight. The healer sighed and handed Laura a piece of leather to bit down on.

“It’s going to hurt a lot my lady. I am sorry, but I need to stitch this up.” The healer said as she eased Laura to lie down. She gripped Cullen’s hand so hard he yelped a little and rested his other hand on hers. She bit down on the leather and tried to not scream, sweat pouting from her head. After several grueling minutes the healer was done and pulled Cullen aside.

“She is sewn up but you need to get a mage, preferably an elven mage, one who can purge her womb. Just in case one of them left their seed in her.” She suggested to him. His stomach turned and he almost threw up. The only elven mage he could think of was Solas.

“Stay here, I know who to grab.” Cullen said, steeling himself as he walked outside. He walked hurriedly to Solas’s hut and kicked on the door. Solas answered after several kocks.

“Is there something I can do for you Commander?” He asked tiredly.

“I need you to grab all your herbs and come with me.” Cullen said quietly. Solas started to refuse until he looked at the man’s clothes and could see he was covered in blood. He grabbed everything he could think he might possibly need. Cullen led him to Laura’s hut and stopped him a few feet from the door.

“You need to understand something.” He said sternly to Solas. “Given the nature of this, Laura has begged for privacy.” He opened the door and let Solas in.

“Lethallan, what happened?” Solas asked her as he ran to her side. They began frantically speaking elven to each other. He rested his forehead on hers and closed his eyes, “Ir abelas, ma len. Prepare yourself.” He said as he began mixing herbs. He concocted a foul smelling tea and handed it to Laura.

“Commander you will probably want to step outside for this, it will get messy.” Solas said to him. Cullen looked at Laura and she shook her head in agreeance. He hesitated but stepped outside and shut the door. Sitting down on a stump he tried to not remember the face she made when he first saw her. His body shuddered in anger, and he clenched his hands into fists. He jumped when he could hear Laura trying to not scream. Resting his head in his hands he berated himself. ‘She told you she liked to wander; you should have put a watch on her’. The sun rose before Solas finally left her hut.

“She’s going to need a new bed.” Solas said as he walked away slowly. Cullen knocked on the door and entered when Laura said he could. He opened the door, saw the bed and ran back outside throwing up. Entering the room again, he quickly shut the door. Her bed was soaked and dripping in blood, there was no saving it.

“Several… of them… left their seed…” She said slowly, rocking on the ground. She was still wrapped up in Cullen’s fur cloak. Suddenly he could see the anger on her face, and feel her magic in the air, “Where are they?” She asked through a clenched jaw.

“I killed them all Laura.” He said as he grabbed the chair he had been using earlier. He said the chair next to her and picked her up, putting her on it. Grabbing a cloth and the wash basin and kneeled in front of her. He began to wipe her face off gently and slowly. He worked most of the blood and dirt off of her face. Looking back at her she looked at him and gave him a small smile, but it disappeared fast.

“Thank you,” She said to him, “I think I can manage the rest.”

“If you need anything Laura, don’t hesitate to ask.” He offered as he handed her the cloth. “I will remove the bed later today.”

“No. I will take care of the bed. Have a good rest of your day Commander.” She said quickly standing up and handed his cloak back to him, “I am sorry about ruining your clothes.”

“Do not be sorry for what happened, ever.” He said sternly. She gave him another half-smile. He left her hut and went straight to the baths and began washing himself off. He realized he had a cut on his arm and his thigh. As he looked at the cuts he kept seeing flashes of Laura lying on the ground, bloody. He quickly finished cleaning himself and went to his tent. Tossing his soiled clothes to the side he tried to lie down and rid his mind of the images. His brain kept switching between seeing Laura lying on the ground to Lithoniel’s corpse after being turned into an abomination. He thought he wasn’t going to get any sleep for a long time. When he awoke he stepped out of his tent.

“You there, how long have I been asleep?” He asked a recruit.

“You’ve been in your tent since yesterday morning Commander!” The recruited shouted at him, saluting.

“Thanks.” He grumbled as he went back to his tent. He kicked his soiled clothes and found a new shirt and pants to wear. He picked up his fur cloak and sighed. It would need to be cleaned. Stepped back out of his tent he handed his cloak to a recruit and asked them to get it clean. Stretching his back he decided to head to the Chantry and see if he had missed anything. Passing Laura’s hut he thought about checking on her but figured she needed her space. Making his way in the Chantry and to the makeshift war room he went to stand in his usual spot, but froze at the doorway.

Laura was in the room. Walking around slowly, gazing at the map. He felt like he should grab her and force her to stay in her hut, at least there she would be safe.

“Good morning Commander. I trust you slept well?” Leliana asked him.

“Not very well, but that is too be expected during times of war.” He said to her.

“I slept so well I’m going to need a new bed Josephine. I had a nightmare and accidently lit it on fire.” She said laughing. She was talking and acting like nothing had happened, and when he caught a glimpse of her face, she pleaded him to not say anything.

“We were just discussing our next move Commander, the Herald wants to reach out to the mages.” Leliana said to him.

“What about the templars, I still think they are our best option.” Just as soon as the words fell out of his mouth he tried to stop them. He glanced at Laura and could see she was trying her best to keep her emotions in.

“Commander, could you please tell me how templars would be our best option. They only come in and take what they want, when they want, from who they want!” She shouted at the top of her lungs as she slammed her fists into the table.

“Laura…” He started.

“You will address me by my title, Commander.” She said sternly. He clenched his jaw and stood straight up, crossing his arms behind his back.

“Herald, I meant nothing by it. I was a templar once, I know their power.” Another sentence he wished he could take back. She felt a rip in her heart and placed her hand on her chest. He could see in her eyes that he had overstepped. She walked over to him, got right in his face and whispered to him.

“How _dare_ you stand here and tell me the power of templars after… after…” She had started but couldn’t finish her sentence without breaking down. He reached for her and she backed away. He could her magic surround him. “Dirthara ma, may you learn Commander.”

“We will reach out to the mages then?” Josephine asked, trying to break the tension.

“Yes please Josephine.” Laura said as she left the room.

“What was that about Cullen?” Leliana asked curiously.

“Nothing you should concern yourself with.” He said sternly

“I’m just confused on why she switched sides. We had the letters all written and ready to send to the templars when she came in.” Josephine mentioned while she was writing.

“If you will excuse me ladies.” He said as politely as he could, he gave a short bow and left. He thought about going to Laura’s hut, but she might set him on fire. The look she had given him was of heart break. ‘Maker what have I done,’ He thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the same chapter 5 from the original version. This is more from chapter 4 that I expanded on.

Over the next couple days Laura avoided Cullen. She would practice away from the training yard, eat her meals in her hut, usually with Solas, and never address him in meetings. She did acknowledge his presence in the meetings; she just wouldn’t do small talk. He also noticed she never made eye contact with him. He was beginning to think she hated him, but who could blame her, he would think. He had been insensitive asking about the templars the way he did.

She knew he was a templar, had known since first meeting him at the rift. He didn’t have to tell her, she could feel it. He came off as a little hostile at first, but she was an elven mage who had possibly just destroyed the conclave. She thought he was warming up to her when she agreed to go with the templars, but after… after what had happened, she couldn’t imagine asking them for help.

“What’s got you worked up Freckles?” Varric asked as he sat down.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“Everyone is avoiding you.” He pointed out. She looked around and realized people were walking far around her, trying to not make eye contact. She realized she was letting her magic seep into the air, and it was oozing anger. She closed her eyes and drew it back in.

“Sorry, I was lost in thought.” She said quietly.

“But really, what’s got you worked up?” He asked again.

“Can you keep a secret?” She asked.

“No I can’t.” He said plainly, “Everything Hawke told me, everything we experienced, went into a book.”

“Well I don’t mind if people know, I guess. It has changed my thinking, a lot.” She said to him.

“Laura, what’s the problem?” He asked getting a little closer.

“Come to my hut, please?” She asked.

“Sure thing Freckles, but before I do. Just so you know Bianca is the only woman for me.” He said winking at her.

“Well shoot,” She said winking back. She stood up and walked to her hut, he followed. Once inside she shut the door and sat in one of the chairs in her hut. Varric took the chair across from her. She could feel tears forming in the corner of her eyes. The expression on Varric’s face turned serious.

“What’s up Freckles?” He asked, reaching across the table and grabbing her hand.

“Do you remember when we got back from Val Royeaux, I spent a few days in here and my bed had to be replaced?” She asked.

“Yes?” He asked.

“I was wandering around outside of Haven, and while I was out there, I was attacked by a group of men.” She said.

“Damn Freckles.” He said while rubbing his face.

“I blacked out when one… started with me. I think they all had a turn with me. Cullen came across the men and killed them, and carried me back to Haven.” She said as a few tears escaped her eyes. He gripped her hand tighter.

“Why didn’t you cast any spells to stop them?” He asked.

“They were templars.” She said quietly.

“Andraste’s flaming ass.” He exclaimed, “Is that why we are going for the mages?”

“Yes.” She said to him.

“Is it also why you are avoiding Curly?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Curly?” She asked.

“Cullen, I won’t tell you why I call him Curly. You can figure that out for yourself. But is it?” He asked.

“Yes, I think so.” She said.

“You know he wouldn’t do anything like that, don’t you?” He asked her.

“Yes I do. I read your book, and the things that happened in Kirkwall, were appalling. But I understand why he did. Mages can be dangerous.” She said.

“He isn’t like that anymore. I know he doesn’t like to talk about it, and he doesn’t like talking about Kinloch hold either. He’s had a rough life.” Varric explained. “He may have done and said those things, but he was against Meredith when it counted.”

“Yes I know.” She said.

“Then stop giving him the cold shoulder.” He said.

“Maybe someday, thanks for listening Varric.” She said to him.

“Anytime Freckles.” He said as he left her hut. Suddenly he poked his head back in and gave her a confused look. “You might want to come check this out.”

“What?” She asked as she followed him out her hut. She noticed there were two recruits standing next to her door. They saluted the moment they saw her. “What’s the meaning of this?” She asked the recruits

“I’ll leave you too it Freckles.” Varric said as he walked away.

“The Commander asked us to guard you.” One of the recruits answered. She rolled her eyes and headed to Cullen’s tent. “Commander may I have a word with you?”

“Herald, is there something I can do for you?” He asked as he came out of his tent. He only had a simple white tunic, unbuttoned, and pants on. He must have been training because he was covered in sweat.

“Uh…yes there…is.” She stuttered. “Why do I have two recruits guarding me?”

“You know exactly why, Herald.” He said as he grabbed a cloth from his pocket and wiped sweat from his forehead. She noticed he was shaking.

“I can handle myself.” She said defensively.

“With all due respect, Herald. No you can’t.” He said. She clenched her jaw.

“Fine will they always be with me?” She agreed reluctantly.

“When you are in Haven yes, they will accompany you everywhere.” He explained.

“I’m leaving for Redcliffe tomorrow. Will they come for that?” She asked.

“Of course not, but in Haven they will follow you everywhere.” He explained again. “So the mages agreed to a meeting?”

“Well the Grand Enchanter did approach me in Val Royeaux. So we will approach them and discuss the next move.” She explained.

“Alright, be safe.” He said to her, a look of sincerity in his eyes.

“Always am, Commander.” She said, smiling slightly. She walked back to the chantry, grabbing Varric and sending one of her guards to get Sera and Solas. When she got inside the Chantry she asked Vivienne to join them and after finding Cassandra they all headed to the front gate.

“I am glad we got Master Dennett to come and help us.” Cassandra said as she approached the stables.

“Hey, Blackwall!” Laura shouted over to him, “Do you want to come to Redcliffe with us?”

“Sure, Herald. Do we have enough horses for everyone”? He asked as he approached them.

“Yes, thanks to Master Dennett.” She said to him. They all chose horses and waited for Laura.

“Come on Freckles, what’s the hold up. We don’t want to be leaving late.” Varric said to her.

“Sorry!” She said as she was running back to them, “I was requesting a new mount.”

“And what will it be?” Solas asked.

“I asked for a Red Hart.” She said to him.

“That’s a fine choice.” He said to her. They mounted their horses and headed towards Redcliffe. After a few days of travelling they closed in on the gates of Redcliffe. Suddenly a guard came running past all of them, a look of terror on the woman’s face. Laura realized they were in for a fight, and she was glad they had left their mounts at the crossroads.

They came around a bend and could see a fade rift ahead of them. As they got closer the rift reacted to the mark on Laura’s hand and she noticed there were all sorts of weird pools on the ground. Some were green, and some were yellow. When they charged in Laura ran through a green pool and noticed everyone around her was running real slowly. Varric ran through a yellow one and noticed everyone speed up around him. When they got the demons down and the rift sealed everyone stood around for a second.

“None of my reports indicated temporal distortions near these rifts, very interesting.” Vivienne said.

“The Veil is weaker here than in Haven. And not merely weakened but altered in a way I have not seen.” Solas said as he walked around a bit.

“Somethings not right, stay on your guard.” Laura said as she approached the gates.

“Maker have mercy! It’s over? Open the gates!” The guard who had passed Laura earlier was running back up to them. The guards behind the gates started opening them and Laura and her group passed through. One of Leliana’s scouts approached Laura.

“We’ve spread word that the Inquisition was coming, but you should know that no one here was expecting us.” The scout informed Laura.

“No one? Not even Grand Enchanter Fiona?” Laura asked him.

“If she was, she hasn’t told anyone.” The scout said, shrugging his shoulders. “We’ve arranged use of the taverns for the negotiations.”

“Agents of the Inquisition, my apologies!” A mage said as he came running up to them. “Magister Alexius is in charge now, but hasn’t yet arrived. He’s expected shortly. You can speak with the former Grand Enchanter in the meantime.”

“Why is this place so weird?” Sera asked, looking around.

“We must speak with Fiona at once.” Vivienne spoke up.

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Varric said from behind Laura.

“Vivienne, Cassandra and Solas come into the tavern with me. Varric, Blackwall, and Sera see if you can find people that need some help.” Laura said to everyone. “We will meet back at the front gate in a few hours.”

The group split up and Laura headed to the tavern with Vivienne, Cassandra, and Solas. As they went through Redcliffe they noticed there were a lot of mages.

“It’s a good thing the Commander didn’t come with us.” Cassandra said as she looked around.

“The Commander is right to want mages watched over by templars; it’s the order of things.” Vivienne said proudly.

“I agree, to a point.” Laura said. When they reached the tavern they entered and approached Grand Enchanter Fiona.

“Welcome agents of the Inquisition.” Fiona said, bowing slightly. Laura gave a short bow back. “First Enchanter Vivienne.” She sounded surprised to see her there.

“My dear Fiona. It’s been so long since we last spoke. You look dreadful! Are you sleeping well?” Vivienne said to her.

“What has brought you to Redcliffe?” Fiona asked Laura, ignoring Vivienne.

“We’re here because of your invitation back in Val Royeaux.” Laura said, giving her a confused look.

“You must be mistaken. I haven’t been to Val Royeaux since before the conclave.” Fiona said to her.

“There is no mistake. While the templars were leaving, you came to Val Royeaux and asked me here.” Laura said to her. She started to feel a bit angry with this game, whatever it was.

“The templars left Val Royeaux? Where did they go? That sounds… why does that sound so strange?” Fiona said in disbelief. “Whoever or, whatever brought you here, the situation has changed. The free mages have already… pledged themselves to the service of the Tevinter Imperium.”

“I understand you are afraid, but you deserve better than slavery to Tevinter.” Solas said to her.

“Fiona dear, your dementia is showing.” Vivienne said as she rubbed her face.

“As one indentured to a Magister, I no longer have the authority to negotiate with you.” Fiona said to them.

“An alliance with Tevinter is a terrible mistake!” Laura shouted at her.

“All hope of peace died with Justinia. This _bargain_ with Tevinter would not have been my first choice. But we had no choice. We are losing this war, I needed to save as many of my people as I could.” Fiona explained. Suddenly the door to the tavern opened and a man walked in.

“Welcome my friends!” He exclaimed with a smile. “I apologize for not greeting you earlier.”

“Agents of the Inquisition allow me to introduce Magister Gereon Alexius.” Fiona said as Alexius walked to a table.

“The southern mages are under my command. And you are the survivor, yes? The one from the fade? Interesting.” Alexius said to Laura, eyeing her up and down.

“I’d like to know more about this alliance between the rebel mages and the Tevinter Imperium.” Laura said to him.

“Certainly, what specifically would you like to know?” Alexius asked her.

“I haven’t seen any sign of the Arl or his men?” Laura asked.

“The Arl of Redcliffe left the village.” Alexius said coolly. “There were… tensions growing. I did not want an incident.”

“The Grand Enchanter told me she is _indentured to a Magister_.” Laura said to him.

“Our southern brethren have no _legal_ status in the Imperium. As they were not born citizens of Tevinter, they must work for a period of ten years before gaining full rights.” Alexius explained. “As their protector I shall oversee their work for the imperium.”

“I’m not clear on when _exactly_ you negotiated with Fiona.” Laura said to him.

“When the conclave was destroyed, these poor souls faced the brutality of templars, who rushed to attack them. It could only be through divine providence that I arrived when I did.” Alexius said proudly.

“It was certainly very… timely.” Fiona agreed, suspicion lacing her voice.

“What exactly does the Imperium gain by taking the rebel mages under its wing?” Cassandra asked from behind Laura.

“For the moment, the southern mages are a, _considerable_ expense. After they are properly trained, they will join our legion.” Alexius explained.

“You said not all my people would be military! There are children, those not suited…” Fiona said to him.

“And one day I am sure they will _all_ be productive citizens of the Imperium, when their debts are paid.” Alexius said to Fiona through a clenched jaw.

“I’m here to get mages to close the Breach.” Laura said to him.

“Right to business! I understand of course.” Alexius said to Laura, ushering her to a table. Laura glanced at Fiona and she had a look of pure heartbreak, she knew she had chosen wrong. “Felix would you send for a scribe, please? Pardon my manners my son Felix, friends.” Felix bowed and walked away.

“I’m not surprised you are here. Containing the Breach is not a feat that many could even attempt.” Alexius said to her, “There’s no telling how many mages it would take to even accomplish such an endeavor. Ambitious, indeed.”

“Does that mean you will lend your mages to our cause?” Laura asked him.

“There will have to be…” Alexius had started to say, but looked at his son. Panic spread across his face. Felix was walking back to them, but he looked terribly ill. He seemed he was about to fall so Laura jumped up and caught the man, helping him stand back up. As he grabbed Laura’s hand for support she noticed he slipped a note into her hand. She quickly hid the note and helped Felix stand up.

“Felix?” Alexius asked, worried.

“My Lady, I am so sorry. Please forgive me.” Felix said to Laura.

“Are you alright?” Alexius asked him.

“I’m fine, father.” Felix tried to play it cool.

“Come, I’ll get your powders. Please excuse me, friends. We will have to continue this another time.” Alexius said as he quickly started to leave the tavern, “Fiona, I require your assistance back at the castle.”

Fiona bowed and followed as Felix limped after his father.

“I don’t mean to trouble everyone.” Felix said to everyone.

“I will send word to the Inquisition. We will conclude this business at a later date.” Alexius said before he left the tavern. Laura glared in his direction and checked the note Felix gave to her.

_“’Come to the Chantry, you are in danger._ ’” Laura read out loud.

“Interesting?” Solas said to Laura.

“There’s no telling who or what may be waiting in the Chantry for us.” Laura said to the group. “We should get Blackwall, Varric, and Sera.”

On the way out of the tavern Laura noticed there was a tranquil. She approached him and he begged her to let him join the Inquisition. Apparently Magister Alexius didn’t want tranquil. Laura accepted him and left the tavern. When they finally found the rest of their group they headed for the Chantry. As they entered the Chantry they noticed a man fighting demons in the middle of the room.

“Good! You’re finally here! Now help me close this damn thing, won’t you?” The man said to Laura. As the group charged the demons they noticed the same pools on the ground as the first rift they came across at Redcliffe gates. Laura avoided the green pools and tried to get into a yellow one, she hadn’t experienced that one before. She started to get motion sick with how fast she was moving. She stepped out of the pool and helped take the demons down. When they were all dead she closed the rift and took a step back from the man.

“Fascinating!” The man said looking around, “How does that work exactly? You don’t even know do you? You just wiggle your fingers, and boom! Rift closes.”

“Who are you?” Laura asked him.

“Ah getting ahead of myself again, I see.” The man said as he straightened his clothes, “Dorian of House Pavus, most recently of Minrathous. How do you do?”

“How do you do?” Laura said back to him.

“Magister Alexius was once my mentor, so my assistance should be valuable. As you are sure I can imagine.” Dorian said to her.

“I was expecting Felix to be here?” Laura asked him.

“I’m sure he’s on his way. He was to give you the note, then meet us here after ditching his father.” Dorian explained.

“Alexius couldn’t jump to Felix’s side fast enough when he pretended to faint. Is there something wrong with him?” Laura asked Dorian.

“He’s had some lingering illness for months. Felix is an only child, and Alexius is acting like a mother hen, I presume.” Dorian said.

“Are you a Magister?” Laura asked him. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“All right. Let’s say this once. I’m a mage from Tevinter. But not a member of the Magisterium. I know the southerners use the terms interchangeably, but that only makes you sound like barbarians.” Dorian said defensively.

“Are you the one who sent that note then?” Laura asked.

“I am. Someone had to warn you, after all.” Dorian said to her. “Look you must know there is danger. That should be obvious even without the note.”

“What do you mean?” Cassandra asked.

“Let’s start with Alexius claiming the allegiance of the mage rebels out from under you. As if by magic, yes? Which is exactly right. To reach Redcliffe before the Inquisition, Alexius distorted time itself.” Dorian explained.

“I hope that’s less dangerous than it sounds.” Laura said to him.

“More.” Dorian said to her.

“Manipulating time itself?” Vivienne scoffed behind him, “Many have attempted over the ages, but none have succeeded.”

“The rift you closed here? You saw how it twisted time around itself, sped some things up and slowed others down?” He asked them all. They all shook their heads yes. “Soon there will be more like it, and further from Redcliffe. The magic Alexius is using is wildly unstable, and it’s unraveling the world.”

“I’d like a bit more proof than _it’s magical time control, go with it_.” Laura said to him.

“I know what I’m talking about. I helped develop this magic.” Dorian said, glaring at her. “When I was his apprentice it was pure theory. Alexius could never get it to work. What I don’t understand is why he’s doing it? Ripping time to shreds just to gain a few hundred lackeys?”

“He didn’t do it for them.” A voice said off to the side. Felix appeared from the shadows and walked up to Dorian.

“Took you long enough. Is he getting suspicious?” Dorian asked him.

“No, but I shouldn’t have played the sickness card. I thought he would be fussing over me all day.” Felix said to him, he turned to Laura, “My father has joined a cult. Tevinter supremacists. They call themselves the _Venatori_. And I can tell you one thing. Whatever he’s done for them, he’s done it to get to you.”

“Alexius is your father. Why are you working against him?” Laura asked Felix.

“For the same reason Dorian works against him. I love my father and I love my country. But this? Cults? Time magic? What he’s doing is madness. For his own sake you have to stop him.” Felix said.

“It would also be nice if he didn’t rip a hole in time. There’s already a hole in the sky.” Dorian said.

“Why would he rearrange time and indenture the mage rebellion just to get to me?” Laura asked.

“They’re obsessed with you, but I don’t know why. Perhaps because you survived the Temple of Sacred Ashes?” Felix offered.

“You can close the rifts. Maybe there’s a connection? Or they see you as a threat?” Dorian said.

“If the Venatori are behind those rifts, or the Breach in the sky, they’re even worse than I thought.” Felix said.

“Do you have any suggestions?” Laura asked them.

“You know you’re his target. Expecting the trap is the first step in turning it to your advantage. I can’t stay in Redcliffe. Alexius doesn’t know I’m here, and I want to keep it that way for now.” Dorian said to Laura. “But whenever you’re ready to deal with him, I want to be there. I’ll be in touch. And Felix? Try not to get yourself killed.”

“There are worse things than dying, Dorian.” Felix said as he turned and walked out of the Chantry. Dorian slipped out a side door.

“I guess we head back to Haven and see where to start.” Laura said to everyone as she left the Chantry. They walked back to the cross roads to get their horses and headed back to Haven. When they got back to Haven it was mid-afternoon. Everyone was tired from the road and went their separate ways. Laura’s guards met her at the gate and she headed to her hut.

After writing out a detailed report of what happened, and looking over the list of things Varric had given her from the towns’ people of Redcliffe, she gave her report of Redcliffe to one of her guards and asked them to take it to Leliana. She was finally able to change out of her road clothes and opted for a light and loose fitting shirt and pants. When she felt rested enough she left her hut, guards in tow, and _accidently_ found herself in the training yard, staring at Cullen.

“Herald, I hadn’t realized you were back.” He said when he saw her.

“We got back earlier today; I figured you would have read my report? I assumed Leliana would copy it and send it out.” Laura said as she rubbed her hands together.

“I did receive a report from Leliana; I just got caught up in training.” He said as he started to walk back to his tent. She followed and waited patiently outside for him to find it. As soon as he emerged he kept walking for the Chantry. “I can read it on the way.”

“Ok that sounds good.” Laura said as she caught up to him. They walked in silence as he read the report. When they entered the war room Leliana and Josephine were working quietly. Cassandra soon walked in and Laura decided to start.

“I am sure you have all read the report?” Laura asked. They all shook their head yes.

“We don’t have the manpower to take the castle. Either we find another way in, or give up this nonsense and go get the templars.” Cullen said quickly. Laura tensed at the mention of templars, but didn’t say anything.

“Redcliffe is in the hands of a magister. This cannot be allowed to stand.” Cassandra said to him.

“The letter from Alexius asked for the Herald of Andraste by name. It’s an obvious trap.” Josephine said as she held up the letter.

“So we’ve heard from Magister Alexius. I expected as much.” Laura said.

“And yet some of us want to sit and do nothing.” Leliana said spitefully.

“Not this again.” Josephine said as she sighed.

“Redcliffe Castle is one of the most defensible fortresses in Ferelden. It has repelled thousands of assaults.” Cullen explained to Leliana. He then turned to Laura, “If you go in there, you’ll die. And we’ll lose the only means we have of closing these rifts. I won’t allow it.”

“And if we don’t even try to meet Alexius, we lose the mages and leave a hostile foreign power on our doorstep!” Leliana said to him.

“Even if we could assault the keep, it would be for naught. An _Orlesian_ Inquisition’s army marching into Ferelden would provoke war. Our hands are tied.” Josephine said in defeat.

“The magister…” Cassandra started.

“Has outplayed us.” Cullen cut in.

“We can’t just give up!” Laura shouted, “There has to be something we can do.”

“We cannot accept defeat now. There must be a solution.” Cassandra said.

“Other than the main gate, there’s got to be another way into the castle. A sewer? A water course? Something?” Laura asked, looking at each of the advisors.

“There’s nothing I know of that would work.” Cullen said as he looked at the map.

“Wait.” Leliana said as she seemed to be remembering something, “There is a secret passage into the castle, an escape route for the family. It’s too narrow for our troops, but we could send agents through.”

“Too risky. Those agents will be discovered well before they reach the magister.” Cullen said to her.

“That’s why we need a distraction. Perhaps the envoy Alexius wants so badly.” Leliana offered.

“While they’ve focused on Lavellan, we break the magister’s defensives. It could work, but it’s a huge risk.” Cullen said. Suddenly the door to the war room burst open. Laura turned to see Dorian entering.

“Fortunately, you’ll have help.” Dorian said as he sauntered into the room. A flustered recruit was following him.

“This man says he has information about the magister and his methods, Commander.” The recruit said to Cullen. Dorian looked at Laura and smiled. Cullen glared at Dorian and dismissed the recruit.

“Your spies will never get past Alexius’s magic without my help. So if you’re going after him, I’m coming along.” Dorian said.

“The plan puts you in the most danger. We can’t, in good conscience, order you to do this.” Cullen said to Laura, “We can still go after the templars if you’d rather not play the bait. It’s up to you.”

“I would rather play the bait than go after the templars.” Laura said sternly as she left the room. She made it outside and found her guards.

“Hello gentlemen.” She said to them.

“Hello ma’am.” They both said as they saluted her.

“What are you names?” She asked them.

“I’m Brandon ma’am.” The taller one said. He must be Ferelden, judging by the accent.

“I’m Matthew ma’am.” The other one said, “I came from Kirkwall.”

“It’s nice to meet you both. I will be staying here in the Chantry to discuss things with Spymaster Leliana.  Could you two go and gather my friends, here are their names. Ask them to go to the gates, and when you’re done come and get me.” She said, handing them both a list of names.

“Yes ma’am!” They said as they saluted and left. Laura went back inside and sat down in a chair off to the side. Closing her eyes for a moment, _only a moment_ , she told herself. Soon she was snoring and had to be woken up by her guards.

“Herald?” She heard Matthew say quietly as he approached.

“Yes Matthew?” She said as she opened her eyes and stretched her hands up high.

“Your friends are waiting at the gate for you.” He said to her.

“Alright thank you for doing that gentleman.” She said to them. They bowed and stood back so she could walk out of the Chantry, following her. She made her way to the gates and could see everyone standing around.

“Hi guys. I asked you all to come here so we could discuss our next move.” Laura said to them, “We will be going to Redcliffe tomorrow, early, to get the mages from Alexius. All of us will be going into the castle together. No matter what happens we need to be on the defensive. So rest up and be ready for a possible fight.”

“Anything you say darling.” Vivienne said as she headed back towards the Chantry.

“Are we really saving the mages?” Sera asked as she kicked some snow around.

“Yes Sera, they are becoming slaves to a magister, we can’t just sit by and do nothing.” Laura said to her.

“That’s what they do, yeah? Always showing up places? Tevinter must be rubbish.” Sera said as she headed to the tavern.

“We’ll be ready Freckles.” Varric said to her, “Come and sit at the fire with me, and we can talk about stuff.”

Everyone else separated and Laura was hoping they would get proper rest. She didn’t want to mention that Leliana’s agents would be sneaking into the castle, just in case Alexius had a spy in Haven.

“So are you feeling better?” Varric asked her when they were situated around the fire.

“Yes I am, thank you for listening when you did,” She noticed Solas was slowly walking past them. “Solas, why don’t you join us?” She asked him.

“I would but I need my rest.” He said politely.

“Ah come on Chuckles, don’t want to sit with us?” Varric teased.

“Maybe next time.” He forced a smile and kept walking towards his hut.

“Oh don’t tease him Varric.” Laura said as she jabbed her elbow into his side.

“It’s all fun Freckles. Are you ready for tomorrow?” He asked.

“No I’m not, honestly. I’m terrified because I feel like the templars are still the better choice.” She said as she rubbed her face with her hands.

“Why do you feel that?” He asked her.

“Cullen says that he thinks the templars could suppress the Breach, make it weak. And I think they can. And I think bringing a bunch of mages here, and letting them use their magic on the Breach. Well it could possibly make things so much worse.” She explained.

“Hey no one said this was going to be easy. You will have to make some tough decisions. You will have to live with these decisions. Make sure you can live with this one, no matter what you choose.” He said to her.

“You’re right. I should just stick with the mages. We don’t know why the templars moved to a private location, they could be fine, right?” She rambled.

“No one knows Freckles.” He said as he patted her back, “Now go get some rest so we can close this Breach up.”

“Thanks Varric.” She said to him. Standing up she headed to her hut and flopped on her bed. She had this gut feeling that bringing the mages here would be a bad idea. But she figured it was nerves and ignored them. She made her decision, she needed to stick with it.


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning Laura and her companions left for Redcliffe. The nervousness hadn’t left her. She as hoping it would pass, but it seemed to get more intense as they got closer to Redcliffe. Leaving their horses at the crossroads, again, they headed for Redcliffe. Instead of going into the town they took another road that led to the castle. When they got inside they noticed there were a bunch of men in masks.

“Announce us.” Laura said as she approached them. Another man came running up to them.

“The invitation was for Mistress Lavellan _only_. The rest of you must wait here.” The man said.

“Where I go, they go.” Laura said defiantly. She could feel herself starting to shake, _is this the wrong move_ , she kept asking herself. The man looked at everyone and Laura only shrugged at him. He bowed and led them into the main hall. Varric noticed the masked men in the front hall started following them. Alexius was sitting in the throne, Felix was at his side and Fiona was down a few steps.

“My Lord Magister, the agents of the Inquisition have arrived.” The man who met them at the door said to Alexius.

“My friend! It’s so good to see you again. And your associates, of course. I’m sure we can work out some arrangement that is equitable to all parties.” Alexius said to Laura.

“Are we mages to have no voice in deciding our fate?” Fiona asked as she approached Alexius.

“Fiona, you would not have turned your followers over to my care if you did not trust me with their lives.” Alexius said to her.

“If the Grand Enchanter wants to be part of these talks, then I welcome her as a guest of the Inquisition.” Laura said to Alexius.

“Thank you.” Fiona said, bowing slightly. Alexius clenched his jaw and sat back in the throne. “The Inquisition needs mages to close the Breach, and I have them. So, what shall you offer in exchange?”

“I would much rather discuss your time magic.” Laura said to him.

“I’m afraid I have no idea what you mean.” Alexius said smugly.

“She knows everything, Father.” Felix said to Alexius, closing his eyes.

“Felix, what have you done?” Alexius said to him.

“You wanted me here, why?” Laura asked him. She knew he was flustered and she was hoping he would tell her everything.

“Do you even know what you are?” He asked her, “You walk into _my_ stronghold with your stolen mark, a gift you don’t even understand, and think you’re in control? You’re nothing but a mistake.”

“If you know so much, enlighten me. Tell me what this mark on my hand is for.” Laura said to him.

“It belongs to your betters. You wouldn’t even begin to understand its purpose.” Alexius explained.

“Father, listen to yourself! Do you know what you sound like?” Felix pleaded with him.

“He sounds exactly like the sort of villainous cliché everyone expects us to be.” Dorian said as he stepped out from the shadows.

“Dorian.” Alexius said as he glared at him, “I gave you a chance to be a part of this. You turned me down. The Elder One has power you would not believe. He will raise the Imperium from its own ashes.” Alexius ranted.

“That’s who you serve? The one who killed the divine? Is he a mage?” Laura asked.

“Soon he will become a god. He will make the world bow to mages once more. We will rule from the Boeric oceans to the Frozen seas.” Alexius said.

“You can’t involve my people in this!” Fiona shouted at Alexius.

“Alexius, this is exactly what you and I talked about _never_ wanting to happen! Why would you support this?” Dorian shouted at him. Laura thought she heard an arrow behind her, but ignored it.

“Stop it, Father. Give up the Venatori. Let the southern mages fight the Breach, and let’s go home.” Felix pleaded.

“No! It’s the only way, Felix. He can save you!” Alexius said to him.

“Save me?” Felix shouted at him.

“There _is_ a way, the Elder One promised. If I undo the mistake at the Temple…” Alexius started to ramble.

“I’m going to die, you need to accept that.” Felix said to him.

“Seize them, Venatori! The Elder One demands this woman’s life!” Alexius shouted. Suddenly all the masked men in the room fell to the ground and Inquisition scouts took their places.

“You’re men are dead, Alexius.” Laura said, sweeping her arm around the room.

“You… are a mistake! You never should have existed!” Alexius shouted. He held out his hand, and the amulet in it began to produce a green magic, and started to float. Alexius was beginning to cast a spell. Suddenly Dorian shouted and sent a spell at him. Alexius faltered but still the spell swallowed Laura and Dorian. Everyone else stood there, shocked. When the smoke cleared they all realized Laura was gone.

~

Just as soon as the spell swallowed them up it spit them out. They came crashing into water, disoriented and freaked out they looked around. Suddenly two men came running into the room.

“Blood of the Elder One!” One of them shouted.

“Where did they come from?!” The other one shouted. Suddenly the men charged them and Laura and Dorian started casting spells at them. When they men were dead Laura looked around the room. There were huge pieces of red lyrium sticking up out of the ground.

“Displacement? Interesting!” Dorian said as he looked around. “It’s probably not what Alexius intended. The rift must have moved us… to what? The closest confluence of arcane energy?”

“The last thing I remember, we were in the castle hall.” Laura said to him.

“Let’s see if we’re still in the castle, it isn’t… oh of course! It’s not simply where—It’s when! Alexius used the amulet as a focus. It moved us through time!” Dorian exclaimed.

“Did we go forward in time or back, and how far?” Laura asked. She could feel herself shaking.

“Those are _excellent_ questions! We’ll have to find out won’t we?” Dorian said as he walked to the door of the cell they were in, “Let’s look around and see where the rift took us. Then we figure out how to get back… if we can.”

“Wait, what was Alexius trying to do?” Laura asked him.

“I believe his original plan was to remove you from time completely. If that happened you would never have been at the Temple of Sacred Ashes or mangled his Elder One’s plans. I think your surprise in the castle hall made him reckless. He tossed us into a rift before he was ready.” Dorian explained.

“But what did you do?” She asked.

“I countered it, the magic went wild, and here we are. Make sense?” He asked.

“It just seems so insane.” Laura said as she rubbed her hands across her face.

“I don’t even want to _think_ about what this will do to the fabric of the world.” Dorian said, “We didn’t _travel_ through time so much as punch a hole through it and toss it in the privy. But don’t worry, I’m here. I will protect you.”

“That’s… comforting.” Laura said to him. “What about everyone else? Could they have been drawn through the rift?”

“I doubt it was large enough to bring the whole room through. Alexius wouldn’t risk catching himself or Felix in it. They’re probably still where and when we left them, in some sense, anyway.”

“Alexius mentioned an _Elder One_ in the hall, so did one of these men. Do you know what they are talking about?” Laura asked.

“Leader of the Venatori, I suspect. Some magister aspiring to godhood. It’s the same old tune, _let’s play with magic we don’t understand. It will make us incredibly powerful!_ Evidently, it doesn’t matter if you rip apart the fabric of time in the process.” Dorian explained.

“What happens if we can’t get back?” Laura asked. She started to tremble even more.

“Then we get comfortable in our new present.” Dorian said flatly. Laura sighed and decided to check the men they had killed, pockets. They had shut the door when they came in, and it was locked. She found the key in one of the men and they left the cell. They went up a few flights of stairs and could see the entire place they were in was littered with red lyrium.

“Alexius has made a dreadful mess of this place hasn’t he?” Dorian said as he looked around them.

“Yes he has. I didn’t see this part of the castle.” Laura replied.

“It was covered in the tackiest carvings of wolves and dogs I’d ever seen. Though, this is not an improvement.” Dorian said as he followed Laura. She noticed many of the hallways and doors were blocked by red lyrium. They stepped into a room and could see an elf in a cell. As they approached they could hear him chanting.

“Andraste blessed me, Andraste blessed me. My tears are my sins, my sins, my sins… Andraste guide me, Andraste guide me…” The elf was saying.

“What did they do to you?” Laura asked in horror. His eyes never focused on her.

“Andraste blessed me, Andraste blessed me…” He kept saying.

“He’s gone Laura.” Dorian said as he grabbed her arm.

“He was the one who led us to the tavern to speak with Grand Enchanter Fiona.” Laura said as she turned away.

She walked towards a cell across the room and the whole entire floor was filled with bones. She quickly walked to the back of the room and up the stairs. The room they stepped into had a grated floor and a draw bridge across from them. She peeked around the corner and could see there were two guards. Charging in, they took out the guards and looked around for a control for the drawbridge. Not seeing one, Laura decided to go in the door to the left and down the stairs. Not seeing anything worth note she decided to go down a set of stairs and into another room full of cells.

“Has he turned this entire place into a prison?” Laura asked Dorian.

“It seems he has.” Dorian answered. She noticed there was a large amount of red lyrium in the last cell so she walked up to it. She was absolutely shocked to see Fiona _in_ the red lyrium.

“Grand Enchanter Fiona?!” Laura shouted in desperation.

“You’re… alive? How?” Fiona asked them. Laura noticed her voice sounded different.. “I saw you… disappear… into the rift.”

“I don’t understand, what’s happened to you?” Laura asked her.

“Red lyrium… it’s a disease. The longer you are near it… eventually… you become this. Then they mine your corpse for more.” Fiona explained.

“Can you tell us the date? It’s very important.” Dorian pleaded with her.

“Harvestmere… nine forty-two Dragon.” Fiona struggled to say.

“Nine forty- _two_? Then we’ve missed an entire year.” Dorian said in disbelief.

“We have to get out of here. Go back in time.” Laura said to Fiona.

“Please… stop this from happening. Alexius… serves the Elder One. More powerful… than the Maker…. No one… challenges him and lives.” Fiona pleaded.

“Alexius will wish he _had_ killed me.” Laura said as she gripped the bars of the cell.

“Our only, hope is to the find Alexius, and take the amulet he used to send us here.” Dorian said, “If it still exists I can use it to in the exact spot we left, and hopefully return to our time”

“Good.” Fiona said as she closed her eyes.

“I said _maybe_. It could very well turn us to paste.” Dorian said.

“You _must_ try. Your Spymaster… Leliana is here. Go find her.” Fiona said, “Quickly! Before the Elder One learns you are here!”

Laura looked at her for a few more moments and turned away. She started walking back through the doors they had come through and ended up in the room with the grated floor again. She decided to cross to the right door and went down the stairs.

“If red lyrium really is an infection… why is it coming out of the walls?” Dorian asked in horror.

“Are you sure you really want to know the answer to that?” Laura asked him. She opened a door and could hear a familiar voice, humming.

“Varric?” Laura asked as she walked up to the cell.

“Andraste’s sacred knickers, you’re alive, Freckles.” He said as he stood up. She grabbed the lock to the door and froze it, breaking it open. “Where were you? How did you escape?”

“We didn’t escape. Alexius sent us into the future.” Dorian explained.

“Everything that happens to you is weird.” Varric said to Laura as he left the cell.

“You might be right about that.” Laura said to him, trying to smile. She noticed that his voice, too, sounded weird.

“I’m always right, Freckles. And when I’m not, I lie about it.” He said smiling back, “So what are you doing here? Or did you come back just to trade quips with me?”

“We get to Alexius, and I just _might_ be able to send us back to our own time. Simple, really.” Dorian explained.

“That… may not be as easy as you think. Alexius is just a servant. His _Elder One_ assassinated the Empress and led a demon army in a huge invasion of the south.” Varric explained to them. “The Elder One rules everything, well what’s left. You shouldn’t worry about Alexius.”

“I’ll promise you Varric. I will make sure _none_ of this happens.” She said to him.

“I’m pretty sure your crazy or I’m crazy. Either way, it’s a nice thought.” He said shrugging his shoulders, “You want to take on Alexius? I’m in, let’s go.”

“Where’s Bianca?” Laura asked him.

“Bastards took her.” He said angrily.

“Let’s find her along with everyone else.” Laura said to him.

“I don’t know if anyone is left.” Varric said to her.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“You’ll see.” He said as he walked out of the room. They continued out of the room and down another set of stairs. Since there was only one door they went through that, and surprise it was more cells. Laura was tired of seeing cells. She just wanted to go back and stop all this from happening. One of the rooms had waist deep water in it and more, red lyrium everywhere. Leaving the room they went into another room and could hear another familiar voice.

“The light shall lead her safely through the paths of this world and into the next. For she who trusts in the maker, fire is her water.” The person was saying. Laura walked up the dark cell and could see Cassandra, sitting in the back of it.

“Cassandra?” Laura asked.

“You’ve returned to us. Can it be? Has Andraste given us another chance?” Cassandra asked her. Laura froze the lock and broke the door open. “Maker forgive me. I failed you. I failed everyone. The end must truly be upon us if the dead return to life.”

“We’re going to kill Alexius. Come with us.” Laura pleaded as she helped her stand up.

“I don’t understand? What use is there in fighting now?” Cassandra asked.

“We are going to make sure none of this ever happens. Dorian is pretty sure he can take us back in time, and stop this.” Laura explained.

“So you are going to make sure that none of this will take place?” Cassandra asked her, looking at Dorian in hope.

“I promise Cassandra.” Laura said to her.

“So none of this will happen? Andraste please let this be true.” She said as she closed her eyes, “Alexius locked himself in his throne room. That is where we will find him.”

“Let’s go then.” Laura said as she started to walk towards the stairs.

“Have you told her Varric?” Cassandra said to him.

“I haven’t gotten a chance.” He said.

“What’s going on?” Laura asked them.

“When you disappeared, word got out that Alexius had _killed_ the Herald of Andraste. We were all captured since we were in the castle already. Varric and I are all that is left. Everyone else was mined for red lyrium. Cullen and Leliana brought the Inquisition’s army to fight Alexius, but by the time they got here, the Elder One’s demon army over-powered them.” Cassandra explained.

“Fiona said Leliana was here. Does that mean Cullen died in battle?” Laura asked.

“I don’t know your personal relationship with Cullen, but….” Cassandra said, but faltered.

“Cassandra, Varric, what is going on?” She asked them.

“Freckles, it’s Curly, he is Alexius’s personal guard.” Varric said. Laura could feel shivers run up her spine.

“W-what do you mean?” She asked in disbelief.

“When they captured him and Leliana he was forced to consume red lyrium. It broke him to learn that you had died. He became something else.” Cassandra said to her.

“I like to think that he was forced to do the things he did. Red lyrium does that. But he seemed to delight in torturing us all. Alexius used him.” Varric explained.

“Let’s find Leliana and get out of here.” Laura said to Dorian. She could feel herself shaking. As they were running back up to the room with the grated floor they could hear machinery moving.

“What is that?” Laura asked.

“Either Alexius knows you are here, or one of us was about to be tortured.” Varric said to her.

“Find them! They must be here somewhere!” Laura could hear a man shouting.

“They know we are here.” Dorian said. They readied their weapons and charged into the room, attacking the men and taking them down. Cassandra and Varric seemed a bit slow, but Laura didn’t know how long they were in those cells. They walked through the door and up another set of stairs. Laura could feel herself becoming tired. So many stairs, so much to take in, a lot has happened. They went through the guard barracks and came to a section of the castle. Varric and Cassandra both stopped at the door.

“What’s wrong?” Laura asked them.

“This is the torture chamber.” Varric told her.

“Guys we can’t hesitate, we can’t stop; we need to kill Alexius and stop _all_ of this from happening.” She pleaded with them. They stepped through the threshold and kept going. After a few rooms Laura could hear someone talking. She walked up to a set of stairs and could hear a man speaking.

“There is no Maker. The Elder One has taken all that is His and will soon rule from His city.” The man was saying. Laura busted into the room right as a woman spoke.

“It still doesn’t make him a god.” The woman said, as soon as they were in the room, the men slit the woman’s throat. They quickly killed the men in the room and kept searching more rooms for Leliana. As they came to another section of the castle they could hear another man speaking.

“Tell me how Lavellan knew of the sacrifice at the temple!” The man said.

“Never!” Laura could hear Leliana shouting at the man, and then they heard her scream as she was slapped. Laura opened the door and saw all types of torture tools around the room.

“You will break!” The man said as he held a knife to Leliana’s throat.

“I will _die_ first.” Leliana said. Laura wanted to scream when she first saw Leliana. She looked horrible. Torture had taken a huge toll on her. Laura stepped out to where Leliana could see her, “Or you will.” She said as she wrapped her legs around the man’s neck, breaking it.

“You’re alive.” Leliana said as Laura undid her shackles.

“You’re safe now.” Laura said to her.

“Forget _safe_. If you came back from the dead, you need to do better than _safe_. You need to end this.” Leliana said in disgust, “Do you have weapons?” Laura shook her head yes. “Good, the magister is probably in his chambers.

“You are curious how we got here?” Dorian asked her.

“No.” Leliana said plainly. She walked over to a chest and took out her bow. She handed Bianca to Varric, and he smiled.

“Alexius sent us forward in time. This, his victory, the Elder One—it was never meant to be.” Dorian explained.

“I am so sorry for _everything_ you’ve suffered Leliana.” Laura said to her.

“We have to reverse his spell. If we can get back to our time, we can stop all this from happening.” Dorian said.

“And mages wonder why people always fear them.” Leliana said as she walked past them. “No one should have this power.”

“It’s dangerous and unpredictable. Before the Breach, nothing we did…” Dorian tried saying.

“Enough!” She shouted, “This is all pretend to you. Some future you hope never comes real. I suffered, the whole world suffered. It was real.”

“What happened while we were away?” Dorian asked her.

“Stop talking.” She said sternly.

“I’m just asking for information.” He said defensively.

“No. You are talking to fill silence. Nothing happened that you want to hear.” Leliana said. Laura walked out of the room and started down another hallway. Leliana stepped in front of her and kept walking, “It’s this way.”

They came to another room that had a grated floor and looked up. The castle was torn open and the sky looked bleak. They went through the only other door and were welcomed with a rift. Demons came pouring out of it. They quickly took down the demons and stopped to catch their breath.

“We need to find Alexius.” Dorian said as he started to walk, “He’s probably in the nicer part of the castle, if there is one.”

Laura walked up to a gate, and Cassandra started turning the wheel to open it. They went up the stairs and they could smell water. They came up to what appeared to be docks. Someone started talking in the distance.

“The magister needs more power for his rituals.” A woman said.

“No don’t hurt me Linnea, you know me!” A man shouted at her. Suddenly there was a burst. They walked around the corner and two shades charged them. Cassandra ran in and took one down instantly. Varric and Leliana filled the other with arrows. Laura stood back and looked at Dorian. They both exchanged knowing looks, they were taking their time and their friends were growing impatient. They headed up some more stairs and were outside. Laura looked up at the sky and gasped.

“The Breach! Its…” Laura exclaimed.

“Everywhere!” Dorian finished for her. Leliana kept running ahead of them so the rest caught up to her. Right as they were heading to another part of the castle, a rift formed in front of them. They took down wave after wave of demons and Laura was finally able to close the rift. As they went forward another rift popped up.

“They must be forming because of the mark!” Cassandra said as she charged into the group of demons. When the demons were dead and the rift closed they headed inside the castle. The entire floor was covered in a weird green mist. As they walked down the hallway they could hear someone shouting.

“I am not a child! I can resist you!” The person shouted.

“I am you.” Another person said. They burst into the room the voices were coming from and a person was consumed by flames by the fireplace shouting no.

“Why did he do that? We could have helped him!” Laura said as she ran up to where he was.

“We will _help_ him by making sure none of this ever happens.” Dorian said to her, “He resisted that demon to the last.”

They left the room and continued working their way through the castle, weaving in and out of rooms, checking every place for any sign of their friends.

“What became of Felix? Do you know?” Dorian finally asked.

“Yes, I know.” Leliana said.

“And you aren’t going to tell me are you?” Dorian asked.

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Leliana said spitefully. They kept walking and finally came into a huge room and could see Venatori fighting demons they had summoned. They killed everyone. Demons and Venatori and finally got the rift sealed.

“This is the main hall. Alexius is close.” Leliana said to them. Laura saw a peculiar shard on the ground so she picked it up.

“What in Andraste’s name is that? Hold onto it, I want to look at it later.” Dorian said to her. They cleared out the rest of the castle and found four more shards. There was nowhere else to go so they went back to the main hall. Laura noticed there was a door at the very end and walked up to it. Before she could get to the door someone stepped in front of them.

“C-Cullen?!” She asked in disbelief.

“Laura?” He said as he saw her. She gasped as he stepped in the light. His fur pauldron was replaced with pieces of red lyrium jutting from his shoulders. There was more, red lyrium coming out of his forearms, like bracers. “You’re supposed to be dead. You said she was dead!” He shouted at Cassandra.

“I didn’t know what happened!” Cassandra shouted at him.

“Alexius sent us forward in time. We are here to kill him” Laura explained.

“I can’t let you do that.” He said as he unsheathed his sword.

“Cullen, we can go back in time and stop this!” She shouted at him.

“I have orders to stop you at all costs.” He said sternly.

“How can you do this?” She asked him.

“I have no choice; they will cut me off of lyrium.” He said desperately.

“The Cullen I knew didn’t need lyrium.” Cassandra said to him.

“He was weak.” He said as he readied his sword and shield.

“I will not fight you Cullen. You saved my life once. I’m going to save yours.” She said to him.

“Remember Kirkwall, Curly. Remember Meredith, how can you take red lyrium after what it did to Meredith?!” Varric shouted at him.

Cullen started to recite the chant of light as he began to charge Laura. Three Venatori charged in from a side room and began to attack the rest of the group. Laura watched Cullen carefully. She had seen him practice a few times; she was hoping to know where he would start. He swung his sword and she dodged it. She could see the anger in his face. She looked around and could see everyone else fighting the Venatori. He swung at her again and she dodged him.

“Fight me!” He shouted at her.

“No I will not!” She shouted back. Varric took out one of the Venatori and aimed at Cullen, “No!” Laura shouted to him, “Stay out of this!”

Cassandra, Dorian and Leliana finished with their Venatori and stepped back, watching Cullen and Laura. She dodged all of his attacks, but never once attacked him. He was growing furious. The red lyrium in his shoulders started to glow. He swung his sword quicker this time, and it connected with Laura’s arm, cutting her.

“You will not get past me!” He shouted. Suddenly his face changed from anger to hurt. Laura looked down and could see there was an arrow sticking out of his chest. As he charged again, two more arrows stuck into his stomach.

“LELIANA?!” Laura screamed at her.

“We need to move on!” She shouted back at Laura. Cullen fell to his knees, wheezing. Laura ran to his side and grabbed him. A look of pain and terror spread across his face.

“Speak to me.” She said quietly to him, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

“This seems familiar,” He said, laughing slightly. “Except I was holding you.”

“Oh Cullen.” Laura cried out. Tears streamed down her face as she wept.

“You have to fix this.” He said desperately, “Make sure this… never…” He said with his final breath. She held him tighter and kissed his cheek.

“Let’s finish this.” She said as she set his body gently on the floor. She examined the door and held up one of the shards.

“I think they go in the door, like locks.” Dorian offered. She stuck it in and it fit. Pulling out the other four she placed them in the door and it opened. They could see Alexius standing at the very back. Laura could see another person crouched by the fire place.

“Look at what you’ve done Alexius! All this suffering, and for what?” Laura asked him.

“For my country, for my son… but none of that matters now.” Alexius said, looking at her over his shoulder, “I knew you would appear again. Not that it would be now. But I knew I hadn’t destroyed you. My final failure.”

“Was it worth it? Everything you did to the world? To yourself?” Dorian demanded.

“It doesn’t matter now. All we can do, is wait for the end.” Alexius said.

“What do you mean? What is going to end?” Laura asked him.

“The irony that you should appear _now_ , of all possibilities.” Alexius laughed, “All that I fought for, all that I betrayed, and what have I wrought? Ruin and death. There is nothing else. The Elder One comes, for me, for you, for us all.”

Leliana ran forward and grabbed the person that was crouching at the fireplace. Alexius jumped back and reached out for them.

“Felix!” He shouted.

“That’s _Felix_!” Dorian shouted at him, “Maker’s breath, Alexius, what have you done?!”

“He would have died, Dorian! I _saved_ him!” Alexius said desperately, “Please don’t hurt my son, I’ll do anything you ask!”

“Leliana let Felix go, he’s innocent!” Laura pleaded with her.

“No one is innocent,” She said coldly as she slit Felix’s throat.

“NO!” Alexius shouted as he sent them all flying with a spell. Cassandra recovered and charged into him. Laura and Dorian stood back shooting spells, and Leliana and Varric shot arrows at him. After a few minutes he summoned a rift and dove behind a barrier. Laura noticed there were the pools of green and yellow on the floor so she stepped into a yellow one. Since the yellow sped up her spells she stepped into it and did as much damage as she could. When the demons were dead she closed the rift and it closed Alexius’s barrier. Cassandra ran in, bashing Alexius to the floor, he fade-stepped away from her into the middle of the room and shot a spell at Laura.

“Your death will be my apology!” He shouted. Suddenly he summoned another rift and dove behind a barrier. A lesser terror and some shades popped out of the rift and they took them down as quick as they could. When Laura closed the rift, Cassandra charged in knocking Alexius down again. Finally they over-powered him and Varric filled his chest with arrows. He fell to the ground sputtering blood everywhere. Dorian quickly ran up to him and ripped the amulet from his hands.

“He wanted to die, didn’t he? All those lies he told himself, the justifications… He lost Felix long ago, and he didn’t even know it. Oh Alexius…” Dorian said as he looked at Alexius’s corpse.

“This Alexius was too far gone. But the Alexius in our time might still be reasoned with.” Laura said to him.

“That’s true. This is the same amulet he used before. I think it’s the same one we made in Minrathous. That’s a relief. Give me an hour to work out the spell he used, and I should be able to reopen the rift.” Dorian explained.

“An hour?! That’s impossible! You must go now!” Leliana shouted at them. Suddenly they heard a loud roar and the ground started shaking. “The Elder One!”

“I was wondering when he would show up.” Varric said. He turned to Cassandra and they both nodded.

“We’ll head out front and keep them off your tail.” Cassandra said to her.

“I can’t just let you kill yourself for me! There has to be another way!” Laura shouted.

“Look at us!” Leliana shouted, “We are already dead. The _only_ way for us to live is for none of this to happen!” Cassandra and Varric turned, leaving the room and shutting the door behind them. “Cast your spell, you have as much time as I have arrows.”

Dorian frantically started working on the spell. Laura stood next to him looking between him and Leliana. They could hear fighting outside.

“Though darkness closes, I am shielded by flame.” Leliana said as she readied an arrow. A demon burst through the door carrying Varric’s body, tossing it to the side.

“Andraste guide me. Maker, take me to your side.” Leliana said as she shot an arrow into a Venatori. She emptied her quiver into all the men that had charged into the room. Suddenly an arrow lodged into her side and she didn’t stop her chanting. She ripped the arrow out of her side and stabbed a man in the face. Laura tried to run to help her but Dorian grabbed her arm.

“You move, and we all die!” Dorian shouted at her. He went back to casting the spell and Laura watched in horror as Leliana became over-whelmed. The last thing she saw before being sucked through the rift was a demon ripping out Leliana’s heart. When they appeared back in their time Laura turned to Alexius. Her expression was pure anger. Alexius stepped back slightly, looking terrified.

“You’ll have to do better than that.” Dorian said smugly. Alexius fell to his knees and surrendered.

“Put aside all claim to Redcliffe and we let you live.” Laura said through a clenched jaw.

“You won. There is no point in continuing this charade.” Alexius said. “Felix…”

“It’s going to be alright, father.” Felix said to him.

“You’ll die.” Alexius said sadly.

“Everyone dies.” Felix said. The Inquisition scouts that had come through the secret entrance with Dorian, surrounded Alexius and put him in chains, walking him out of the castle.

“Well, I’m glad that’s over.” Dorian said to Laura. Suddenly the main hall doors burst open and a bunch of knights started walking into the room. “Or not”

“Grand Enchanter!” A man shouted. Laura looked behind her and could see King Alistair. “Imagine how surprised I was to learn you’d given Redcliffe Castle away to a Tevinter Magister.”

“King Alistair!” She said surprised, walking up to him.

“Especially since I’m fairly sure Redcliffe belongs to Arl Teagan.” The King said to Fiona.

“Your majesty, we never intended…” Fiona started to say.

“I know what you intended. I wanted to help you, but you’ve made it impossible.” He shook his head, “You and your followers are no longer welcome in Ferelden.”

“But… we have hundreds who need protection! Where will we go?” Fiona asked.

“The Inquisition might be willing to take in the mages.” Laura said as she stepped forward.

“And what are the terms of this arrangement?” Fiona asked her.

“Hopefully better than what Alexius gave you? The Inquisition _is_ better than that, right?” Dorian asked as he stepped forward.

“I know you are a mage, but consider how these mages have acted. They need to be conscripted, not coddled.” Cassandra said to her.

“It seems we have little choice but to accept whatever you offer.” Fiona said, defeated.

“We would be honored to have you fight as allies at the Inquisition’s side.” Laura said, standing proudly.

“We’ll discuss this. Later.” Cassandra said through a clenched jaw.

“I pray that the rest of the Inquisition honors your promise, then.” Fiona said to Laura.

“The Breach threatens all of Thedas. We cannot afford to be divided now. We can’t fight it without you. Any chance of success requires your full support.” Laura said to her.

“I’d take that offer if I were you. One way or another, you’re leaving my kingdom.” King Alistair said to Fiona.

“We accept. It would be madness not to.” Fiona said to Laura, “I will gather my people and ready them for the journey to Haven. The Breach will be closed. You will not regret giving us this chance.”

Fiona turned and gathered all her people in the castle and Laura and her group headed back to the cross roads. When Fiona and the mages met Laura at the cross roads they all headed to Haven, together.

~

When they finally reached Haven, Laura looked around the training yard for Cullen, but didn’t see him. Everyone else went their separate ways, hoping for a chance to rest before the attempted to close the Breach. Luckily Solas had patched up Laura’s arm at the cross roads so she headed to the Chantry. As she walked up to the Chantry she could hear the advisors talking. She opened the door and could see Cullen, Josephine, Leliana, and Cassandra standing together, talking.

“It’s not a matter for debate. There will be abominations among the mages, we must be prepared!” Cullen said angrily.

“If we rescind the offer of an alliance, it makes the Inquisition appear incompetent at best, tyrannical at worst.” Josephine said to him.

“What were you thinking, turning mages loose with no oversight? The veil is torn open!” Cullen shouted at Laura.

“We need them to close the Breach. I am not about to clap irons on my fellow mages. I wanted their help and I felt they could prove themselves to be more than Rebel mages.” Laura said back to him.

“I know we need them for the breach, but they could do just as much damage around here themselves.” Cullen sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. “You were there Cassandra, why didn’t you stop her?!”

“While I do not completely agree with the decision, I support it.” Cassandra said. “The sole point of the Heralds mission was to gain the mages’ aid, and that was accomplished.”

“The voice of pragmatism speaks! And here I was just starting to enjoy the circular arguments.” Dorian said from behind Cassandra. Laura smiled when she saw him.

“Closing the Breach is all that matters.” Cassandra said.

“We need to close the breach, what I saw in the future was something I never want to see happen. We cannot fail.” Laura said.

“You went forward in time?” Cullen asked her.

“Yes. I haven’t written up my report yet, but I will give it to Leliana later today.” Laura said to him.

“I will need to discuss somethings about that with you.” Cassandra said to her.

“I will need that full report. You mentioned the Elder One assassinated Empress Celene and had a demon army, these things cannot happen.” Leliana said.

“Sounds like something a Tevinter cult might do. Orlais falls and the Imperium rises. Chaos for everyone!” Dorian said sarcastically.

“One battle at a time. It’s going to take time to organize our troops and the mage recruits. Let’s take this to the war room.” Cullen said as he glared at Dorian. He turned to Laura, “Join us. None of this means anything without your mark, after all.”

“Of course.” She started to smile but he was replaced by the _dark future_ Cullen and her smile vanished instantly. He looked confused at her, and she simply nodded her head.

“Meet us there when you are ready.” Josephine said as she walked away.

“I’ll skip the war council. But I would like to see the Breach up close, if you don’t mind.” Dorian said to Laura.

“Then you’re… staying?” Laura asked him, smiling.

“Oh, didn’t I mention? The south is so charming and rustic. I adore it to little pieces!” He said, smiling back.

“There’s no one I would rather be stranded in time with, future or present.” Laura said to him.

“Excellent choice. But let’s not get _stranded_ again anytime soon, yes?” Dorian said as he stood up straight, stretching his back.

“I will begin preparations to march on the summit. Maker willing, the mages will be enough to grant us victory.” Cullen said as he headed to the war room. Laura walked up to the war room and could see that Josephine was talking with someone.

“The Inquisition appreciates your help in this matter, lady Korpin.” Josephine said to the dwarf.

“And I…I’ll take my leave, good day.” The dwarf said as she saw Laura, and walked away.

“Who was she Josephine?” Laura asked.

“A merchant. I thought we should reach out to the dwarves to secure lyrium for the mages. I sent for someone before you left for Redcliffe.” Josephine explained. “According to Lady Korpin, it’s raised the ire of the Chantry.”

“How?” Laura asked her.

“Access to lyrium makes us rather more formidable than they anticipated. We are becoming a challenge. Sadly the remaining grand clerics appear to be consolidating the Chantry’s power instead of comforting the masses.” Josephine explained.

“Mage Circles started falling years ago. The Chantry was troubled even before the Divine’s murder.” Laura said to her.

“Yet many people continue to bear it great love.” Josephine said as she started to walk back into her office. “We will not benefit from its decline. Little but the Chantry ties Orlais, Nevarra, Ferelden, Antiva, and even Rivain to a common cause.”

“Has the Chantry truly promoted such peace?” Laura asked as she sat on a bench.

“Andraste’s chant is familiar across all kingdoms, a source of many shared customs. That is the crucial point. Common ground is the start of all negotiations.” Josephine said to her.

“I supposed a shared faith can be useful when talking with strangers.” Laura said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

“Precisely! And these similar interests are merely where we begin. We must learn to think beyond our own wants to secure peace in Thedas.” Josephine said.

“That is ambitious.” Laura said to her.

“Yes it is. But it is what needs to happen.” Josephine said, “Oh! While I have you here, I have a question.”

“Alright go ahead.” Laura said.

“The remaining grand clerics sent a missive inquiring about the events at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. They demand to know whether the Inquisition officially claims that Andraste saved you from the Breach. If it were up to you how would you reply?” Josephine asked her.

“I would tell the Chantry I was saved by circumstance, not divine intervention.” Laura said to her.

“Yet, as rumors as your Andraste’s Herald grow, the grand clerics may not believe such a humble reply.” Josephine said to her.

“I don’t care what they think.” Laura said to her.

“A difficult situation. I thank you for your answer. Have a good day.” Josephine said as she bowed slightly. Laura stood up, bowed back and left the room. She headed to her hut and began to write her report for Leliana when she heard a knock at her door. She opened it and was surprised to see Cassandra standing there.

“Oh hello Cassandra, I thought you would be resting.” Laura said, “Come in.”

“Thank you Herald.” She said as she stepped into the hut.

“It’s Laura, Cassandra.” Laura said as she offered a seat to her.

“Yes of course.” Cassandra said as she sat in the chair Laura offered

“What did you need?” Laura asked as she sat down.

“I wanted to discuss what you told me about the dark future.” She said.

“Ok, what did you want to know?” Laura asked.

“You said Cullen was there and had red lyrium growing out of him, and was Alexius’s personal guard yes?” Cassandra asked.

“Yes I did. He tried to kill me, said he was being forced too, or they would cut off his lyrium supply. Leliana killed him.” Laura said, remembering it all.

“Leliana would only kill a friend if she absolutely had too.” Cassandra said to her, “But I need you to do something for me.”

“What?” Laura asked.

“Do not tell Cullen what you saw.” Cassandra said to her.

“And why not, if I may ask?” Laura asked.

“I cannot tell you, but I just need you to keep that part to yourself. Tell Leliana of course, she has already been asked to keep that part from him.” Cassandra explained.

“Alright if you think its best.” Laura said to her.

“Yes I do.” Cassandra said as she stood up, “Thank you for your time.” She left the hut and left Laura sitting there, confused.


	7. Chapter 7

In the morning Laura headed towards the Chantry and could see a person standing in front of it looking around.

“Can I help you?” Laura asked the man.

“Excuse me. I’ve got a message for the Inquisition, but I’m having a hard time getting anyone to talk to me.” The man said to her.

“Who are you, soldier?” Laura asked him.

“Cremisius Aclassi with the Bull’s Chargers mercenary company, we mainly work out of Orlais and Nevarra.” The man said.

“What’s the message?” Laura asked him.

“We’ve got word of some Tevinter mercenaries gathering out on the Storm Coast. My company commander, Iron Bull, offers the information free of charge. If you’d like to see what the Bull’s Chargers can do for the Inquisition, meet us there and watch us work.” Cremisius said to her.

“What should I know about your commander?” Laura asked.

“Iron Bull? He’s one of those Qunari, the big guys with the horns? He leads from the front, he pays well, and he’s a lot smarter than the last bastard I worked for. Best of all, he’s professional. We accept contracts with whoever makes the first real offer. You are the first time he’s gone out of his way to pick sides.” Cremisius explained.

“Well that’s comforting.” Laura said, laughing slightly. “What can your Bull’s Chargers offer the Inquisition?”

“We’re loyal, we’re tough, and we don’t break contracts. Ask around Val Royeaux. We’ve got references.” The man said.

“Why did your commander send us this information?” Laura asked him.

“Iron Bull wants to work for the Inquisition. He thinks you’re doing good work.” The man replied.

“I look forward to meeting this, Iron Bull.” Laura said to him.

“We’re the best you’ll find. Come to the Storm Coast, and you can see us in action.” The man said as he walked away. Laura watched him for a minute and thought there was something, feminine about him. She made her way into the Chantry and found Fiona.

“Hello Fiona, how are your accommodations?” Laura asked her.

"Herald of Andraste, yes the accommodations are fine." She said as she looked up from some paperwork.

"How long until you and your mages are ready to close the breach?" Laura asked her.

"It will take about a month for all of my followers to arrive and get settled in and another two to three weeks after that for training." Fiona explained.

"Alright. Will you let me know when you are ready?" Laura asked.

"Yes of course Herald." Fiona said to her. Laura bowed slightly and walked into the makeshift war room. She could see Cullen staring at the map intently and Josephine and Leliana talking quietly. Shutting the door she noticed the advisors had stopped doing what they were doing and were looking at her.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to interrupt." Laura said as her face flushed red.

"Don't apologize Herald." Cullen said as he looked back at the map.

"Fiona says they should be ready in a month or so." Laura said to them.

"A month?!" Cullen exclaimed as he quickly looked at her.

"Yes. A lot of her followers are still travelling." Laura said quietly. He could see that he had startled her and calmed himself.

"Sorry for shouting Herald. I was hoping we could get the breach closed sooner." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I was hoping we could also get it closed sooner." She said as she rubbed her hands together.

"Ready to go home?" Leliana asked her.

"No. I was hoping to travel." She said as she looked at each of them.

"I'm sure you could stay with us awhile after the breach is closed. There are many more rifts in the world that need to be closed." Leliana suggested.

"And of course you could be instrumental in deciding the next divine." Josephine said to her.

"How will I be _instrumental_ in that?" Laura asked, narrowing her eyes.

"You are the Herald of Andraste. People will look to you for who to elect." Josephine explained.

"I don't know how many times I need to say this. I am _not_ your Herald of Andraste. I am a dalish elf and a mage." Laura said sternly. Josephine sighed and Leliana smiled slightly.

"Who was that person standing out in front of the chantry?" Cullen asked, changing the subject.

"He said his name was Cremisius and was apart of a group called The Bull's Chargers. Asked me to come out and see what they were made of." Laura explained.

"Well at least it's something to do while you wait for the mages." He said.

"That is true." She said as she looked down at the map.

"If you go out there, see what they want, and head back, that should be more than enough time for the mages to be ready." Leliana said to her.

"Alright I will head out there." Laura said as she started to walk out.

"When will you go?" Cullen called after her.

"Right now." She shouted back. Walking out of the Chantry she asked her guards to find all her friends and have them meet her at the gates. When everyone was ready they mounted their horses and headed for the Storm Coast.

It took two weeks to get to the camp Scout Harding had set up for them. When they reached the camp they left their horses in capable hands and Laura went looking for Harding.

"Your Worship!" Laura heard from behind her.

"Ah there you are Harding." Laura said as se turned to her.

"For what its worth, welcome to the Storm Coast." Harding said to her.

"Thanks." Laura said, smiling at her.

"I would have sent word sooner, but our efforts have been.. delayed." Harding said.

"How so?" Laura asked.

"There's a group of bandits operating in the area. They know the terrain, and our small party has had trouble going up against them. Some of our soldiers went to speak with their leader. Haven't heard back, though." Harding said as she looked behind her. Laura assumed the soldiers had gone that way.

"I will do what I can in the short amount of time we have to find our people." Laura assured her.

"Thank you, your worship. That's a relief." Harding said as she visibly relaxed. "The soldiers didn't have an exact location for the bandits, but they were starting their search farther down the beach."

"Alright we will start there." Laura said.

"And with all this fuss we haven't been able to start a proper search for the Wardens, either. Well goodluck and enjoy the sea air, I heard it's good for the soul." Harding said as she smiled and walked away.

"Oh wait, Scout Harding?" Laura called to her.

"Yes your Worship?" Harding asked as she stopped.

"Have you heard anything about a group called the Bull's Chargers?" Laura asked.

"Yes, they are just down the beach." Harding said to her.

"Thank you." Laura said as she turned to her group. "Alright Cassandra could you take Blackwall, Vivienne and Sera to see if you can find anything on the missing soldiers."

"Yes of course Herald." Cassandra said to her.

"Don't do anything drastic, just get information and meet back here. I am going to take Dorian, Varric and Solas to meet this Iron Bull."

"Alright see you in a bit." Cassandra said as they walked away. Laura and the rest headed straight down to the beach and started looking for the Bull's Chargers. As they came down onto the actual beach they noticed a group of people attacking some Tevinters.

"Only attack the Tevinters, unless one of these other people attack you directly." Laura instructed as they joined the fight. She noticed there was a Qunari man with huge horns and several other people. She recognized Cremisius and they helped kill the Tevinters. When they were dead the Qunari spoke out to his group.

"Chargers! Stand down!" The man shouted out. His group quickly sat down and started to catch their breath. "Krem how did we do?"

"Five or six wounded, chief. No dead." Krem said to him.

"That's what I like to hear. Let the throatcutters finish up, then break out the casks." The Qunari man said to Krem. He turned to Laura and eyed her up and down with his one good eye. "So you're with the Inquisition huh? Glad you could make it. Come, have a seat. Drinks are coming."

"Nicely done." Laura said as she looked around at the slaughtered Tevinters. "I hear you are looking for work."

"I am, but not before my drink, though." He said as he walked towards a rock and sat on it. Laura followed and stood in front of him. "I assume you remember Cremisius Aclassi, my lieutenant."

"Of course, good to see you again." Laura said to him.

"Good to see you too. The throatcutters are done, chief." Krem said to Bull.

"Already? Have 'em check again. I don't want any of those Tevinter bastards getting away. No offense, Krem." Bull said, winking at Krem.

"None taken. Least a bastard knows who his mother was. Puts him one up on you Qunari, right?" Krem said as he walked away.

"So... you've seen us fight. We're expensive, but we're worth it... and I'm sure the Inquisition can afford us." Bull said to her.

"How much is this going to cost me, exactly?" Laura asked him.

"Wouldn't cost _you_ anything personally, unless you wanna buy drinks later. You're Ambassador-- what's her name-- Josephine? We'd go through her and get the payments set up." Bull said to her.

"Alright." She said a little worried.

"Gold will take care of itself. Don't worry about that. All that matters is that we're worth it." Bull said as he laughed and smiled at her.

"The Chargers seem like an excellent company." Laura said as she looked over his group.

"They are. But you're not just getting the boys. You're getting me. You need a front line body guard, I'm your man. Whatever it is-- demons, dragons? The bigger the better." He stood up and walked away a little bit, Laura followed behind him, "There's one more thing. Might be useful, might piss you off. Ever hear of the Ben-Hassrath?"

"No I've never heard of it." She said to him.

"It's a Qunari order. They handle information, loyalty, security, all of it. Spies, basically. Or well... we're spies. The Ben-Hassrath are concerned about the Breach. Magic out of control like that could cause trouble everywhere. I've been ordered to join the Inquisition, get close to those in charge, and send reports on what's happening."

"Why are you telling me this?" Laura asked, confused.

"I also _get_ reports from Ben-Hassrath agents all over Orlais. You sign me on, I'll share them with your people." He said to her.

"Well I am sure Leliana would enjoy that. Welcome to the Inquisition." Laura said to him.

"Thanks Boss." he said smiling at her. "Krem! Tell the men to finish drinking on the road. The Chragers just got hired!"

"What about the casks, chief? We just opened them, with axes." Krem said back to him.

"Find some way to seal them. You're Tevinter, right? Try blood magic." Bull shouted at her. She could feel Dorian tense up from where he was standing. She gave him a slight smile. "Should we meet you back at Haven?"

"You can head there if you want? I need to see if the rest of my party found the missing soldiers, then we will head back." Laura explained.

"I will send my men to Haven, and I will stick around and help you find your soldiers." Bull said as he turned to Krem. He quickly instructed him on what to do and the Chargers headed out. Laura led the rest back to the Inquisition camp and could see Cassandra and the rest where there.

"Herald! We found the soldiers, they were slaughtered." Cassandra explained.

"Damnit." Laura said as she stomped her foot into the ground.

"But we found this note." Blackwall said as he handed it to her, "It seems that if we make this _Mercy Crest_ we should be able to challenge their leader without the rest attacking us."

"Alright, let's make it." Laura said as she walked up to the work bench in the camp. After a half an hour she had the necklace made and put it on.

"Looks good, Freckles." Varric said as he winked at her.

"Well let's go find these bandits and deal with them." Laura said as she headed away from the camp. Everyone followed her as they looked for the camp. When they finally found it the sun was beginning to set. They came to the door and the bandit guarding it glanced at Laura's neck and noticed the necklace. He opened the gate and let them in. Laura walked into the small complex and looked around. She noticed there were quite a few men inside.

"Keep your eyes open Boss." Bull said as he looked around. A giant man approached them and eyed Laura up and down.

"So you would challenge the Blades of Hessarian?" The man asked her.

"You killed soldiers of the Inquisition. We cannot let this stand." Laura said sternly.

"You want justice? Claim it!" He shouted at her. Two giant dogs came from the sides of them and everyone started fighting the man and the dogs. When they were finally down Laura looked around at everyone else.

"It's done. As long as everyone here respects the outcome." Laura said outloud. One of the other men approached Laura.

"Your Worship. The Blades of Hessarian are at your service. If you want eyes on the coast, here we are." The man said to her.

"We could always use more agents. You are very welcome. We will contact you when we know what we need from you." Laura said to him. He bowed and backed away. Laura and her group headed back to the Inquisition camp.

"We should rest then head back to Haven." Cassandra suggested.

"I am sure the mages are close to being ready by now." Laura said as she retired to a tent.

Unfortunetly the mages were not ready when they returned from the Storm Coast. But travelling any where would be a waste, because the mages _should_ be ready by then. _Should._ Laura grew slightly frustrated that they weren't ready. The breach needed to be closed, and fast. She practiced in the small space next to her hut each day. Growing more furious with each practice.

On one day of her practicing she could sense someone watching her, but she neglected to turn around until she was done. She was only slightly surprised to see Cullen standing next to her hut watching her.

"Hello Commander." She said politely as she passed him.

"Hello Herald, enjoying your training?" He asked as he followed her. She walked into to her hut, leaving the door open, and grabbed a cloth to wipe the sweat from her brow.

"No I'm not. I'm doing it so I don't force Fiona and her mages to march to the breach." Laura said.

"You may need too. The delay is unnecessary and getting in the way of us closing the breach." He offered.

"Will you go with me then?" She asked.

"If that will help you, then sure." He said smiling.

"I may need a back bone." She said to him.

"Let's go then." He said as he stepped back. She followed, closing the door to her hut. They walked into the Chantry and found Fiona.

"Grand Enchanter Fiona." Laura said to her. She turned around and jumped slightly at seeing Cullen with her.

"Lady Herald. Is there something I can do for you?" She asked.

"You can have your mages ready to march tomorrow morning to the breach." Laura said plainly, trying to stand a little taller. Cullen stepped a bit closer to her and straightened his back. Fiona swallowed hard and stepped back a bit.

"Of course Lady Herald, we will be ready." Fiona said as she bowed slightly. Laura bowed back and walked away. Cullen stayed behind a few seconds and followed after Laura.

"Thank you." She said quietly to him.

"Of course Herald." He said to her. "I should get back to the new recruits."

"Alright Cullen, have a good day." She said smiling at him.

"You too Herald." He said as he walked out of the Chantry. She walked out to the training grounds, a few minutes after Cullen so people didn't think she was following him, and approached Cassandra.

"Cassandra." Laura said to her.

"Herald, what can I do for you?" She asked her.

"The mages will be ready to help with the Breach tomorrow." Laura explained.

"That's good news. What did you do to get them ready?" Cassandra asked.

"I just told Fiona to be ready." Laura said to her, trying to straighten her back and appear commanding but dropped her shoulders when Cassandra arched her eyebrows at her, "Alright I had Cullen go with me."

"Good. I know he doesn't want to be linked to the templars anymore, but the fact that he _was,_ is intimidating enough." Cassandra said.

"I was going to let everyone know that we are marching at first light." Laura told her.

"Sounds like a plan. See you tomorrow." Cassandra said to her. Laura turned to her guards and asked them to gather her friends at the fire pit Varric frequents. When everyone was gathered she asked them all to sit.

"Alright everyone. Tomorrow we march on the Breach. We are going to close this thing once and for all. When that is done I will continue closing the smaller rifts throughout Thedas and will help in catching those responsible. You don't have to stay, and are free to leave when the Breach is closed if you wish." Laura said to them all, "Now get some rest." She watched them all leave and headed to her cabin. Before she could get relaxed she heard a knock at her door. She walked to the door and opened it and was surprised to see Solas.

"Hello Lethallan." He said to her.

"Hello Lethallin." She said back to him as she backed up and allowed him to enter. What she didn't see was Cullen starting to approach and halt when he saw Solas enter her cabin. He walked quietly up to her door and dismissed her guards. He pressed his ear to the door and started to listen.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked Solas.

"The Chosen of Andraste, a blessed hero sent to save us all." He said to her as he sat down in a chair.

"Am I riding in on a shining steed?" She asked, giving him a crooked smile.

"I would have suggested a Griffin, but sadly those are all extinct. Joke as you will, posturing is necessary." He said to her as she sat down across from him. Cullen was straining to listen to their conversation so he moved to a window. "I've journeyed deep into the fade in ancient ruins and battlefields to see the dreams of lost civilizations. I've watched as hosts of spirits clash to reenact the bloody past in ancient wars both famous and forgotten." He explained, and turned his gaze to her, "Every great war has it's heroes. I'm curious what kind you'll be."

"What do you mean ruins and battlefields?" She asked.

"Any building strong enough to withstand the rigors of time has a history. Every battlefield steeped in death. Both attract spirits. They press against the veil. Weakening the barrier between our worlds. When I dream in such places, I go deep into the fade. I can find memories no other living being has ever seen." He said.

"You fall asleep in the middle of ancient ruins? Isn't that dangerous?" She asked, baffled.

"I do set wards. And if you leave food out for the giant spiders, they are usually content to live and let live." Solas explained.

"I've never heard of any one going so far into the fade. That's extraodinary." She said as her eyes lit up.

"Thank you." Solas said, taken aback, "It's not a common field of study, for obvious reasons. Not as flashy as throwing fire or lightning. The thrill of finding remnants of a thousand year old dream? I would not trade it for anything. I will stay then until the Breach is close, maybe a bit longer."

"Was that in doubt?" She asked.

"I am an apostate mage surrounded by Chantry forces and unlike you I do not have a divine mark protecting me. Cassandra has been accomodating, but you understand my caution." He explained.

"You came here to help Solas," She said as she reached across the table and grabbed his hand, "I won't let them use that against you."

"How would you stop them?" He asked.

"However I had to." She said as she squeezed his hand. Cullen's heart sank a bit as he listened, he thought that Laura and himself were getting close.

"Thank you." He said, surprise in his voice and on his face. "But now let us hope that the mages will be enough to close the breach."

"I hope so too Solas." She said as she pulled her hand back.

"I should go, I have taken enough of your time." He said as he slowly stood up. Cullen quickly walked away from the her door and tried to get back to his tent before anyone noticed, unfortunetly that was not the case.

"Interesting conversation, Curly?" Varric asked from his fire pit.

"I don't know what your talking about." Cullen said as he jumped. His face flushed red and he turned towards Varric.

"What ever you say, Curly." Varric said to him, giving him a very knowing look. Cullen ignored the look and continued back to his tent. Solas left Laura's cabin and went back to his own. Laura looked around her cabin and felt a slight tinge of sadness. Soon she would leave and have to find her own way. The letters from her Keeper seemed to be formal, and no real emotion behind asking if Laura was ok. She has upset her before she left, actually she had upset her Keeper most her life. She chose Laura as he first because she was the most powerful mage they have had in awhile. But all Laura wanted to do was explore the world. Now she had that opportunity and she was going to take it. The clan could find a new first. She undressed and crawled into her bed.

In the morning she heard a knock on her door. She got up and quickly got dressed. When she opened the door she noticed her guards were standing there.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" She asked.

"Most of your friends are gathering at the gate. Fiona and her mages are ready to go."  Brandon said to her.

"Ok then, Matthew could you find the rest that haven't gathered here yet. Brandon you can come with me." She explained.

"Yes ma'am." They said together as they saluted. Matthew headed towards the Chantry and Laura and Brandon went to the gates. She could see The Iron Bull, Blackwall, Cassandra, Varric, Sera, and Cullen standing just outside the gate.

"Good morning." Laura said to them. She looked out a little further and could see Fiona with her mages.

"Morning Boss." Bull said to her. The rest grumbled something about being too early. After a few minutes Dorian, and Vivienne came out with Matthew. Dorian was still rubbing sleep from his eyes and glared at Laura.

"Something wrong Dorian?" She asked him.

"Oh nothing, Dalish. I love waking up at the ass crack of dawn." He said gruffly. She giggled and faced everyone else. Josephine and Leliana stood beside Laura, and Cullen joined them. She motioned for Fiona to join them and she did.

"Alright everyone. We will be heading to the Breach in a few moments. I don't know if any demons will spawn out of the Breach while we are trying to close it. So everyone needs to be prepared." She explained to everyone. She turned to her advisors and Leliana nodded her head, straight faced. Josephine gave her a reassuring smile. She looked at Cullen and he nodded at her, and dropped eye contact. She felt confused as to why he looked so upset.

"Alright let's go!" She shouted to everyone.

"Let me get my horse." Dorian said as he headed for the stables.

"No horses, we are walking." She said to him. He looked at her, bewildered and sucked in a huge amount of air.

"How dare you make me walk," He faked a dramatic look.

"You'll get over it." She said as she walked to the front of the group. Leliana and Josephine stayed behind. Cullen went with them to lead the troops, and keep an eye on the mages. He had few templars, and relied on the small amount of lyrium in his blood to take down an abomination if necessary.

When they finally reached the Breach everyone looked up. Speechless and in awe, they each admired it. Cullen barked some orders to the troops and they all situated themselves around the temple. Laura asked Fiona and the mages to join her beneath the Breach. Solas stood on Laura's left side and gave her a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder. Blackwall, Cassandra, Bull, and Cullen stood a little behind Laura and Dorian passed them all, standing on Laura's right side. She nodded her head at Solas and stepped forward. The mark on her hand began to glow.

"Mages!" Cassandra shouted, getting their attention.

"Focus past the Herald! Let her will draw from you!" Solas shouted at them. Holding her hand up she started to walk towards the Breach. A green line of magic tried forming between her and the Breach but it kept breaking. She could feel the Breach pushing her back. The mages began channeling towards Laura and she felt a burst of energy. Standing up straight she threw her hand up in the air and the line of magic connected with the Breach. She started to scream at the sensation in her hand and suddenly there was a blinding light and force of magic that pushed them all back.

"Herald!" Cassandra and Cullen shouted together. Cassandra pushed past everyone and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Laura standing up with Solas's help.

"You did it!" Cassandra said, amazed. Everyone behind them started cheering. "Let's get back to Haven!" Cassandra shouted to everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

By the time they got back to Haven everyone was already celebrating. Laura smiled to see that everyone was happy. All her friends separated and decided to start enjoying the celebration. Laura went to find Cassandra and stood at the top of Haven with her.

"Solas confirms the heavens are scarred but calm. The Breach is sealed. We've reports of lingering rifts, and many questions remain, but this was a victory. Word of your heroism has spread." Cassandra said to her.

"You know how many were involved. Luck put me at the center." Laura said to her.

"A strange kind of luck. I'm not sure if we need more or less. But you’re right. This was a victory of alliance. One of the few, in recent memory. With the Breach closed, that alliance will need a new focu...” Before Cassandra could finish her sentence a huge force came walking over the hills beyond Haven. The town bells suddenly started ringing and everyone began running around, frantic.

“Forces approaching! To arms!” Laura could hear Cullen shouting.

“What the… we must get to the gates!” Cassandra shouted as she shoved past Laura. Laura followed her and shouted at all her friends she could see.

“Never a dull moment for southerners is there?” Dorian said to Laura as he caught up to her. When they got to the gates they could see that the Advisors were standing at them.

“Cullen?” Cassandra questioned.

“One watch guard reporting, it’s a massive force, the bulk over the mountain.” He explained.

“Under what banner?” Josephine asked.

“None.” Cullen said sternly.

“None?” Josephine asked, shocked. Suddenly the gates shook and heaved with a heavy force.

“I can’t come in unless you open!” She heard a voice from behind the gates. She hesitated for a moment then quickly opened the gates. There was a huge man standing outside of the gates, Cullen ran forward to protect Laura but the man suddenly fell, dead. A shorter man in a hat was standing behind him.

“I’m Cole, I came to warn you. To help. People are coming to hurt you. You probably already know.” The man said to her.

“What is this? What’s going on?” Laura asked him frantically.

“The templars come to kill you.” He said to her. She could feel a shiver run up her spine and her eyes grew wide with fear.

“Templars?!” Cullen shouted at him, making him jump back, “Is this the orders response to helping the mages? Attacking blindly?”

“The red templars went to the elder one. You know him? He knows you. You took his mages.” Cole said as he turned and pointed at a hill, “There.” A huge creature stepped onto the hill and glared down at them all. Another man had stepped out next to this Elder one.

“I know that man… but this Elder one…” Cullen said.

“He’s very angry that you took his mages.” Cole said to Laura.

“Cullen, give me a plan! Anything!” Laura pleaded with him. He turned to her and could see she was shaking.

“Haven is no fortress. If we are to withstand this monster, we must control the battle. Get out there and hit that force. Use everything you can. We have trebuchets, try those out.” He said to her. She nodded but was still frozen, shaking. “Laura you need to do this.”

“Alright Cullen.” She said, shaking her head, trying to rid herself of her fear.

“Mages you—you have sanction to engage them!” Cullen shouted, not hiding the reluctance in his voice. “That is Samson, he will not make this easy for you! Inquisition with the Herald! For your lives! For all of us!”

With everyone’s confidence suddenly boosted they all ran towards the trebuchets. Blackwall and Cassandra stayed close to Laura, while Bull and his chargers ran out, attacking templars as they came close. Laura noticed there was red lyrium growing out of them. Vivienne stayed behind at the Chantry to help heal the wounded. When the first trebuchet was able to fire they ran for the second. All the soldiers were dead and red templars were trying to break the trebuchet down. Bull and Blackwall ran in and knocked the first wave of red templars down. Varric and Sera took care of the red templar archers that stood in the trees.

When the red templars were all dead Laura fired the trebuchet and watched the rock soar into the mountain. The rock created an avalanche and covered the red templars coming down the mountain. Everyone cheered, but soon their cheers were drowned out by a mighty roar. Suddenly a giant fireball erupted into the trebuchet sending everyone flying. Laura looked up and could see a dragon flying overhead.

“Today is now well beyond making sense.” Laura could hear Dorian mumble.

“We need to get back to the gates!” Laura shouted to everyone. They all began running, avoiding as much of the dragons fireballs as they could.  As they were passing Harritt’s cabin Laura noticed he was trying to get inside.

“Blasted shoulder! Herald!” He shouted at her as she ran up to him.

“Harritt we need to get inside the gates!” She said to him.

“Help with this door and I will be right behind you.” He said to her.

“Bull could you move that box?” She asked Bull.

“Sure thing boss.” Bull said as he kicked the box to the side. Harritt ran inside and Laura _patiently_ waited for him outside. When he came back out they all ran for the gates. Cullen was standing at the gates ushering everyone inside.

“Come on! Through here!” Cullen shouted at everyone, “We need everyone back to the Chantry! It’s the only building that might hold against that beast. At this point just make them work for it.”

Laura looked around Haven as she ran up the stairs. There were people in need of help everywhere.

“Bull, Varric, and Solas can you go that way,” She pointed towards the tavern, “And see if anyone needs help. Dorian, Blackwall, and Sera head to the Chantry around that way, and help anyone you can. Cassandra, Cole and I will get Seggrit. Meet back at the Chantry.”

Everyone separated and saved as many people as they could. When they got back to the Chantry Laura could see the dragon flying overhead. A shiver of fear ran up her spine.

“Move, keep moving! The Chantry is your shelter!” Chancellor Roderick said to everyone. Laura looked at him and realized his face was bloody. Cole ran over to him and helped him walk.

“He tried to stop a templar. The blade went deep. He’s going to die.” Cole said plainly.

“What a charming boy.” Roderick said as Cole helped into a chair. Laura looked around frantically and calmed when she saw Cullen. He visibly relaxed when he saw her and ran towards her.

“Herald! Our position is not good. That dragon stole back any time you might have earned us.” Cullen said to her.

“I’ve seen an Archdemon. I was in the fade, but it looked like that.” Cole said to them.

“I don’t care what it looks like.” Cullen said impatiently, “It has cut a path for that army. They’ll kill everyone in Haven.”

“The Elder One doesn’t care about the village. He only wants the Herald.” Cole said as he looked at Laura.

“If you know why he wants me, just say it.” Laura pleaded with him.

“I don’t. He’s too loud, it hurts to hear him.” Cole said as his eyes shot back and forth from random objects and people in the room, “He wants to kill you. No one else matters, but he’ll crush them, and kill them all. I don’t like him.” Cole said as his eyes fixated on nothing.

“You don’t like…” Cullen started to ask, but gave up, “Laura, there are no tactics to make this survivable. The only thing that slowed them was the avalanche. Maybe we could turn the last of the trebuchets on the mountain and create a giant slide.”

“But we’re overrun. To do that, we would bury Haven.” Laura said to him.

“We’re dying, but we can decide how. Many don’t get that choice.” Cullen said to her. Roderick perked up a bit and looked to the back of the Chantry.

“Yes that.” Cole said, “Chancellor Roderick can help. He wants to say it before he dies.” Laura turned to him and her eyes were filled with sympathy.

“There is a path. You wouldn’t know it unless you’ve taken the summer pilgrimage like I have.” He started coughing; a few specks of blood came out onto his lips. “The people can escape. She must have shown me. Andraste must have shown me… so I could show you.”

“What do you mean Roderick?” Laura asked him.

“It was whim that I walked the path. I did not mean to start—it was overgrown. Now, with so many dead at the conclave, to be the only one who remembers… I don’t know, Herald.” Roderick explained, “If this simple memory can save us, this could be more than an accident, _you_ could be more.”

“What about it Cullen? Will it work?” She asked him.

“Possibly. _If_ he shows us the path. But how will we stop the army?” He asked her.

“I could go in with… Blackwall, Dorian, and Varric and we could fire the trebuchet on the mountain, creating a slide.” Laura suggested.

“But what of your escape?” He asked. She looked away and tried to hold down her fear. “Perhaps you will surprise us, find a way?” He turned towards the people of Haven that survived, “Inquisition, follow Chancellor Roderick through the Chantry! Move!”

“Herald!” Roderick said before Cole took him away, “If you were meant for this, if the Inquisition was meant for this, I pray for you.” Laura gave him a quick nod and watched as Cole led him away.

“I’m sending some soldiers with you to load the trebuchets. Keep the Elder One’s attention until we are above the tree line. I will have someone fire an arrow to let you know. If we are to have a chance—if _you_ are to have a chance—let that thing _hear_ you.” Laura watched as Cullen followed everyone else.

“We need to be noticed? That’s a specialty of mine.” Dorian said as they headed out of the Chantry. Fighting their way to the trebuchet they started turning it towards the mountain. After several waves of red templars a giant behemoth came walking out from behind a hill.

“What the hell is that?” Laura asked.

“It looks like a monster.” Dorian said to her. They started attacking him and when they finally got him down Laura finished turning the trebuchet towards the mountain.

“You guys start running! I will fire the trebuchet and be right behind you!” She shouted at them. They all nodded and started running. Laura waited patiently until she figured they were back in the Chantry. When she ready to fire the trebuchet, she could see the dragon heading for her. She ran away from the trebuchet and tried to dodge his red lyrium breath. Something exploded and sent Laura flying. She landed on her back. Slowly standing up she could see someone moving in the distance towards her. She realized it was this _Elder One_. She started to back up when suddenly the dragon dropped to the ground right behind her.

“Enough!” The Elder One shouted, sending a wave of red magic at Laura. “Pretender. You toy with forces beyond your ken. No more.”

“What are you? Why are you doing this?!” Laura demanded.

“Mortals beg for truth they can’t have. It is beyond what you are, what I was. Know me; know what you pretend to be. Exalt the Elder One! The _will_ that is Corypheus. You will kneel.” He said to her.

“Why are you here? You haven’t even asked for anything!” Laura said to him.

“I ask for nothing, because it is not in your power to give. But that will not stop me.” Corypheus said as he held up an orb that started to glow red, “I’m here for the _Anchor_. The process for removing it begins now.” He reached out for her and the mark on her hand started to hurt. Her hand rose up in the air, she tried to hold it down but the mark was trying to connect with Corypheus. She grabbed her arm and tried to not scream. “It is your fault, _Herald_. You interrupted a ritual years in the planning, and instead of dying, you stole its purpose.” He kept talking but the pain in her hand was too much for her to listen to him. She clenched her jaw tighter, and tighter. She thought she might break her teeth. A scream erupted from her lungs when Corypheus turned his hand, trying to get the Anchor off of her. Suddenly she was up in the air. Corypheus had ahold of her arm.

“I once breached the fade in the name of another. To serve the old gods of the empire in _person_. I found only chaos and corruption. Dead whispers. For a thousand years I was confused. No more. I have gathered the _will_ to return under no name but my own. To champion withered Tevinter and correct this blighted world. Beg that I succeed! For I have seen the throne of the Gods, and it was _empty_.” He said to her. He grew frustrated and suddenly threw Laura into the trebuchet. She could feel the air being knocked out of her lungs as she slammed into the wood.

“The Anchor is permanent. You have spoiled it with your stumbling.” Corypheus said to her. She noticed a sword on the ground and jumped up, grabbing it. Holding it up to Corypheus she glared at him. “So be it. I will begin again, and find another way to give this world the nation—and _god_ —it requires.”

Suddenly Laura could see a flaming arrow in the distance. Everyone had made it safely out of the Chantry. With renewed confidence she looked back at Corypheus.

“And you. I will not suffer even an unknowing rival. You _must_ die.” He said to her as he glared. She looked to her left and remembered that the trebuchet was pointed at the mountain.

“You expect us to surrender and kneel. We will not. You’ll face us all. When we choose!” Laura shouted as she slammed the sword on the firing mechanism. She watched as the boulder flew into the side of the mountain creating a huge avalanche. The dragon roared as she ran as fast as she could behind the trebuchet. She jumped trying to dodge the avalanche and ended up falling into a hole. She screamed until she hit the floor getting knocked unconscious.

She could hear the wind howling above as she awoke on the ground. Trying to move she was stopped by a piercing pain in her side. She gingerly felt around and could feel that at least two of her ribs were broken. Placing her hand on her ribs she sent a healing wave into them. It was enough to help her breathe. Standing up she started limping into a tunnel. It seemed the tunnel led out of this cave. Her right hip was tingling, _it must be bruised_ , she thought to herself.

She tried to remember what happened. The _thing_ that attacked them said he was Corypheus and that he had entered the Golden City. Her hand still tingled from him manipulating the mark. He called it the _Anchor_.

When she could smell fresh air she picked up speed. Suddenly a rift opened in fornt of her and two despair demons formed. She felt the mark on her hand burst with energy. Looking down at her hand, the mark sputtered green magic. Holding up her hand suddenly the mark created another rift that sucked the despair demons into the fade.

Walking out of the cave she looked around and couldn't see anything but snow and a few trees through the blizzard. She started trekking up the mountain, shivering uncontrollably. She tried to stop and make a fireball in her hands. She was too cold and shaking to concentrate on her magic. Suddenly she could hear wolves beind her. She began walkng, looking for signs of anything. She knew everyone had escaped, the arrow proved it.

Shivering more she rubbed her arms and picked up her pace, it was hard in the deep snow. She heard the wolves closer behind her so she started to run but was instantly face down in the snow.

Sitting up she looked at her feet and could see there was a firepit. It was cold, probably a few hours old. She stood up and kept walking up the mountain. After what seemed like an eternity she came across another firepit. This one was still smoking. Quickly she ripped her gloves off and placed them over the smoldering embers.

Suddenly something hit her back with tremendous force, knocking the air from her lungs. Then she felt teeth dig into her right leg and a huge jaw lock down. She screamed out and tried to fight off whatever was on her. Kicking hard with her free leg she heard a yelp and the pressure on her leg ceased.She stood up and could see the wolves had caught up with her. She began to run up the mountain as fast as she could, ignoring the pain in her leg.

Suddenly a flash of black and red fur ran past her. She stopped and turned around to see Cullen charging the wolves. Cassandra then came running past her and Dorian stopped next to her. Everyone scared the wolves away and Laura dropped to her butt in the snow.

"Laura thank the maker!" Cassandra exclaimed as she came back.

"Are you alright?" Dorian asked her.

"I t-think one of them b-bit me." She said as she tried to reach for her leg. her fingers couldn't grip. Suddenly she felt warmth around her shoulders. She looked down and could see Cullen's fur cloak around her.

"She can't walk." Dorian explained.

"I can carry you, if that's ok." Cullen asked her. She started coughing and a bit of blood came out.

"Yes, please. I'm so cold." She said to him. Cullen knelt down and gently picked her up When he starting walking she looked at him. His face was pink, partially frost bitten, "H-how long w-were you looking f-for me?"

"Since the rest show up without you." He said quietly. "It's been about twelve hours, since the boulder struck the mountain. About twelve hours ago."

"C-creators it's been that longs?" She said in disbelief.

"Here we are." He said as he set her down on a cot. She looked around and realized she was in the camp.

"Thank you Cullen." She said to him as he walked away. He turned and smiled at her then walked away.

"He sat at the edge of camp until he finally went looking for you, every hour." Dorian said to her as he sat down. "Cassandra wasn't going to let him go alone, and I was the only mage away, so we tagged along."

"T-thanks for looking f-for me." She said through chattering teeth.

"No problem, Dalish. Now rest." He said as he left the tent.

Before she could rest, Leliana came in and asked Laura to tell her every thing. Soon after she passed out from exhaustion. She was startled away by people shouting. She opened her eyes and focused on the voices.

"What would you have me tell them? This is what we asked them to do!" Cullen shouted.

"We cannot simply ignore this, we must find a way." Cassandra said.

"And who put you in charge?! We need a consensus or we have nothing!" Cullen shouted again.

"Please we must use reason!" Josephine interjected. "Without the infastructer of the Inquisition we are hobbled."

"That can't come from no where." Cullen said.

"She didn't say it could!" Leliana shouted.

"Enough!' Cassandra shouted over them all, "This is getting us no where!"

"Well we are agreed on that much." Cullen said to them. She tuned the rest of the shouting out. She tried to sit up and a gentle hand tried to lay her back down.

"You need to rest." Mother Giselle said to her.  "The healers couldn't fully fix your ribs with the state we are in. They are only wrapped."

"They've been at it for hours." Laura sighed, gripping her side.

"They have that luxury thanks to you. The enemy could not follow, and with time to doubt, we turn to blame. Infighting might threaten us as much as this Corypheus." Mother Giselle said to her.

"Where is Corypheus?" Laura asked her.

"We do not know. We do not even know where we are." She said looking around. She sighed and looked back at Laura, "Perhaps he believes you are dead, or he thinks that without Haven we are helpless."

"Yelling will get us nowhere, just another headache." Laura said to her.

"Our leaders struggle because of what we survivors witnessed. We saw our defender stand... and fall. And now we have seen her _return._ What do you believe?" She asked her.

"I don't see how what I believe matters? I don't believe in your gods. But I know Corypheus is a real physical threat, and he needs to be taken care of. We cannot match that with hope alone." Laura said to her. She stood up, frustrated with talking about being the maker, and left the tent. She could hear a faint singing and turned around to see Mother Giselle was singing. She was slowly following Laura out of the tent. Soon everyone in the camp began joining in on the singing and gathering around Laura. She stood awkwardly in the middle as people began to bow at her. She could feel the hairs on her arms raising with agitation. Did she truly want them worshipping her as Andraste's Herald?

"Faith may have yet to find you. But it has already found them." Mother Giselle said as she passed Laura.

"A word if you would please." Solas said quietly behind her. He motioned to a clearing. Her heart raced when she saw the clearing and flashes of the templars ran through her head. She gripped Solas's arm, "It's ok Lethallan, I'm here with you."

"Thank you Solas." She said as she went with him.

"The humans have not raised one of our people so high for ages beyond counting. Her faith is hard won, Lethallan, worthy of pride... save on detail. The threat Corypheus wields? The orb he carries? It is ours." Solas explained. "Corypheus used to the orb to create the Breach. Unlocking it must have caused the explosion that destroyed the conclave. We must find out how he survived... and we must prepare for  their reaction, when they learn the orb is of our people."

"Alright, what is it, and how do you know about it?" Laura asked him.

"Such things were foci, said to channel power from our gods. Some were dedicated to specific members of our pantheon. All that remains are references in ruins. And _faint_ visions of memory in the fade, echoes of a dead empire. But however Corypheus came to it. The orb is elven and with it, he threatens the heart of human faith." Solas explained further.

"Didn't you see the people trust me implicitly." Laura said sarcastically.

"Faith tends to make martyrs of it's champions." Solas said seriously, "Whatever the case, that trust cannot grow in the wilderness. You will need every advantage. By attacking the Inquisition Corypheus changed it. Changed you. Scout to the north, be their guide. There is a place that waits for a force to hold it. There is a place where the Inquisition can build... grow..."

Laura bid him farewell and headed back to the camp. She found the Advisors and suggested they head north.

"Why should we head north Laura?" Cullen asked.

"Solas said there is a place we can go. He has seen it in the fade." Laura explained.

"Alright we will head out in the morning." Leliana said. "Get some rest everyone."

Laura headed back to the cot she had been given. It was in the tent with all the Advisors. She changed into a nightgown and lay down before anyone could come in. She heard footsteps and looked up to see Josephine heading to her cot and getting ready for bed, then followed by Leliana.

She fell asleep when they lay down and was awoken a few hours later by heavier footsteps. Judging by the light of the fire outside she had been asleep about three hours. Suddenly she could see Cullen walking to his cot, which was right across from hers.

 She thought about rolling over, but that thought vanished from her mind when he took his shirt off. She realized that she still had his furs, _I will give them to him in the morning_ , she thought to herself. He turned towards her and tossed his shirt on the ground, he didn't notice that she was watching him.

She could see how fit he was, and the scars that were scattered across his chest and stomach. There were two big scars across his stomach, _where did he get those_ , she thought to herself. She breathed in deep when he stretched his arms up in the air, his muscles flexing and rolling under his skin. He stopped and turned around, she shut her eyes as quick as she could. She heard him lay on his cot and she opened her eyes again. He was facing away from her, so she decided to fall asleep.

In the morning Cullen told the soldiers to get everyone ready to head north. Laura walked up to him and handed his fur cloak back to him.

"Keep it until we get to where Solas's described. You need to stay warm." He said as he took it and placed it back on her shoulders. She smiled and wrapped it around her tighter. She began walking north and could see Master Dennett. Thankfully he had gotten most of his horses out of Haven when the red templars had first shown themselves. He walked up to Laura and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes lit up and she looked around excitedly.

"What is it Herald?" Cassandra asked her. Dennett whistled out into the wind and suddenly they heard an animal respond. It sent shivers up most of the peoples spines, but Laura's smile grew wider. Suddenly a giant horned creature came out of the forest and ran up to Dennett. It had beautiful red fur, almost the same shade as her hair.

"Oh thank you so much Dennett." She said, giving the man a big hug.

"No problem Herald." He said, patting her on the back.

"What in the makers name is that?" Dorian asked her.

" _She's_ a hart!" She said, "My people ride them instead of horses."

She walked up to the hart and offered her hand. The hart was hesitant at first, but pressed her muzzle into her hand. Laura ran her hands up the harts muzzle and down her neck. She mounted her and began to lead the Inquisition north. After three days of walking Laura finally saw it. A huge fortress in the mountains. It hadn't been inhabited in what looked like centuries. They all stood up on a hill overlooking the fortress.

"Skyhold." Solas said from behind Laura. Everyone gasped in awe when they saw the fortress. They marched into Skyhold and instantly started unpacking everything. After two days of everyone working Laura stepped out from the room she had been using. Her ribs and leg were finally healed. Brandon and Matthew were standing outside the door.

She looked out at the main courtyard and could see the advisors standing with Cassandra. They turned to see her and Cassandra beckoned her over, the advisors walked away. Laura walked up to Cassandra, Brandon and Matthew followed her.

"They arrive daily from every settlement in the region. Skyhold is becoming a pilgrimage. If word has reached these people. It will have reached the Elder One." Cassandra said as she headed up the stairs from the main courtyard, "We have the walls and numbers to put up a fight here. But this threat is far beyond the war we anticipated. But we now know what allowed you to stand against Corypheus. What drew him to you."

"He came for this," Laura said frustratingly as she held her hand up, "And now it's useless to him so he wants me dead, that it's."

"The Anchor has power, but it's not why you are still standing here." Cassandra said as she led her towards the stairs up to the main doors to Skyhold, "Your decisions led us to heal the sky, your determination brought us out of Haven. You are the creatures rival because of what _you_ did. And we know it, all of us." Laura looked up to see Leliana holding a sword, "The Inquisition requires a leader, the one who has already been leading it." Cassandra said as she stepped back for Laura to see everyone had gathered in the main courtyard below her. "You."

"I-I don't know what to say." Laura said as her face grew red. She rubbed her hands together nervously.

"Say you will lead us," Cassandra said to her.

"I will do this, because Coryphues needs to be stopped." Laura said as she grabbed the sword. Cassandra began shouting at everyone. Josephine answered back to her, and then Cullen shouted something. Laura couldn't hear any of it, she was staring at the sword, _did they really just ask me to lead them?_ She thought to herself. She looked up when everyone started cheering. She thrust the sword into the air and everyone cheered louder. Feeling a rush of adrenaline, she felt invincible. Cullen and Josephine joined them back on the stairs and they all walked inside together. The place was in ruins.

"So this is where it begins." Cullen said as he looked around.

"It began in the courtyard." Leliana said to him, "This is where we turn that promise into action."

"But what do we do? We know nothing of this Corypheus except that he wanted your mark." Josephine said to them.

"Corypheus wants to restore Tevinter. Is this a prelude to war with the Imperium?" Laura asked.

"I get the feeling we're dealing with extremists. Not the vanguard of a true invasion." Cullen said to her.

"Tevinter is not the Imperium of a thousand years ago. What Corypheus yearns to _restore_ no longer exists. Though they would shed no tears if the south fell to chaos, I'm certain." Josephine explained.

"Corypheus said he wanted to enter the Black City, that this would make him a god." Laura said to them.

"He is willing to tear this world apart to reach the next. It doesn't matter if he's wrong." Leliana said to her.

"What if he's not wrong?" Cullen said, "If he finds some other way into the fade..."

"Then he gains the power he seeks or unleashes catastrophe on us all." Leliana said to him.

"Could his dragon really be a Archdemon? What would that mean?" Laura asked.

"It would mean the beginning of another Blight." Leliana said.

"We've seen no darkspawn other than Corypheus himself. Perhaps it's not an Archdemon at all, but something different?" Josephine offered.

"What ever it is, it's dangerous. Commanding such a creature gives Corypheus an advantage we cannot ignore." Cullen said to them all.

"Could he strike at us here? We can't have a repeat of what happened in Haven." Laura said as she shuddered.

"Skyhold has the bones to withstand Corypheus. After what you did with one trebuchet, I'd bet against direct attack." Cullen said to her.

"We do have one advantage: we know what Corypheus intends to do next." Leliana said. "In that strange future you experienced. Empress Celene had been assassinated."

"Imagine the chaos her death would cause. With his army..." Josephine said.

"An army he'll bolster with a massive force of demons. Or so the future tells us." Cullen said.

"Corypheus could conquer the entire south of Thedas, god or no god." Josephine said.

"I would feel better if we knew more about what we were dealing with." Leliana said as she sighed.

"You guys we don't know if the future I saw will even happen." Laura said to them. Flashes of the _future_ Cullen replaced the current one and she shuddered. _None of that future will ever happen_ , she told herself.

"I know someone who can help with that." Varric said behind them. "Everyone acting all inspirational jogged my memory, so I sent a message to an old friend. She's crossed paths with Corypheus before. And may know more about what he's doing. She can help."

"I'm always looking for new allies. Introduce me." Laura said to him.

"Parading around might cause a fuss.  It's better for you to meet privately. On the battlements." Varric said as he looked around. "Trust me it's complicated."

Leliana glanced at Josephine and they exchanged knowing looks as Varric walked away.

"Well then. We stand ready to move on both of these concerns." Josephine said to Laura.

"On your order Inquisitor." Cullen said to Laura.

"I know one thing. If Varric brought who I _think_ he has. Cassandra is going to kill him." Leliana said as she headed back into a room to the left. Laura stayed in the main hall and looked around. Josephine followed Leliana and Cullen went outside. She headed back down to the room she was using and could see that there were a lot of wounded. She offered her room to the nurses to use for healing patients.

They accepted and Laura moved her stuff to a tent in the main courtyard. Later in the day Josephine found her and scolded her for giving up her bed. Laura then scolded her and said that the sick were more important. When Josephine walked away Laura saw Cullen at a makeshift desk. She walked over to him, her guards in tow, and listened to what he was saying.

"The order was sent?" He asked a recruit.

"Yes, Commander." The man answered back.

"Send men to scout the area. We need to know what is out there." He said to another recruit.

"Yes ser!" The woman said, walking off.

"Commander, soldiers have been assigned temporary quarters." A recruit said as he walked up to Cullen.

"Very good, I will need an update on the armory as well." Cullen said. The recruit just stood there for a minute, "Now!" Cullen shouted. The recruit jumped and ran off, almost bumping into Laura. Cullen turned and smiled when he saw Laura.

"We set up as best we could at Haven. But could never prepare for an Archdemon-- or whatever it was. With some warning, we might have..." Cullen said to her.

"Do you ever sleep?" She said to him with a worried look.

"If Corypheus strikes again, we may not be able to withdraw." He said, ignoring her question, " And I wouldn't want to. We must be ready. Work on Skyhold is underway. We should have everything on course within the week. We will not run from here Inquisitior."

"How many were lost in Haven?" She asked.

"Most of our people made it to Skyhold. It could have been worse." Cullen said as he looked down at his paperwork, "Morale was low, but it has improved greatly since you accepted the role of Inquisitior."

"Inquisitior Lavellan. Doesn't that sound odd to you?" She asked him, hugging herself.

"Not at all." He said to her.

"Is that the official response?" She asked him.

"I suppose it is," He said laughing slightly. Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of his laughter. "But it is the truth. We needed a leader, you have proven yourself."

"Thank you Cullen." She said smiling at him. He smiled back at her. She worked up some courage, "Our escape from Haven... It was close. I'm relieved that you--that so many made it out."

"As am I." He said quietly. She started to walk away when suddenly when Cullen grabbed her arm and turned her back around, he stepped up close to her, "You stayed behind. You could have-- I will not allow the events at Haven to happen again. You have my word." He reached up and gently brushed her cheek with his thumb. She touched his hand and smiled. He let go when he realized people were beginning to stare. His face turned pink, and so did Laura's.

"Did you leave anyone behind in Kirkwall?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"No. I fear I made few friends there. And my family's in Ferelden." He explained.

"No one special caught your interest?" She asked.

"Not in Kirkwall." He said as he smiled at her. She blushed and watched him walk away.

"You sly little fox." A voice said behind her that made her jump. She turned to see Dorian smirking at her.

"Oh shut it Dorian, it was nothing. Nothing." She said the last part quietly.

"That was something Dalish and you know it." He said frowning at her.

"Get ready Dorian we head for the Stormcoast soon." She said rolling her eyes at him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gave her a slight hug. She shoved an elbow into his ribs gently, and laughed. Cullen turned to see Dorian's arm around Laura. He felt a tinge of jealousy in his gut. He quickly walked up the stairs and slammed his fist into the wall. _Was she leading him on?_ He thought to himself. He straightened his clothes and kept going up into the main hall.


	9. Chapter 9

After spending a month at the Storm coast, they had found signs of Grey Wardens but nothing recent. Laura wrote down the locations of all the ore deposits and herbs they had seen.

When they were walking along the coast they saw a giant fighting a high dragon. Bull got excited and wanted to attack the dragon, but Laura led them away from the coast. When they were walking near the river Laura stepped in a puddle and it sent mud into her face.

"Halam sahlin! Emma ir souveri vhen'alas." She fumed in elven. Solas chuckled and everyone looked at her confused.

"You don't like being covered in mud?" Dorian asked.

"No." She said to him.

"But you are dalish?" He asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" She asked, glaring at him.

"You don't like being covered in mud?" He asked again.

"Just because I am dalish does not mean I lived my entire life caked in mud!" She shouted. He smirked and walked up to her. He grabbed a cloth from his pocket and wiped her face off.

"There, no more mud." He smiled at her.

"Thanks. A bath will be so nice." She said as she led everyone to the road that went to Skyhold.

"Yes a warm bath sounds... delicious." Dorian agreed. When they reached Skyhold, a week later, Brandon and Matthew were waiting at the main gate for her. The gate guards had a nasty habit of always blowing a horn upon her return. It drove her mad, but everyone always greeted her.

She noticed that Cullen's desk was no longer in the middle of the main court yard. She began to wonder where he was located when she noticed Josephine beckoning her up to the main hall. When she finally had scaled the stairs, Josephine quickly walked back to their new war room.

Looking around the main hall she realized they had cleaned it up. She quickly followed Josephine and could see Cullen and Leliana were waiting for her. She stopped at the door when she noticed Cullen was in a loose buttoned up shirt and trousers tucked into his boots. He had a light patch of hair across his chest. She had seen his muscles many times since joining the Inquisition, but she always blushed and felt a tingling in her blood.

Josephine started the meeting, which soon turned to a slight argument. When she grew tired of the argument and being covered in mud, still, she ended the meeting. Cullen, Josephine, and Leliana followed her out of the war room and started to head their own ways.

"Inquisitor, allow me to show you to your quarters." Josephine said to her.

"It's all good Josephine. I can show her up." Dorian said. He was standing by the door to her quarters. He smiled devilishly and took her arm, leading her into the door. She turned and smiled to Cullen.

"Have a good night Cullen." She said to him.

"Good night, Inquisitor." He said back, bowing slightly. She frowned slightly, but he only turned around and walked away.

"How many doors are there?" Laura asked.

"Two." Dorian said.

"Brandon, could you guard this door. Matthew, could you guard the other door?" Laura said to them.

"Yes of course Inquisitor." They both said. Dorian took her into the hallway and shut the door. He laughed when the door shut.

"Did you see his face?!" Dorian exclaimed.

"Who?" Laura asked.

"The Commander." Dorian said.

"What are you going on about Dorian?" Laura asked suspiciously.

"He likes you, Laura. He likes you a lot." He said, jabbing her in the ribs with his elbow. She yelped and smacked his shoulder. Matthew slightly chuckled behind them.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She said to him, rubbing her ribs. When they got to the second door, Dorian stopped her.

"Put this on." He said to her.

"What?" She asked, confused. Looking at Matthew, he only shrugged his shoulders.

"Here." he said as he took it and wrapped it around her head, blocking her vision.

"Dorian what are you doing?" She asked.

"Just humor me, Dalish." He said. He sounded a bit irritated. She let him lead her up the final set of stairs and he made her stand in a certain spot. When he removed the blind fold, she gasped.

The first thing she noticed was the massive bed. It was made of wood. It was as if it was made from a massive tree with the four posts looking like trunks. They spiraled up into a canopy of leaves and flowers. In fact there were flowers everywhere. The desk on the far end of the room was beautiful and the chair looked comfy. The fire place was huge, warm and inviting. There were single person chaises and larger chaises scattered around the room.

"Creators, Dorian. It's wonderful, thank you." She said as she gripped his hand.

"Josephine said you were sleeping in a tent. So when we left for the Storm coast I asked Vivienne to get you this stuff. She gave contact information to Josephine and all this arrived shortly before we got back. The flowers are enchanted so they won't wither." Dorian explained. She looked to her left and could see an ornate tub.

"Thank you Dorian. Now go so I can clean up." She said to him.

"Come now Laura, I'm not interested in you." He said to her.

"Please Dorian." She pleaded.

"If you wish, I think I will find the Commander and ruffle his feathers, or pauldron, whatever the hell that thing is he wears." Dorian said slyly.

"Leave him be Dorian, he works hard and I don't need him killing my favorite mage." She said to him.

"It's all innocent I promise." He said as he walked down the stairs. Laura undressed and slipped into her new tub, warming the water with her magic. Dorian made his way through the main hall and over to Cullen's tower. Knocking on the door and entering he could see Cullen was deep in thought.

"Commander, wipe that look off your face or you will wrinkle prematurely, and it will ruin your features." Dorian said to him.

"What do you want mage?" Cullen said without looking up.

"I do have a name." Dorian said to him. Cullen looked up and could see Dorian's face. He looked hurt and had his hand over his heart.

"What do you want _Dorian_?" Cullen asked him as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I want you to get off your ass and come play chess with me." He said walking out the door before Cullen could object. Cullen reluctantly got up, he told himself he just needed a break, and chess sounded like a good thing to keep his mind off the war. He wasn't going to drill Dorian on why he was in Laura's quarters.

After her bath Laura changed into a flowing dress Vivienne had gotten for her. Deciding to wander around Skyhold she wanted to see what repairs had been made. Brandon and Matthew followed her, suggesting things as well. The stairway to her room still needed to be fixed. The main hall was fixed up, but it needed furnishings. She reminded herself to ask Josephine to furnish the place when she was heading out into the garden. The air was cool and felt nice on her skin. She looked across the garden and saw Cullen and Dorian sitting in a rotunda playing chess. Walking up to them she listened in before making herself known.

"You guys can stand by the door or sit anywhere in the garden. I should be safe around the garden." She said to Brandon and Matthew.

"Yes ma'am." They said to her as they went and stood by the door.

"Gloat all you like, I have this one." Cullen said confidently.

"Are you sassing me Commander? I didn't know you had it in you." Dorian said back.

"Why do I even..." Cullen had started to say when he noticed Laura, "Inquisitor!" He said, standing up almost knocking some pieces over.

"Leaving are you? Does this mean I win?" Dorian said smugly.

"Oh please gentlemen do not stop on my account, I was merely observing." Laura said smiling. She couldn't take her eyes off Cullen. He gave her a half smile, the scar tugging his lip. She felt her mouth water and her heart race.

"Alright then, your move Dorian." Cullen said sitting back in his chair.

"You need to accept the inevitability of you loosing." Dorian said as he moved a piece.

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure I just won, and I feel fine." Cullen said smiling.

"Don't get smug, there will be no living with you." Dorian said frowning slightly. "Dalish why don't you take my spot, I'm tired of listening to him."

"I should return to my duties, unless you want to play Inquisitor?" Cullen asked, getting ready to stand up.

"I would love to play. And its Laura, remember." She said sitting across from him. He watched her and his heart stuttered when a sun beam gently lit her up. Her hair turned redder and he could see freckles, then his mind twitched and he could see her covered in blood. He quickly looked away and set up the board.

"I used to play this with me sister. She would get this stuck up grin whenever she won, which was all the time. My brother and I practiced for weeks, the look on her face the day I finally won." He started to smile, "Between serving the templars and the Inquisition, I haven't seen them in years."

"You have siblings?" She asked curiously, moving to the edge of her seat.

"Yes, I have two sisters and a brother." He said to her.

"Where are they now?" She asked.

"They moved to South Reach soon after the blight, along with my parents. I do not write to them as often as I should," He said, frowning, feeling the guild build up in him.

"Well maybe you should write to them?" She suggested, "I know I need to write to my clan."

Soon the hours had passed and they had played several games. Cullen sat back in his chair and smiled at her.

"This may be the longest we have gone without discussing the Inquisition or related matters. To be honest, I appreciate the distraction." He said gauging her reaction.

"We should spend more time together." She said to him smiling, slowly reaching her hand across the table.

"I would like that. Though I don't know how Dorian would like that. Seeing as you two are involved." Cullen said to her.

"Cullen he isn't interested in me. He has a very particular interest. You would be more his type." She said laughing. When he didn't understand, she raised her eyebrow at him and he turned bright red.

"Oh...I...uh apparently misread." He stuttered and rubbed the back of his neck. "We should finish our game, my turn?" He said moving another piece. After another half hour the game was at an end and Laura had won.

"I believe this one is yours." He said, knocking his king over. He looked and followed her vallaslin down her face. It came down her neck and disappeared under her tunic. He felt the need to follow the tattoo with kisses. He could feel a heat rising in his stomach and his pants getting tighter, _oh maker what am I doing_ , he thought to himself. She stood up and reached for him.

"Accompany me out if you would please Commander." She said to him. He stood up quickly, too quickly. He reached an arm out and she rested hers in the crook of his. She smiled at him and they walked out of the garden. He looked behind at her guards and nodded at them. They followed a little farther behind than they normally would. He could feel her warmth and wanted to feel more. When they reached his tower he felt embarrassed that he had led her here.

"Is this your office?" She asked.

"Yes." He said to her. She held his arm a bit longer and he looked down at her. She smiled and said her farewells. He made it inside his tower before he could lose his self-control with her. Laura made her way through the main hall and down the steps to the taverns.

"What are you smiling about Boss?" She heard a booming voice at the bottom of the stairs.

"Whatever do you mean Bull?" She asked as she looked up and could see Bull and Blackwall standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"How about we talk about it over drinks?" Bull offered.

"Sure sounds good." She said as she walked into the tavern with them. Everyone seemed to be there that night, except for Cullen, she noticed. Every time the door opened she looked up to see who it was.

"He doesn't come here very often Freckles, you needn't worry." Varric chuckled.

"What's he on about anyways, who you lookin' fer?" Sera slurred through her ale.

"I'm not looking for anyone." She said as she quickly picked up her ale, splashing it all over herself, "Fenedhis."

Everyone laughed at her and Bull ordered her another one. While she waited for her ale Bull passed her his mug and she took a big swig and instantly started coughing.

"Oh Creators what is this?!" She shouted while coughing. This made everyone laugh louder. Laura joined in on the laughing and took her ale when the bartender brought it. After several hours of drinking and singing Laura found that she couldn't find her way to her room. Brandon and Matthew had passed out, Laura had talked them into drinking in her drunken state. She tripped out the tavern door and Bull picked her up, flinging her over his shoulder. Blackwall was helping Cassandra out the door, she was shouting incoherently at Varric.

"Which way did you say it was Vint?" Bull asked Dorian.

"Lishten here you. I have a name! And it's Dooooorian of Houshe Pavish!" He shouted as he stumbled in front of them. Varric was following and laughing at Laura. Bull tripped and Laura smacked her head on his left horn.

"Ow whaaaaaaaaat the fuck  Bull?!" She shouted. They all started laughing.

"Ooooh!" Varric said, "I'm going to have to write this down when I write about the Inquisition."

"Don't... you be... about me." She said as she rubbed her head, "Unless it's like your shwords and steals books about me and a certain blonde haired man."

"What's going on here?" A voice came from behind them. They all stopped and stood at attention and saluted. Bull dropped Laura and her shouting caused them all to laugh. She sat up to see Cullen standing there looking at her.

"Oh shorry Commander, we dinnit mean to wake anyone." she said as she slowly stood up.

"We were just walking her to her room, she couldn't walk by herself." Varric said, sounding surprisingly sober.

"Where are her guards?" Cullen asked.

"She challenged them to a drinking contest between the two of them. When they said no, she ordered them to do it." Varric explained. Cullen rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. When he opened his eyes he couldn't see Laura anymore. He looked around frantically and could see her making her way up the stairs to the main hall. He quickly ran up beside her and caught her as she tripped towards the edge of the stairs. It would be bad for morale if the Inquisitor, leader of the Inquisition, was splattered all over the courtyard.

"Thanksh Commander." She said leaning on him. "Creators I haven't had this much to drink since I was back with my clan. I would call it home, but it isn't home anymore." She continued walking up the stairs and tripped again. This time Cullen simply picked her up and carried her.

"Laura how about I carry you, you seem to be too drunk to walk." He said walking through the main hall. She wrapped an arm around his back and another around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You are always saving me Commander." She said slowly. He looked down at her and she had a very sad look on her face.

"I will always be here for you Laura." he said holding her tighter against his body.

Opening the first door to her quarters he made his way up to the second door and up the final set of stairs. He was amazed at how well furnished her room was. He set her down on her bed and began to wander over to her book shelves. He noticed she had many books on human customs and human religious beliefs. He smiled and turned to leave but froze mouth agape. In front of him Laura was undressing, facing away thankfully. She was totally oblivious to the fact that Cullen was behind her. He noticed her vallaslin winding and weaving down her back, she turned a bit and shook out her hair. Her vallaslin finished just at her lower hips and went around to her front. He cleared his throat and she jumped. She grabbed a robe and turned around to see Cullen standing there.

"I had no idea you were still in here Cullen, I'm sorry." She said as she gripped her robe a little tighter.

"It's quite alright Laura I was admiring your body... uh books! Yes I was admiring your books." He said, heart racing, face flushing. He breathed in deep and could feel his pants getting slightly tighter.

"Good night Cullen." She said to him. He walked up to her, moving a hand up to her chin. She could feel his breath on her mouth, and then he quickly put his hand down. Stepping back he walked towards the stairs.

"Good night Laura." He said as he headed down the stairs.

"Someday I am going to ride that man till we are both hoarse from screaming." She said, thinking she was alone. Cullen was half way down the stairs, and nearly slipped when he heard her say that. _Was she really thinking that or was that the alcohol?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I posted the wrong chapter!

Laura woke to a throbbing headache. She couldn't see straight and her whole body ached. Getting up she got dressed and headed down the stairs. She could see Matthew sitting in a chair looking terribly hung over.

"Creators Matthew are you alright?" She asked him. He jumped, burped and quickly covered his mouth.

"I'm fine ma'am." He finally choked out.

"Bullshit." she said to him. He looked at her, shocked, "Pardon my language," She said as she blushed.

"Really ma'am I'm fine." He said again.

"Go up into my room and sit at my fireplace. Is Brandon in the same predicament?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am. You did _order_ us to drink each other under the table." Matthew said to her.

"Oh Creators did I really?" She asked as she covered her face, "I am so sorry. I'm going to get Brandon."

She headed down the stairs and found Brandon with his head between his knees. She asked him to head up to her room. She watched him head up the stairs and she found a servant and asked them to bring up three trays of food.

"Hey Boss, how are you?" Bull asked from a table in the main hall.

"I feel awful Bull." She said to him.

"I take it Cullen got you to your room fine." Varric said to her.

"What?!" She shouted.

"Yea he carried you." Bull said.

"And when he came past me he wouldn't make eye contact and he was really red." Varric said.

"Did you make him feel like a big man?" Dorian said to her, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh Creators." She said as she covered her face. She re-found the servant and asked them to bring up a fourth plate. She then found a recruit and asked them to have Cullen come up to her room. When she got back up to her room she saw Brandon and Matthew standing by the stairs.

"Guys I said sit by the fireplace, go." She said as she ushered them into chairs. Walking over to her desk she searched through all the drawers until she found her herbs.

"Ma'am are you sure we should be up here?" Matthew asked.

"Matthew, its fine." She assured him. She heard the door to her room open. A few servants came up the stairs with trays of food, "Oh good, you can set them up on that table." She pointed at the table in front of the fireplace. When the servants were leaving she saw Cullen had come up the stairs.

"Inquisitor did you need something?" He asked her.

"Yes Cullen. I wanted to thank you and make sure that you eat breakfast." She said as she walked up to the table that had the trays on it and mixed some tea in a teapot.

"Of course Inqui..." He started to say.

"It's Laura." She interrupted, "Sit." She pointed to a chair. He sat and looked at Brandon and Matthew.

"I should reprimand you two for last night." Cullen said strictly to them. They started to apologize but Laura interrupted.

"No Cullen, it's my fault. Matthew said I ordered them to drink." She said to him, she blushed slightly, "Not one of my finer moments."

"Maybe you should refrain from drinking." He chuckled.

"I agree! Now eat please." She said as she poured tea and passed it out to all of them. They all grabbed plates and started eating the food that was brought up. When Brandon and Matthew were done eating they returned to their guard posts.

"Thank you for breakfast." Cullen said to her.

"You're welcome Cullen. I did this so I could thank you for bringing me up here last night." She said to him.

"Laura you don't have to thank me. I told you I will always keep you safe." He said smiling at her.

"Well at any rate, thank you." She said smiling back, "Varric seems to think that something happened between us, and I honestly don't remember anything halfway through drinking, and least I think it was halfway."

"Uh..." He said as he turned bright red. He remembered seeing her naked body from behind. Her eyes opened wide and he could see her reaction, he quickly scrambled for words, "Nothing happened I promise! Well... you did undress in front of me, but my back was turned. I hadn't noticed until I turned around and... Maker’s breath." He sighed, rubbing his neck. Laura turned bright red.

"I am so sorry." She said as she rubbed her hands together.

"You're tattoo is beautiful." He said as he turned redder.

"Thank you, it's called a vallaslin. It's blood writing." She explained.

"Well I need to get back to work." He said as he headed for the stairs.

"Thank you again Cullen." She said to him.

"Anytime Laura." He said as he left her quarters. She grabbed the empty trays of food and took them down to the kitchens.

"Hey Freckles, I was wondering if now was a good time to meet my contact." Varric said to her as she came back into the main hall.

"Of course Varric." She said as he led her to the upper battlements. When they got up to the battlements she could see two cloaked figures.

"Inquisitor, meet Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall, and Fenris." Varric said. The figures turned around and removed the hoods of their cloaks.

"I don't use that title anymore Varric." Hawke said as she smiled. Laura was stunned to see _the_ Champion of Kirkwall and Fenris. His blue tattoos were intimidating.

"Hawke this is the Inquisitor. I figured you might have some friendly advice about Corypheus. You and I did fight him, after all." Varric said as he backed up.

"Impressive view, reminds me of my home in Kirkwall. It overlooked the entire city. I loved it at first, but soon all I could see was the people depending on me." Hawke said as she sighed.

"You're lucky it was just a single city. I have half of Thedas breathing down my neck." Laura said as she crossed her arms.

"You are doing everything you can to protect them." Hawke said to her.

"Does it ever get any easier?" Laura asked.

"I will let you know." Hawke said, giving her a sympathetic look. Fenris rubbed Hawke's shoulder and smiled at her. "I don't envy you Inquisitor. But I may be able to help."

"Varric said that fought Corypheus before." Laura said to her.

"Fought and killed. The Grey Wardens were holding him, and he somehow used his connection to the darkspawn to influence them." Hawke explained.

"Corypheus got into their heads, messed with their minds, turned them against each other." Varric said.

"If the Wardens have disappeared, they could have fallen under his control again." Hawke suggested.

"If that's what happened to the Wardens, do you think we can free them?" Laura asked.

"It's possible. But we need to know more first." Fenris said to her.

"I've got a friend in the Wardens. He was investigating something unrelated for me. His name is Stroud. The last time we spoke, he was worried about corruption in the Warden ranks. Since then, nothing." Hawke explained.

"Corypheus would certainly qualify as corruption in the ranks. Did your friend disappear with them?" Varric asked.

"No. He told me he'd be hiding in an old smugglers cave near Crestwood." Hawke said.

"If you didn't know about Corypheus. What were you doing with the Wardens?" Laura asked.

"The templars in Kirkwall were using a strange form of lyrium. It was red. I had hoped the wardens would know more about it." Hawke said.

"Corypheus had templars with him at Haven. They looked like they'd been exposed to the lyrium you describe." Laura said.

"Hopefully my friend in the Wardens will know more." Hawke said.

"Thank you Hawke." Laura said. Hawke and Fenris pulled the hoods of their cloaks up and headed to the tavern.

"They are sleeping in the room above the tavern." Varric explained, "Let's go discuss this with the advisors."

Laura followed Varric down the stairs and could see Cassandra coming straight for them. The rage on her face stopped Varric in his tracks.

"You knew where Hawke was all along!" She shouted at him.

"You're damned right I did!" He shouted back.

"You conniving little shit!" She shouted as she swung at him, he dodged it quickly.

"You kidnapped me! You interrogated me, what did you expect!" Varric shouted at her.

"Hey enough!" Laura shouted as she stepped between them.

"You're taking his side?!" Cassandra said in shock.

"I'm not taking sides, I'm saying enough!" Laura said.

"We needed someone to lead this Inquisition. First Leliana and I searched for the Hero of Ferelden. King Alistair said she was on a mission far from us. Then we looked for Hawke, but she was gone too." Cassandra explained, "We thought it was possibly all connected, but no! It was all you, you kept her from us."

"The Inquisition has a leader!" Varric shouted as he pointed at Laura.

"Hawke would have been at the Conclave, if anyone could have saved the Most Holy." Cassandra said.

"Varric is not responsible for what happened at the Conclave."  Laura said to Cassandra.

"I was protecting my friend." Varric said to Cassandra.

"Varric is a liar Inquisitor, a snake. Even after the Conclave, when we needed Hawke the most Varric kept her secret." Cassandra said to Laura.

"She's with us now; we're on the same side." Varric defended himself.

"We all know what side you are on, Varric. It was never the Inquisitions." Cassandra said.

"Attacking him now won't help Cassandra." Laura said to her.

"Ha! Exactly!" Varric said.

"And _you_ better not be keeping any other secrets." Laura said to him.

"I... understand." Varric said, sounding frustrated.

"I must not think about what could have happened. We have so much at stake. Go Varric... just go." Cassandra said, sounding defeated.

"You know what I think? If Hawke had been at the temple, she'd be dead too. You people have done enough to her." Varric said as he walked away from them.

"I trusted him." Cassandra said to Laura.

"It's not your fault." Laura said as she set her hand on the woman's shoulder.

"He spun his story for me, and I swallowed it. If I'd just explained what was at stake... if I'd just made him understand. But I didn't, did I? I didn't explain why we needed Hawke. I'm such a fool." Cassandra said.

"What if you hadn't believed him, and you'd tracked Hawke down?" Laura asked.

"Honestly? Hawke might not even have agreed to become Inquisitor. But this isn't about Hawke, or even Varric. Not truly. I should have been more careful. I should have been smarter. I don't deserve to be here." Cassandra said.

"Have you looked at our Inquisition, Cassandra? We're _all_ fools here." Laura said to her.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Cassandra choked out a laugh.

"More at home maybe." Laura said, smiling at her.

"I want you to know. I have no regrets." Cassandra sighed, "Maybe if we'd found Hawke or the Hero of Ferelden, the Maker wouldn't have needed to send you. But he did. You're not what I'd pictured. But if I've learned anything, it's that I know less than nothing."

Cassandra walked off and Laura decided to go find Varric. She found him in the room above the tavern that Hawke and Fenris were using. They were down in the tavern getting some food. Varric looked up when she entered and sighed.

"Cassandra's calmed down. I think you can take your hand of Bianca." Laura said to him.

"Define, 'calmed down' for me in terms of who or what she's punching right now." He said back. "I wasn't trying to keep secrets. I told the Inquisition everything that seemed important at the time."

"I know, Varric. You never would've kept quiet otherwise." Laura smiled at him.

"I keep hoping... none of this is real. Maybe it's all some bullshit from the Fade. And it'll just disappear. I know I need to do better. I'm sorry." He said to her. She gave his arm a slight punch and headed to the War Room. Cullen didn't show up so she discussed the best route to Crestwood with Leliana and Josephine. When the dinner bell rang they ended the meeting and went to the main hall.

"Hey Boss! Come party with us tonight." Bull said from the table he was sitting at.

"Not tonight Bull, I need some proper rest." Laura said to him as she gathered a plate of food.

"Have it your way, Boss." He said as he got up and walked out of the main hall. Laura headed up to her room and said goodnight to Brandon and Matthew.

Setting her plate of food in front of the fireplace, she walked to her desk and made a pot of tea. She walked into her closet and changed into a flowing night gown and matching robe. She went back to her desk, grabbed a stack of papers, her tea, and sat on the floor in front of the fireplace. She started going through the papers and eating her food. She hadn't noticed that someone had entered her room.

"Excuse me, Inquisitor." She heard someone say. She jumped and yelped slightly. Looking up she saw Cullen standing by the stairs. He gave her his half smile, melting her heart.

"Oh Commander, can I help you?" She asked as she quickly looked back at the paper in her hand. A slight blush rising on her cheeks.

"I missed the meeting earlier, sorry. And its Cullen, remember." He said to her.

"Is everything ok?" She asked him.

"Yes I just want to bring you a list of resources I would like you to keep an eye out for in Crestwood. Leliana wouldn't let me send it with her papers." He said.

"Thanks Cullen." She said as she stood up and walked over to him. He noticed her attire and blushed.

"Of course." He said.

"Would you like some tea?" She asked.

"Tea...uh..." He started to say as his eyes wandered around her curves, "Tea sounds lovely." He cleared his throat.

She walked over to her desk and poured him a cup of tea. She then walked over to the chaise in front of the fireplace. She cleared the papers from the seat next to her.

"Come sit down, it's warmer by the fire." She said as she patted the seat she just cleared. He walked over and sat down quickly, almost too quickly and nearly bounced her off the chair.

"Sorry, maker's breath." He said quietly. She handed him the cup of tea and took the note.

"I will be sure to keep an eye out." She said as she sipped her tea. She looked at him and he sipped his tea. He shifted in the chair uncomfortably and the chair groaned under the weight of him and his armor. He fidgeted nervously; he shouldn't have worn his armor. Laura rested her hand on his knee.

"Are you ok?" She asked him.

"Yes I am fine Inq... Laura." He said as he relaxed into her touch, "How are you? We haven't had any real time to talk since our chess match."

"I'm feeling as fine as I can in my situation. I have still yet to hear from my clan, and the whole of Ferelden is waiting for me to fail." She said as she leaned back in her chair and sighed. He reached for her hand and held it.

"Laura no one is waiting for you to fail. We are all praying for you to succeed." He said very passionately.

"Thank you Cullen." She said as she squeezed her hand. "I guess as much as I was ready to leave my clan, I am a little home sick." She let his hand go. She could hear the door to her room open.

"Inquisitor, Lady Montilyet asked me to bring this letter to you." Brandon said as he came up the stairs.

"Thank you Brandon." She said as she walked over and took the letter from him. He bowed and went back down the stairs. She walked back over to the fireplace and opened the letter. Cullen looked at the fireplace and watched the flames dancing around the wood. Laura suddenly cried out and fell to her knees.

"Laura are you ok?" He asked as he jumped up quickly. He went to her side and put a hand on her back.

"It's my... clan... Josephine's people didn't get there in time... They are all dead..." Laura said as she looked up at him. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Her face grew pale and she looked like she might faint. Cullen picked her up and set her on the chair.

"Laura I am so sorry." Cullen said to her as he sat next to her. She started to cry, body shuddering so he wrapped an arm around her. He pulled her into a hug and held her tight. She cried for a while, gripping his shoulders. She pulled away and wiped her face of her tears.

"Thank you for being here for me Cullen. I would like to be alone." She said as she breathed deeply.

"Of course, Laura. Find me if you need anything." He said as he stood up. He bowed slightly and walked to her bed. He grabbed a blanket from it and walked back over to Laura. He set the blanket on her lap and smiled. She attempted to smile back but couldn't. He left her room and she wrapped the blanket around herself.

She ended up passing out on the chair and woke up the next morning with a horrible kink in her neck. She sat up and tried to stretch her neck out. Sending a bit of ice magic into her neck, the pain subsided slightly. She walked into her closet and changed into her travelling clothes. Even though her clan was gone, the Inquisition still needed to take care of Corypheus. She headed out of her room with Matthew and Brandon following her.

"Inquisitor are you ok?" Matthew asked her.

"Yes I'm fine." She said quickly. She walked to the war room and set things up for Crestwood. When she was leaving the war room Josephine stopped her.

"Inquisitor, I am so sorry about your clan." Josephine said to her.

"Thanks, Josephine." Laura said, trying to smile. She walked out of headed up to the library to find Dorian. She was surprised to see Bull sitting up there with him.

"Hey Boss, you ready to go to… Are you ok Boss?" Bull said, sitting up straight. Dorian set his book down and walked up to her.

"Laura, what's wrong?" Dorian asked. She hadn't exactly looked in the mirror when she got dressed.  She looked into the window and could see her reflection. Her hair was a mess and she had dark circles under her eyes.

"Yes I'm fine." She lied very poorly and Dorian knew.

"Come now Dalish, tell me what is bothering you." He said staring at her intently. Her lip began to quiver and she sat down, resting her head in her hands.

"My clan was murdered." She said quietly. Dorian gasped. Bull stood up and looked at Laura. He grabbed her arm and began to drag her down the stairs.

"What are you doing Bull?" She asked him as she tried to get out of grip. Dorian followed behind her, looking at Brandon and Matthew with confused looks. Bull kept dragging Laura through to the main hall and out in the courtyard. "What are you doing?!" She shouted again.

"You need to hit something. It will help you release your anger." He said as he walked up to the training dummies Cassandra frequented. He handed her a wooden sword.

“I don’t need to hit anything Bull.” She said as she dropped the sword.

“Hit it.” He said as he grabbed the sword and put it back in her hand.

“I don’t want too.” She said.

“That’s fine, I’m sure you couldn’t have saved your clan anyways.” He said as he crossed his arms.

“Excuse me?” She said, eyes snapping to him quickly.

“You wouldn’t have been able to save them.” Bull said as he narrowed his good eye.

“Yes I would have.” She said sternly as she gripped the sword tighter.

“Then prove it.” He said. She looked at Dorian who then arched his eyebrows at her. She swung the wooden sword, barely smacking the dummy.

“That was pathetic.” Bull said. She turned to him, eyes full of rage. Dorian could feel her magic seeping into the air.

“Uh Bull?” Dorian started.

“You wouldn’t have been able to save them, that’s for sure.” Bull said, ignoring Dorian.

“I could have saved them.” She said through a clenched jaw. People from all over the keep were now gathering a little behind Dorian, who was standing away from Bull.

“Bullshit.” Bull said to her.

“I could have!” She raised her voice.

“Bullshit!” He shouted at her.

“I COULD HAVE SAVED THEM!” She shouted at the top of her lungs. The wooden sword in her hand burst into flames, and then the training dummies were engulfed in flames reaching up to ten feet high. Everyone jumped back and Laura realized how many people were there.

“Is everything alright?” Cullen shouted as he came running up to them, “What the heck happened to the training dummies?”

“Laura was just venting.” Dorian said, with his eyes wide open. She looked at every ones faces, they were all terrified. She quickly ran up the stairs behind the destroyed battlements.

“Laura!” Cullen shouted as he tried to follow her. She ran as fast as she could and went into the door to the upper part of the tavern. She could hear Cullen walk up to the door. She held her breath until he passed the door.

“He isn’t afraid of you, he wants to understand you.” Cole said from behind her.

“They all fear me Cole, did you see their faces.” She said to him as she walked away before he could say more. She walked down the stairs to the second level of the tavern.

“Inquisitor are you ready to go to Crestwood?” Hawke asked from behind her.

“Yes of course.” She said as she turned. She could see Hawke and Fenris sitting at a table, eating.

“Fenris and I were going to leave tonight. When are you leaving?” Hawke asked.

“I also planned to leave tonight.” She said to them.

“Good, we can ride together, at least until Crestwood. Then I will need to go on my own to find Stroud.” Hawke explained.

“Sounds like a plan.” Laura said to them. She walked away and could see Matthew and Brandon standing at the top of the stairs to the main courtyard. She waved them down.

“Could you ask everyone, except Blackwall to get ready to leave for Crestwood?” Laura said to them.

“Yes of course Inquisitor.” Matthew said to her. Brandon stayed with her as she headed down to the stables where Blackwall stayed.

“Stay out here please.” Laura said to Brandon. He nodded as she entered the stable.

“What can I do for you Inquisitor?” Blackwall asked before he turned around.

“How do you know it’s me?” Laura asked.

“I can smell your perfume.” He answered as he turned around.

“They don’t have perfume in the forests; I may have over done it.” She said as she blushed.

“You didn’t overdo it. It smells nice.” He said as he smiled.

“Thanks.” She said as she looked at her feet and twisted her fingers together. “We are leaving for Crestwood tonight. But you won’t be coming.”

“May I ask why?” He asked.

“I’ve heard rumors that the other Grey Wardens are hunting Stroud, and I don’t want them to hassle you. Plus I am not exactly sure what is going on with the Grey Wardens. But I don’t want to risk your life.” She answered.

“I understand. Have a safe trip Laura.” He said to her.

“I will.” She said as she smiled and walked away. As she headed for the main gate she noticed Cullen standing outside his tower, staring at her. She looked at the ground and walked faster. When everyone was gathered up, they left Skyhold.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who stuck around waiting for me to get off my butt! Things should be regularly updated for awhile!

When they finally rode into the Inquisition base camp on the outskirts of Crestwood, Scout Harding met them at the makeshift horse stables.

“Good to see you safe, Inquisitor.” Harding said to Laura, “We’ve got trouble ahead.”

“Are the red templars here?” Laura asked.

“There’s a few up in the hills, but for once, they’re not our _biggest_ problem.” Harding said to her.

“What _is_ our biggest problem?” Laura asked curiously. Harding turned and motioned for her and her inner circle to follow. She led them to a lake. The center of the lake was a sickly green color.

“Oh, shit.” Varric exclaimed.

“Oh.” Laura raised her eyebrows as she looked at the lake.

“Crestwood was the sight of a flood ten years ago during the blight. It’s not the only rift in the area, but after it appeared, corpses started walking out of the lake. You’ll have to fight through them to get to the cave where Ser Hawkes Grey Warden friend is hiding.” Harding explained.

“Have any undead attacked the camp?” Cassandra asked.

“We’ve had a few shamblers, but most head towards the village below. Maybe someone in Crestwood can tell you how to get to the rift in the lake. Maker knows they’ll want help. Good luck, and please be safe.” Harding said as she walked back to the camp. On their way to Crestwood they came across two men protecting a woman from two undead attacking her.

“Those are Grey Wardens.” Varric whispered to Laura.

“Let’s help these Grey Wardens and see what they know. But everyone please do not tell them anything we don’t need to kill them.” Laura said to her friends.

“We don’t need to or…?” Bull questioned.

“I don’t want to.” She said sternly. They charged in and helped the Grey Wardens kill the two shamblers.  Laura walked up to them to see what they were doing.

“Are you alright?” The taller Grey Warden asked the lady they were protecting.

“Yes, thank you.” The lady said.

“I’d go back to the village, miss. These roads aren’t safe.” The other Grey Warden said to her. When the taller Grey Warden noticed Laura was approaching he saluted her.

“The Grey Wardens thank you for your aid Inquisitor.” He said.

“You are most welcome.” Laura said back, “What are you doing in Crestwood?”

“A Warden named Stroud is wanted for questioning.” He said to her. “We heard he passed through here, but the villagers know nothing. They have enough troubles.”

“Can you help them?” Cassandra asked.

“Our orders forbid it. We must continue our search. But if you wouldn’t mind helping them, I know they would appreciate it.” He said as he motioned for the other Grey Warden to follow him.

“They really can’t help?” Sera asked.

“No they can’t. They can only do things related to preventing a future Blight.” Cassandra explained.

“None of those Wardens mentioned a new leader. I don’t think they’re part of Corypheus’s plot to seize the Order.” Laura said.

“They didn’t strike me as excellent actors, no.” Dorian said to her.

“I hope Hawke’s friend has answers for us.” Laura said.

“I’m sure he will. Hawke wouldn’t have dragged us out here for nothing.” Varric said, slightly defensive.

“Varric I’m not calling Hawke untrustworthy.” Laura said to him.

“I know, I know.” He said to her. They continued down the road and came across the woman the Grey Wardens had just saved.

“Did you see how those Grey Wardens saved me from those corpses? They’re amazing.” She said dreamily. “I’m going to see if they are looking for recruits!”

“I don’t think joining the Grey Wardens is the best idea right now.” Laura said to her.

“Oh maker, you’re the Inquisitor!” The woman exclaimed. “Um but yes, the Wardens are heroes. They saved me from those demons, your worship. With all that’s happening I’d like to help people the same way.”

“Wardens will do anything to stop the Blight. There is much to admire in that commitment… but much to be wary of as well.” Solas said to the woman.

“Why not join the Inquisition. We are always looking for help.” Cassandra suggested.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea! I will leave right away!” The woman said as she ran into a house behind her.

“One less Warden to kill.” Solas said under his breath. They continued into Crestwood and asked how to get under the lake. The villagers told them to ask the Mayor. After receiving directions to the Mayors house they went to speak with him. They knocked on the door to the Mayor’s house and he answered it, surprise on his face.

“The Inquisitor? Mayor Dedrick of Crestwood village. At your service, despite everything.” He said as he bowed his head to her, “Are you… here to stop the undead?” He asked hesitantly.

“The undead are appearing because of a rift in the Fade. How can I get to it?” Laura asked him.

“The light in the lake? It’s coming from the caves below Old Crestwood. Darkspawn flooded it ten years ago.” He said somberly, “It wiped out the village, killing the refugees we had taken in.”

“I saw a dam. If we use it to drain the lake, we can get in to close the Rift.” Cassandra said to Laura.

“Drain the…” He looked startled, “There must be another way.” He said frantically.

“Do you want the Rift closed or not?” Bull asked impatiently.

“Alright, you will have to evict the bandits in the old fort to use the damn. But I can’t ask you to risk your lives like that.” The Mayor said to them.

“Trust me; I’ve fought worse than bandits and the undead.” Laura smirked at him.

“Then… then I have no choice.” He said dejectedly. “Here, this key unlocks the gate to the dam controls past the fort.” He handed Laura a key, “The Rift must be in the caves under Old Crestwood.”

“Thank you.” Laura said as she wrapped her fingers around the key, and then shoved it in her pocket. Heading out the building she looked back at the Mayor to see his face a stony look of sadness.

“I wonder why he wouldn’t want us to go down there and close the Rift.” Laura said to her group.

“Well he did say darkspawn flooded it, maybe it brings back painful memories of the last blight?” Cassandra offered.

“That could be.” Laura sighed as she looked up at the sky. “Let’s get this lake drained.”

It took them an hour to finish off all the bandits and when they did get into the room with dam controls, they were perfectly operational.

“The Mayor said darkspawn destroyed these years ago, I wonder who fixed them?” Laura asked.

“Laura these don’t look new, they look pretty old.” Varric said to her.

“We will deal with it later, let’s get into the caves and close this rift.” Laura said as she left the room.

After spending the entire evening getting to the rift and finally closing it, they started the trek back to the Mayor’s house. Laura knocked three times on the house before finally opening the door herself.

“Hello? Mayor Dedrick are you there?” She called into the house. The house was empty, and most of the Mayors stuff was gone. She looked around before she finally saw a note. After reading the note, she sighed and handed it to Cassandra who read it out loud for the group.

“What a coward.” Bull said as he left the house.

“I’m sending a message to Leliana, she will find him.” Laura said, “Let’s head back to camp.”

When they finally got back to camp Laura went to talk a scout about sending a message to Leliana, while the rest of the group went to lie down in their tents. When Laura finally got into her tent and into her bedroll, she passed out instantly.

When morning came they headed out to find the cave that Hawke’s Grey Warden friend was hiding in. It took most of the morning and the better part of the afternoon to find the cave. Hawke and Fenris were standing just outside when they finally approached.

“Glad you made it, we just got here ourselves.” Hawke said to Laura. “My contact with the Wardens should be at the back of the cave.”

“There was a group of Wardens out there hunting a “senior Warden”. They said he was a traitor.” Laura explained to Hawke.

“Of course they did,” She said with distain, “They may have even believed it. How much blood is shed by good men following bad orders?”

Laura nodded to Hawke and asked the group to follow a bit behind her, so that the Warden wouldn’t feel threatened. She walked to the back of the tunnel and opened a door to the end of the cave. Stepping in she noticed a small table and a few things littered on it. As she stepped in further she heard someone draw their sword. She turned around to see a man pointing his sword at her. Hawke saw the possible confrontation and stepped in quickly.

“It’s just us. I brought the Inquisitor.” She said to the Warden. He kept his stance, eyes trained on Laura, before he finally relaxed.

“My name is Stroud, and I am at your service, Inquisitor.” He said to her.

“I need to know why the Wardens have disappeared. Could it have anything to do with Corypheus?” Laura asked him.

“I fear it is so. When my friend Hawke slew Corypheus, Weisshaupt was happy to put the matter to rest. But an Archdemon can survive wounds that seem fatal, and I feared Corypheus might possess the same power.” Stroud said as he walked to the table in the room. “My investigation uncovered clues but no proof. Then, not long after, every Warden in Orlais began to hear the calling.”

“I recall that being a bad thing. But I _don’t_ recall you telling me about all _this_.” Hawke said angrily.

“It was a Grey Warden matter. I was bound by an oath of secrecy.” Stroud said to Hawke.

“Is the calling some sort of Grey Warden ritual?” Laura asked.

“The calling tells a Warden that the blight will soon claim him. Starts with dreams, then turns to whispers in his head.” Stroud explained, “The Warden says his farewells and goes into the Deep Roads to meet his death in combat.”

“And every Grey Warden in Orlais is hearing that right now?” Hawke asked, “They think they’re dying?”

“Yes, likely because of Corypheus.” Stroud said to Hawke. He turned his attention to Laura, “If the Wardens fall, who will stand against the next Blight? It’s our greatest fear.”

“And then they do something desperate… which of course is what Corypheus wants.” Hawke said in disgust.

“So the Wardens think they are dying and have stopped think clearly? That won’t go well.” Laura said.

“We are the only ones that can slay Archdemons. Without us, the next Blight will consume the world.” Stroud explained as he paced around the small room. “Warden-Commander Clarel spoke of a blood magic ritual to prevent future Blights before we all perished. When I protested the plan as madness, my own comrades turned on me.” He stopped talking when he heard a growl come from Fenris, but then kept talking, “Grey Wardens are gathering here, in the Western Approach. It is an ancient Tevinter ritual tower. Meet me there and we will find answers.”

Laura watched Stroud leave the room and turned to Hawke, “I guess we should head back to Skyhold and come up with a plan?”

“That would be best Inquisitor.” Hawke said as she grabbed Fenris’s hand and left the room. Laura followed them and explained everything to the group.

“Let’s set up camp here and then head back to Skyhold in the morning.” Laura suggested.

“Can’t we go back to the town and get a room in the Inn?” Dorian asked.

“Oh come on Vint, you can handle sleeping in a tent again.” Bull laughed at him. Laura chuckled and then a serious expression took hold of her face.

“What’s the matter Laura?” Dorian asked. Everyone turned to look at her.

“I’m just concerned about Blackwall. Do you think he is hearing the calling?” Laura asked.

“If he is, he hasn’t said anything to us.” Bull said to her.

“I will talk with him when we get back, let’s rest for now.” Varric said to Laura. A few of the scouts from Harding’s camp joined them with missives from various people and Laura offered them to stay and chat. She listened to their stories and realized how the Inquisition has brought together a good number of people, and she was glad to get to know so many of them. Late into the night she noticed Bull and Dorian had disappeared.  Retiring to her tent she fell asleep quickly, though she didn’t stay asleep all night. Dreams kept her awake. Some were nightmares, some were good. The last dream she had before she decided to get up, she awoke panting, and her hand was between her legs.

“Oh fuck it,” She said as she pulled on some clothes and left her tent. She could see Dorian sitting at the fire.

“You know Dalish you should just tell him how you feel.” He said to her.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” She said, blushing slightly.

“Trust me dear, half of Crestwood knows what I am talking about.” He said as he cocked an eyebrow. “You are not very quiet.” He whispered at her.

“Oh Creators, what is happening to me.” She sighed, resting her had in her hands.

“It’s quite simple Laura, you find him attractive and he finds you attractive. You don’t have to make it serious, just physical.” He suggested.

“I can’t have just a physical relationship.” Laura said to him.

“Why not?” He asked.

“I just can’t, alright.” She said in a huff.

“Fine.” He crossed his arms.

“By the way, where were you a Bull last night?” She smirked.

“That… uh… is none of your concern.” He blushed slightly.

“If I cannot deny my feelings for Cullen, then you cannot deny your feelings for Bull.” She stared intently at him.

“Alright fine!” He raised his voice slightly, “We’ve spent a couple nights together, so what.” He threw his hands up in the air. “But really Dalish, you need to speak to Cullen about how you feel. I can see him _aching_ for your touch.”

“I’m not sure I can. I don’t know if I am ready for a physical relationship after what happened in Haven.” She closed her eyes as flashes of the past haunted her.

“What happened?” He asked. She looked around and moved closer to him. He started to get excited thinking he was going to hear a juicy tale about the Inquisitor, he was not prepared for the truth.

“I was wandering outside of Haven one night when I stumbled across a group of templars; well I didn’t know they were templars at the time. I like looking at the stars when I am in the forest. By the time I noticed they were surrounding me I tried to push them back with magic, and nothing happened.” She closed her eyes, “That was when I realized they were templars. I blacked out after the first one raped me. I’m pretty sure they all had a turn with me.” She said slowly and quietly as Dorian listened intently. “I don’t know how long I was out there. When I regained consciousness one was still on me so I screamed, and someone came to help. I could hear him shouting in the distance and when I saw his face, I was so happy, yet ashamed. Cullen had heard me screaming and came to help. The color drained from his face when he saw who was screaming. There was blood underneath me and not just because they were rough, I was a virgin. They taunted me about it. He killed them all and took me back to Haven.” Dorian wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap.

“I know you think he might not think of you in a romantic sense, since he keeps saving you. But he does, he really cares for you, I see it.” Laura sat up and looked at him with her face scrunched up in question, “No, he hasn’t said anything to me, but I see the way he looks at you.”

“I don’t know Dorian,” Laura said as she set her head on his shoulder.

“I know he was a templar, but that is the key Laura, he _was_ a templar. He would treat you right. He _will_ treat you right. Just give him a chance.” Dorian said to her. She shook her head in agreeance and fell asleep in his arms.  When dawn approached he woke Laura up and they roused the rest of the group and packed up camp. Finally they could head back to Skyhold. They all missed their beds.

 

Cullen paced in his tower. He was concerned for Laura. It had been a month since she learned of her clans’ murder. Yes she had been gone the entire time, cleaning up Crestwood, but he still worried for her. A headache struck him suddenly and he almost collapsed. Clenching his jaw he prepared for the wave of flashbacks. All of them, drenched in blood flooded his mind and he gripped his desk tight.

“I can’t do this anymore.” He sighed, sitting down in his chair. He pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed in deep.

“Excuse me Commander.” One of the recruits said from the door.

“Yes can I help you?” He said as he immediately steeled himself and stood.

“You asked to be told the moment we received word from the Inquisitor.” The recruit said.

“And?” Cullen asked.

“They will be here late tonight.” The recruit responded.

“Thank you James.” Cullen said as he sat back down at his desk. He could see the lyrium box in the bottom drawer. He kicked the drawer shut knocked his desk forward. Stand up he moved his desk back and went up to his loft. Just a moments rest, he told himself. He awoke sweaty and breathing heavily. Shifting in his bed he realized his blanket was not on him and there was a sticky mess in his underclothes. He sighed and sat up. Unfortunately he could not remember the dream that excited him so much. He looked up through the hole in his loft and could see the sun rise. Rolling out of bed he cleaned himself, and got into his armor. Climbing down the ladder he approached his desk and lit a candle. As he was about to sit in his chair there was a knock at the door. He sighed and went to the door, opening it. Laura was standing there in a long silk dress that clung to her curves. He gulped and let his eyes rake over her body. Her hair was gathered on one shoulder, cascading down past her hip in soft curls. The left side of her head was shaved again, back to the first time he saw her.

“Can I come in?” She asked softly. He noticed Brandon and Matthew standing behind her.

“Of course, I needed to speak with you.” Her eyes lit up and she entered the room. She turned to her guards and they nodded, heading back to the dining hall.

“What did you need to talk to me about?” She asked, trying to hide her anxiousness. He walked past her, to his desk. Opening up the bottom drawer he pulled out the lyrium box and placed it on the desk. Opening it, he turned it towards her.

“As leader of the Inquisition, you… there’s something I must tell you.” He sighed heavily.

“Whatever it is, I am willing to listen.” She shifted her weight to her right hip and looked at him intently.

“Right. Thank you.” He said as he smiled. He sighed and rubbed his neck, “Lyrium grants templars our abilities, but it controls us as well. Those who cut off, suffer—some go mad, others die.” Leaning over his desk, she could feel him tense up, “We have secured a reliable source of lyrium for the templars. But I… no longer take it.”

“You stopped?” She straightened her poster and knitted her brows in confusion.

“When I joined the Inquisition. It’s been months now.” He said softly.

“Cullen, if this could kill you…” She panicked slightly.

“It hasn’t yet.” He cut her off, “After what happened in Kirkwall, I couldn’t… I will not be bound to the order—or that life—any longer. Whatever the suffering, I accept it. But I would not put the Inquisition at risk. I’ve ask Cassandra… to watch me. If my ability to lead is compromised, I will be relieved from my duty.” He explained.

“Are you in pain?” The only question that came to her mind.

“I can endure it.” He smiled.

“Thank you for telling me. I respect what you are doing.” She said to him.

“Thank you Inquis…” He started until she glared, “Laura, I mean. Thank you for listening. The Inquisition’s army must always take priority. Should anything happen… I will defer to Cassandra’s judgement.”

“My Advisor’s health will always take priority, should you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask.” She smiled reassuringly. She started to leave when a recruit entered the room and handed Cullen a message. But as she grabbed the door handle Dorians voice shrieked in her head about how she needed to talk to Cullen about how she felt.

“Cullen, could we speak alone?” She asked.

He looked around his tower, confused. Weren’t they just speaking alone? “Alone?” he hesitated, “I mean of course.” He sent the recruit away and opened the door towards the battlements. They walked through the next tower and stopped, looking out over the scenery.

“It’s a nice day.” He nervously sputtered out as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“What?” Laura asked. Her mind was over-thinking how to tell him how she felt.

“It’s… there was something you wished to discuss?” He flushed a rosy pink.

“Cullen, I care for you, and…” She began to say and paused, sighing.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“You left the templars, you no longer take lyrium. Could you trust a mage, a Dalish mage? Could you think of me as anything more?” She asked, heart racing, face flushing red.

“I could, I mean, I do… think of you. And what I might say in this sort of situation.” He said, rubbing his neck again, turning away from her.

“What’s stopping you?” She asked as she touched his arm, stepping closer to him.

“You’re the Inquisitor. We’re at war. And you… I didn’t think it was possible.” He said as he stepped closer to her.

“And yet I’m still here.” She said as she stepped back into the battlement wall. She could feel the heat radiating off his body as he stepped closer.

“So you are… it seems too much to ask. But I want to…” He said as he leaned down towards her. Without hesitating she began to rise on her tip-toes, inching closer to him.

“Commander!” They heard from behind him. Bother their eyes snapped open and Cullen stepped back. Laura rubbed her hands together nervously ‘ _Well shit, there goes my one chance’_ She could feel him tense up, “You wanted a copy of Sister Leliana’s report.” The scout said, oblivious to what he just interrupted.

“What?!” Cullen shouted, making Laura jump a little.

“Sister Leliana’s report? You said you wanted it _without delay_.” The scout said, still oblivious. Cullen stood a little taller, towering over the scout. Laura could see the sudden realization in the scouts face and his face blanched white, “Or… to your office… right!” He shouted as he turned around and practically ran away.

“If you need to…” She started to say but was interrupted by Cullen crashing his lips into hers. She gasped into his mouth and closed her eyes, reaching up and tangling her fingers in his hair. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her tenderly.

“I’m sorry… that was… um… really nice.” He pulled back and smiled.

“That is what I wanted.” She said breathlessly.

“Oh, good.” He said as he leaned back into her and kissed her again. His right arm snaked around her back and found a resting spot on the small of back while his other hand went up to her cheek. The guards and scouts tried to avoid the area, no one wanted to interrupt their make-out session.

Soon they separated and Cullen returned to his tower. Laura walked to the main hall, with a huge smile on her face.

“What are you smiling about Dalish?” Dorian asked.

“What? Umm… I’m not smiling about anything.” She flushed a bright red.

“Oh give up, a guard already came through and spoiled it all!” He shouted at her.

“What is the Boss giving up?” Bull asked as he sat down next to Dorian. Laura watched as Bull rubbed Dorian’s back and whispered something in his ear, making Dorian suck a large amount of air through his nose and his eyes pop out in surprise. Laura took the distraction of Dorian coughing to escape to her quarters. Brandon and Matthew followed and stopped at their guard posts. She laughed to herself as she though of Dorians face when she sat at her desk. She started going over reports and soon grew bored of it. Deciding to speak with Leliana about Stroud she stood up and headed for the war room.


	12. Chapter 12

As Laura entered the war room she noticed all the Advisors were there. Josephine noticed her first.

“Ah Inquisitor we were just about to send a scout to fetch you.” She said as she rounded the table.

“You were?” Laura asked, looking at each of them.

“The Commander just received a message from the Western Approach.” Leliana said without looking up from the table. “Since you were able to send word to us about the Tevinter ruins before you returned, we were able to send out a scouting party.”

“Very good, what news is there?” Laura said as she approached the map.

“Knight-Captain Rylen has informed that there are indeed a large number of Grey Wardens at the ruins, and they need back-up. I told them to hang back; we didn’t need the Grey Wardens to know we were on to them.” Cullen explained.

“Alright I will set out at once. I will only be taking a small party so as to not draw attention to ourselves.” Laura said as she turned around.

“Mind if I accompany you out?” Cullen asked.

“Of course, Commander, it would be my pleasure.” Laura said as she smiled. Josephine and Leliana smiled at each other as Cullen offered his arm to Laura and they left.

“Guess they finally confessed their feelings.” Josephine smirked.

“Well they were making out like love sick fools on the battlements yesterday.” Leliana said to Josephine as she left the war room.

“So who are you going to take?” Cullen asked Laura as he walked with her through the main hall.

“I will be taking Dorian, Bull, and Cole.” She told him.

“Why are you taking Cole?” He asked.

“Well with him being a spirit and all, I figured he could be useful for whatever the Grey Wardens have planned.” Laura said to him.

“That makes sense.” Cullen walked with her as she went to the tavern. Brandon and Matthew stood with Cullen at the door as Laura stepped in and spoke to Dorian and Bull. Cullen watched as she went up the stairs to speak with Cole. She came back down smiling and stopped in front of Cullen.

“We will be leaving in the morning.” Laura announced.

“That’s good.” Cullen said, feeling a bit sad that she was leaving after just returning.

“I won’t be gone for long.” She could sense his apprehension at her leaving again.

“I know.” He smiled at her, offering his arm once more. “Would you like to get some lunch?”

“Of course!” Laura said as she took his arm and let him lead her inside the main hall. Soon everyone in Skyhold entered the main hall for lunch and Laura talked with the small group she had gathered for the Western Approach.

“So Hawke, Fenris, and Stroud are meeting us out there?” Dorian asked.

“Yes they will be waiting near the ritual site.” Laura said to him.

“Alright! I cannot wait to kick some ass!” Bull said excitedly. Laura chuckled and set her hand on Bulls.

“Remember we are trying to save the Grey Wardens.” Laura reminded him.

“I’m sure we will find someone to kill.” He offered.

“I’m sure we will.” Laura said as she pulled her hand away. When they were done with lunch Laura looked at Cullen.

“I need to pack for the trip, can I come by later and see you?” She asked him.

“Yes of course.” Cullen said as he stood up.

“Very well, I will see you later Commander.” She said as she headed for her room.

“See you later, Inquisitor.” He said, heading to his tower.

 

In the morning Laura met her small group at the front gates. She saw the horses and her hart were ready to go.

“Are we ready?” Laura asked as she approached Dorian.

“Of course. How was your evening with the Commander?” He smirked.

“It was fine. We played chess until it was time for me to get some rest.” Laura said to him.

“Seriously?” Dorian asked.

“Yes, seriously. I told you Dorian, I may have feelings for him, but I am not ready to just jump into bed.” She snipped.

“Alright, alright. I get it.” He sighed.

“Let’s go.” Bull said as he got on his horse. The rested mounted up and they rode out of Skyhold.

 

It took them a week to reach the Western Approach. Laura sighed in relief when she saw Scout Harding.

“Inquisitor! Welcome to the Western Approach.” Harding said as she greeted them. Laura hopped off her hart and handed the reigns to a stable hand.

“Hello Lace.” Laura offered her hand and Harding shook it. “Good to see you.”

“We’ve sighted Warden activity to the southwest, but no one’s been close enough to figure out what’s going on.” Harding explained, “Between the sand storms and the vicious wildlife, we haven’t made it far out of here. One of my men got to close to a poison hot spring and gave me a slightly delirious of a High Dragon flying overhead. In short, this might just be the worst place in the entire world. Be safe out there.”

“At least I know what I’m in for.” Laura joked.

“Sorry we can’t give you more. We intercepted a Venatori messenger and _persuaded_ him to give up the orders he carried. We have them here.” She handed the letter to Laura, “This entire place just feels… wrong. Be careful out there.”

Laura nodded to Harding and the group left the small camp. They slowly made their way to the Tevinter ruin, closing rifts along the way. As they were crossing a rock bridge a loud screeching sound blasted their ears, and shook the earth beneath their feet. They turned around to see what it was.

“We’re fighting her right? Please tell me we’re fighting her boss!” Bull shouted as a high dragon flew over their heads.

“Let’s avoid it for now Bull, we can always come back later.” Laura said, he grunted his disapproval but kept following. They continued along a rough path and finally saw the ruin. Stroud, Hawke, and Fenris were standing a ways away from it. Laura and her group approached them.

“I’m glad you made it Inquisitor. I fear they have already started the ritual.” Stroud greeted them.

“It has to be blood magic. I hope we can stop them before they get too many people hurt.” Hawke said, stepping aside and leading them towards the ruin, “You take point, Fenris and I will guard your backs.” Laura nodded and went across the broken bridge.

“Wait… no!” They could hear someone shout.

“Warden-Commander Clarel’s orders were clear.” They heard another man say.

“No! This is wrong!” The first man shouted. Laura and her group got to a position where they could see what was going on.

“Remember your oath: In war, victory. In peace, vigilance. In Death… Sacrifice.” The second man said nonchalantly. A third man approached the first man and stabbed him, then summoned a rage demon.

“Good, now bind it just like I showed you.” The second man said. Laura had enough of watching from the sidelines so she stepped out into the open. Everyone followed in behind her, and took defensive stances.

“Inquisitor, what an unexpected pleasure. Lord Livius Erimond of Vyrantium, at your service.” The man said, bowing low.

“You are no Warden!” Stroud shouted at the man.

“But you are! The one Clarel let slip away.” Erimond sighed. “And you found the Inquisitor and came to stop me? Shall we see how that goes?”

“Wardens! This man is lying to you. He serves an ancient Tevinter magister who wants to unleash the Blight!” Laura shouted at the men around them.

“That is a very serious accusation. Let’s see what the Wardens think.” Erimond laughed, “Wardens! Hand’s up! Hand’s down!” He shouted at them. The Wardens around them followed his worse like puppets. Laura gasped and glared at Erimond.

“Corypheus has taken their minds.” Stroud said to Laura.

“They did this to themselves. You see, the calling had the Wardens terrified, they looked _everywhere_ for help.” Erimond said.

“Even Tevinter?!” Stroud asked.

“Why, do Tevinter’s always have to make everyone their slaves?!” Fenris shouted.

“Yes, and since it was my _master_ who put the calling into their little heads. We in the Venatori were prepared. I went to Clarel full of _sympathy_ , and together, we came up with a plan… raise a demon army, march into the deep roads, and kill the Old Gods before the awoke.” Erimond explained.

“So you manipulated the Wardens to build an army of demons for Corypheus?” Laura questioned.

“Sadly for the wardens, the binding ritual I taught them has some side effects. They’re now my master’s slaves. This was a test. Once the rest of the Wardens complete the ritual, the army with conquer Thedas!” Erimond explained further.

“Release the Wardens from the binding and surrender. I won’t ask twice!” Laura shouted at him.

“No you won’t!” He shouted back. He reached his hand out and began to manipulate the anchor. She grabbed her hand and fell to her knees, holding in a scream. “The Elder one showed me how to deal with you, in the event you were ever foolish enough to interfere again. That mark you bear, the anchor that lets you pass safely through the veil? You stole it from my master. He’s been forced to find another way into the face.” Laura steeled herself and stood, raising her hand towards Erimond, “When I bring him your head, his gratitude will be—AHH!” Erimond shouted as the anchor retaliated and threw him backwards.

“Kill them!” He shouted as he limped away. Laura swallowed hard. She didn’t want to kill the Wardens. But they were not in control of their bodies anymore. They quickly dispatched the remaining Wardens and demons.

“They refused to listen to reason.” Hawke breathed heavily.

“You were correct. Through their ritual, the mages are slaves to Corypheus.” Stroud said to Hawke.

“What about the Warden warriors?” Hawke asked, and then sighed. “Of course, sacrificed in the ritual. What a waste.

“Erimond lied to the Wardens. They were trying to prevent future Blights.” Laura said to Hawke.

“With blood magic and human sacrifice?” Fenris growled at Laura.

“The Wardens were wrong, Fenris. But they had their reasons.” Stroud defended.

“All blood mages do. Everyone has a story they tell themselves to justify bad decisions… and it never matters. In the end you are always alone with your actions.” Fenris said as he turned away from them.

“I believe I know where the Wardens are your Worship. Erimond fled in that direction.” Stroud said, pointing the way Erimond fled. “There is an abandoned fortress that way, Adamant.”

“Good thinking.” Laura said to him.

“Fenris, Stroud and I will scout out Adamant and confirm that other Wardens are there. We’ll meet you back Skyhold!” Hawke said as she led Fenris and Stroud towards where Erimond fled. On their way back to the main camp they came across a keep that could be useful so they took out forces that were occupying it. When it was cleared they set up an Inquisition flag and marked it on the map so they could have their own forces dispatched there. They decided to spend the night in the keep and rested up for the trek back to the camp.

In the morning they ventured into a valley and discovered an old ruin with Venatori standing outside. They killed all the ones they could see and entered the ruins. When they entered they noticed that everyone was frozen in time. They walked around, keeping an eye on the demons, even though they were frozen.

“You’re shitting me. Are you _sure_ these demons aren’t moving?” Bull asked.

“There is powerful magic at play here. We should find it, and disable it.” Dorian suggested. They searched the ruins for any clues as to what was going on. They stepped further into the ruin and could hear someone talking.

“The text describe a chamber, this must be it.” A man in the distance said. Laura and her group charged in and took the Venatori out. Laura found a stone on the ground next to one of the men and picked it up.

“He must have been carrying this for a reason.” Laura said as she rolled it around in her hand.

“The markings on it… I’ve heard of keystones that bear the same.” Dorian said to her.

“Keep searching there may be more.” Laura suggested. They looked all around the ruin and found the rest of the keystones in various places. When they finally had them all they approached the final door and inserted the keystones. The door opened and they all stepped in. Towards the back of the room there was a staff.

“A staff. Is this what they were after?” Laura asked as they approached it.

“I’d be careful with that if I were you. Just a thought.” Dorian said. Laura got up on the podium and reached for the staff. Once she pulled it out of the stand it was on, a rush of magic tossed them back. A roar sounded off in the distance and the whole place began to shake.

“Careful!” Laura shouted. “I think time is flowing again.”

“It’s all free.” Cole said to her. Once they stepped out of the room she was right. Time was flowing again. And they were in the middle of a battle between the Venatori and demons. They fought their way up to the fade rift they came across at the entrance. Once the demons and Venatori were killed, Laura closed the rift.

“It’s done.” Laura sighed.

“Next time, the damn demons stay frozen.” Bull said. Laura laughed and gave Bull a quick side hug. They left the ruin and returned to the main scout camp.

“Everything go ok?” Harding asked when she saw Laura.

“We found the Wardens. We weren’t able to stop the group we came across. But hopefully we will be able to stop the majority, at a later date.” Laura said to her.

“Well at least you found out what they were doing.” Harding offered.

“Yes we did. We are heading back to Skyhold. Hawke and the rest will meet us there so we can come up with a plan.” Laura told her.

“A message arrived from Leliana. As soon as you get back it’s time to head for the Empress’ ball.” Harding informed her.

“Oh great, that’s just what I wanted to do.” Laura sighed. The sun was beginning to set so they decided to call it a night. In the morning they started the long trip back to Skyhold.

 

When they got back to Skyhold it was around 2 in the afternoon. Cole left for the tavern and Bull and Dorian walked towards the main hall. Laura decided to see Cullen. It had been a long 3 weeks. Entering his tower she could see him concentrating very hard on a report. She cleared her throat and he about jumped out of his chair. A huge smile took over his face when he saw Laura. He stood up and approached her, enveloping her in a hug.

“I hadn’t realized you were back yet.” He said.

She sighed in relief at the smell of him and relaxed into his arms, “I just got back. I haven’t even taken a bath yet.” She said embarrassingly

He leaned back and kissed her gently. “Well I don’t care very much, I’m still glad to see you.”

She stepped out of his arms and put her hands on her hips. “The day you kissed me on the battlements, how long had you wanted to do that?”

“Longer than I should admit,” He chuckled and rubbed his neck.

“That I’m Dalish, never bothered you?” She questioned.

“I hadn’t considered… Elves weren’t treated differently in the circles I served. I didn’t think what It might mean to you… I hope that doesn’t—I mean _does_ it… bother you?” He said slowly, gauging her reaction.

“I don’t know. Maybe. If you aren’t serious…” She looked at her feet.

He pulled her in close, “I am. If I seem unsure, it’s because it’s been a long time since I’ve wanted _anyone_ in my life. I wasn’t expecting to find that here, or you.”

She smiled up at him, “The Commander of the Inquisition and the Herald of Andraste. That will have the people talking.”

He sighed and dropped his arms, “You wouldn’t believe how quickly gossip spreads through the barracks. I’ve been getting a lot of looks lately.”

“Does it bother you?” She asked nervously.

“I would rather my—our—private affairs remain that way. But if there were nothing here for people to talk about, I would regret it more.” He said running his fingers through her long hair. He caught a knot and she yelped.

“I guess I should go take that bath I need so desperately. Meet for dinner?” She said smiling.

“Yes of course, see you at dinner.” He kissed her once more and let her go. She walked to her room, a little skip in her step. She reached her quarters and began undressing. Getting into the tub she sunk down deep, warming the water with her magic. She soaked for an hour, cleaning her body thoroughly. The Western Approach had put sand in places it did not belong. She got out of the tub eventually, sat in front of her vanity and began braiding her hair. Once it was braided she twisted it around until it formed a bun and she pinned it to her head. She got dressed in a floor length light green dress and headed to the main hall for dinner.

Everyone else was already shuffling in and finding seats. She nabbed a seat next to Dorian and save an open one next to herself in case Cullen came to dinner. After an hour she realized he most likely wasn’t coming and gave up looking. She finished her ale and a servant brought another. Bull, who was sitting across from Laura, eyed the man suspiciously. He noticed the man was acting rather suspicious all night. When Laura went to take the first drink he saw the man’s pupils dilate. The man ran as soon as she put the cup to her mouth.

“NO WAIT!” Bull shouted but was too late as Laura drank. She felt the world turn black and fell over backwards, grasping her throat. She began to convulse and foam formed at her mouth. “Get a healer in here now!” Bull shouted as he ran after the man that gave Laura the drink. Dorian tried to hold her still as she convulsed and Varric forced her jaw open as a healer poured a potion into her mouth. Soon her body stopped moving and Dorian had to check she was still breathing.

“Oh thank the… she’s still breathing.” Dorian sighed.

“What was that?!” Varric exclaimed as he sat back.

“Someone just tried to have out Inquisitor poisoned.” Leliana said, sniffing the cup Laura had drunk out of, “Apparently we have made some enemies.”

“Get her up to her room so the healers can properly take care of her.” Cassandra said as she looked around the room. Brandon and Matthew picked Laura up and carried her to her room.

“Someone should tell the Commander.” Dorian said.

“I can do that.” Blackwall said as he headed towards Solas’s room. He quickly made his way to Cullen’s tower. He threw the door open and shouted, “Commander someone just tried to the poison the Inqui—“

He couldn’t finish his sentence before Cullen shot passed him, running past Solas, and into the main hall. He didn’t see Laura anywhere and looked around frantically.

“She’s in her room Cullen.” Josephine said from the door to the war room. Cullen ran up the stairs to Laura’s room. He busted into the room, face red from running and hair a mess.

“Is she alright?” He asked frantically.

“We don’t know yet. The healers got the potion in as fast as they could. But we won’t know the extent of damage until she wakes up, which we don’t know how long that will be.” Cassandra said sighing. “How did that man get past us?”

“We have received so many new recruits it’s hard to keep a serious eye on them all.” Josephine said as she entered the room. “How did her guards not see this?” She turned towards the guards eyeing them suspiciously.

“That’s my fault.” Varric said. “I was trying to get them to play Wicked Grace.”

“Can people please stop bothering her guards? They have jobs, leave them alone.” Cullen said angrily.

“I will go over everyone with a fine tooth comb.” Leliana said as she headed for the stairs. Josephine and Cassandra followed her. Dorian stood at the top of the stairs waiting for the ladies to shut the door.

“I’m sure she will recover Cullen.” He said reassuringly.

“I hope so, we were just…” Cullen started but lost his voice as he watched her lay there.

“I was the one who pushed her into confessing her feelings.” Dorian said as he gave Cullen a small smile. “She will get better.”

“Thanks Dorian.” Cullen said as he walked towards Laura’s bed and sat on it. Dorian quietly left the room and went to the great hall.

“How’s the boss?” Bull asked him.

“Alive, but not awake yet.” Dorian sighed. “Where’s the guy who did this?”

“With our spymaster, of course I got a few good swings in.” Bull smiled, but soon faded. Everyone met in the tavern and set up a schedule for who would keep an eye on Laura while they drank.

Cullen removed his armor, leaving his tunic and pants on. He pulled a chair next to Laura’s bed and sat in it. Grabbing a cloth he soaked it in the basin on her nightstand and set it on her forehead. She was burning up, but the healers had done everything they could for the moment. He held her hands in his and prayed to the maker. She needed to survive, the Inquisition needed her. He needed her. He had finally opened himself back up to someone. He could not watch another person he loved die.

 

After several days Laura woke screaming for the men to leave her alone, and for someone to save her. Dorian held her and shouted for her guards. “Brandon, go and get a healer, Matthew go get Cullen!” He shouted. She was sobbing in his arms, drenched in sweat. “It’s ok Laura, they aren’t here, they are dead.”

Soon the healer came rushing in giving her a calming tonic. Cullen was minutes behind her.

Cullen pulled Dorian aside, “Is everything ok? Matthew said she woke up screaming.”

“I was just sitting by the fire reading a cook, and she began streaming. She kept saying get them off me, they are ripping me open.” Dorian said, his face going slightly white. Cullen blanched white and realized Laura had a nightmare about her encounter in the forest. Had she faced them every night like he faces the nightmares from Kinloch hold? The healer walked past them and they noticed Laura was sitting on the edge of the bed, head drooping. She rubbed her eyes and stretched, adjusting her nightgown. She turned to see Cullen and Dorian.

“What happened?” She asked.

“You were poisoned darling.” Dorian walked towards her. Cullen stayed where he was, watching her. She reached for him and he walked closer taking her hand. Sitting on the bed next to her, she set his hand in her lap.

“The last thing I remember was Bull shouting at me.” Laura said to them.

“That was four days ago. We have all taken turns watching. Cullen stays during the night, everyone else trades off every few hours during the day.” Dorian said as he patted Cullen on the back.

“Thank you.” She said to them. She started to stand but Dorian gently pushed her back down. He leaned forward and hugged her.

“I am so glad you are alright, I couldn’t imagine living with these people without you.” He whispered into her ear.

“Love you too Dorian.” She whispered back. He stood up and nodded and Cullen.

“Not to worry, no one will come up to bother you.” He said as he left the room.

“Thank you Dorian.” Cullen said to him.

“If I wasn’t late for dinner, I could have stopped that man.” He said quietly. “I was so scared we had lost you.”

“Cullen, no one knew what was happening until it happened. Bull didn’t even realize until it was too late.” She said into his chest. She ran her hands up his back sending chills into him. He shuddered a bit and kissed the top of her head. “Was there anything important I missed while I was out?”

“We received word about the ball. We all agreed we would discuss it when you woke up.” Cullen said into her hair. “But how let’s worry about food for right now?”

“Food does sound good.” She said as she watched him stand up. He went down the stairs to the first door.

“Matthew could you let the kitchens know that the Inquisitor is awake and would like some food.” Cullen said to Matthew.

“Of course Commander.” Matthew said as he headed down the stairs.

“After food could we discuss Halamshiral? I am quite sure that Vivienne is itching to get me measured for a dress.” Laura said to Cullen as he came back up the stairs.

“That should be fine. Let me go get Josephine and Leliana.” Cullen said as he started back down the stairs again.

“I can walk myself you know.” Laura said in a slightly annoyed tone.

“The healer said bed rest for two more days once you woke up.” Cullen said sternly, “I will not have an old lady reprimanding me because I couldn’t get you to stay in bed.” He went down the stairs and around into the war room. “Ladies, Laura is awake and wants to discuss the ball.”

“Be right there.” Josephine said as she grabbed her notes. Leliana started following Cullen. As they came back up the stairs Matthew was right ahead of them with Laura’s food.

“Matthew someone could have brought it up.” Cullen said to him.

“It’s no bother Commander.” He said as he finished the last flight of stairs. He set the tray of food on the bed next to Laura.

“Thank you Matthew.” She smiled at him.

“Of course Inquisitor.” He bowed. He then left the room and took his usual guard post. Josephine decided to start off the discussion as Laura dug into her food.

“I’ve made some inquiries into the Imperial Court. The sooner we deal with the threat to the Empress, the better.” Josephine said, “The political situation in the empire is dangerously unstable. It will complicate matters.”

“Everything in the empire complicates matters. It’s the Orlesian national pastime.” Cullen said as he sat on the chair he had spent the last few nights in.

“Turn your nose up at the grand game if you like, Commander, but we play for the highest stakes, and to the death.” Leliana said as she grabbed another chair to sit in.

“The courts disapproval can be as great a threat as the Venatori or Red Templars. We must be vigilant, to avert disaster.” Josephine said to them.

“Don’t worry, Josephine. We’ll protect the Empress, no matter what.” Laura assured her.

“I pray you are right.” Josephine said to her. “If your vision of the future comes to pass… the death of the Empress heralds the destruction of everything. Orlais holds Tevinter at bay. All of Thedas could be lost if the Empress falls to Corypheus.”

“So what is the point of the ball then?” Laura asked confused.

“Celene is hold peace talks under the auspices of a Grand Masquerade. Every power in Orlais will be there. It’s the perfect place for an assassin to hide.” Josephine explained to Laura.

“A Grand Masquerade? I need to go shopping.” Laura joked.

“No you don’t my dear; I will be taking care of that.” Vivienne said from the stairs.

“At the moment we don’t have enough sway with the court to arrange an invitation. Perhaps a few more alliances…” Josephine ignored Vivienne.

“Or soldiers.” Cullen cut in.

“We need a greater presence in Orlais, and soon.” Josephine glared at Cullen.

“Commander, if you would be so kind as to leave the room, I only have a week to get this dress made for Laura.” Vivienne said to Cullen.

“Why do I have to leave?” Cullen knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

“She will be undressing to be measured Cullen.” Josephine whispered to him. He flushed bright red and immediately got up, leaving the room. He passed Dorian, Cassandra and Sera on the way out.

“Why not invite everyone up.” He muttered as he headed towards his tower.

A tailor entered the room and soon they had Laura standing in her breast band and panties. She kept trying to cover herself and Vivienne kept smacking her hands down.

“My dear how can we measure you if you keep moving?” She sighed annoyed, “Hmm let’s try this color.” She suggested holding up a charcoal grey fabric. Vivienne and the tailor tossed ideas off each other for a couple hours. Josephine, Leliana, and Cassandra gave their ideas occasionally and Sera sat out on the balcony trying to spit on people below. Laura was holding tons of fabric swatches as everyone argued which one would look best. Dorian peeked at Laura from over his book, and sighed at everyone. Grabbing a random fabric square he walked up to Laura.

“Try this color.” Dorian said as he handed Vivienne the fabric. She gasped when she sat it, and held it against Laura’s skin.

“It’s perfect, where did you get this?” She asked him.

“It was just lying around so I grabbed it.” He said as he lounged back into Laura’s bed and started reading again. Soon they began arguing about the style of the dress. Dinner soon approached and Laura’s stomach began grumbling.

“Alright everyone, let’s head down for dinner. Laura you get back in bed and your meal will be brought up here.” Cassandra said. Laura slipped her nightgown back on and sat on her bed. When the room was empty of everyone except Dorian she sighed in relief.

“Is it safe to come up?” Cullen shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

“Yes it is Commander.” Dorian said to him.

“I will leave you too alone, have fun.” He winked at her and went down the stairs, past Cullen.

“I figured you would be hungry.” He said as he set a tray of food down.

“Thank you.” She smiled. They ate together and talked until Laura started to get tired. Cullen left the room after getting Laura situated. He sighed in relief that Laura was ok. In the morning they had received a bit more news from Orlais so they decided to have another meeting with Laura.

“We have to reach the Empress before Corypheus. The question is, how?” Cullen asked them.

“We know how. I have our way in. The real question is, where is our enemy hiding?” Josephine said to him. “During the ball Empress Celene will be holding peace talks with the Usurper Duke Gaspard and Ambassador Briala.”

“The assassin must be hiding within one of these factions.” Leliana said.

“Do we really need to go to the peace talks? The Empress must have personal guards. We could just warn her she’s in danger.” Laura suggested.

“We’ve made the attempt, but…” Josephine started.

“It seems that our messages never reached her. Someone intercepted them.” Leliana finished.

“It’s better that we don’t leave this to chance. If Orlais falls to Corypheus, no land is safe.” Cullen said.

“We shouldn’t waste any more time. As soon as things are prepared we leave for the Winters Palace.” Laura said to them.

“Sounds good,” Cullen said. “I need to go work on some reports, and then I will be back.”

“Of course. “ Laura said to him. Leliana and Josephine bowed their heads and followed Cullen out of the room. Laura sat back on her bed and picked up a book to read.

 

Before they knew it, a week had passed and it was time to head to Halamshiral. All the men were outside next to the carriages waiting on the women. Since Sera refused to wear a dress and speak to nobles she opted to stay behind. Leliana and Josephine were in elegant dresses that were very _in fashion_ in Orlais. Cassandra was wearing the same suit as the guys; she refused to wear a dress. Vivienne was wearing her typical extravagant dress and stopped at the top of the stairs before letting Laura walk down.

When everyone saw Laura their jaws dropped. She was in a forest green dress that went up to her neck and flowed down to the floor, covering her feet except two slits up to the middle of her thighs. She wasn’t able to argue with Vivienne about the heels so she had them on. Her hair was braided to one side in a large loose braid. She had a mask that matched her dress in her hand.

“Maker’s breath,” Cullen sighed as he rubbed his neck.

“Damn Boss you look good.” He shouted at her, making her blush.

“Thank you Bull, you guys look really good too.” She said admiring the matching red, blue and gold uniforms they were wearing. “Well everyone, shall we go save an empire?” They all cheered and got into their respective carriages.

Cullen helped her into the carriage he shared with her and the other advisors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I get closer to being caught up with my original work I will be deleting it. Unless of course people want me to keep it around.


	13. Chapter 13

A bump sent Laura flying from her seat into Leliana’s lap. Cullen reached out and helped her back into her seat. He noticed her back was fully exposed, and upon closer inspection he realized the fabric from the top of her breasts and up was lace, same with the sleeves.

“You look really beautiful.” He said quietly to her.

“Thank you. You look very handsome.” She inched closer to him. He leaned towards her, and then realized they weren’t alone in the carriage. He blushed and looked at Josephine and Leliana. They were innocently looking out the windows.

“Are you ready Inquisitor?” Leliana asked.

“No not really.” She admitted, laughing nervously.

Josephine reached for Laura’s knee, patting it gently, “You will do fine I’m sure. We will not let you fail.”

Laura smiled and relaxed a bit. Cullen could feel a heat pooling in his groin and he drank in her appearance. She wasn’t wearing a breast band, with her back exposed. He realized her breasts were quite large; she must really bind them down. She leaned into him, causing him to tense up. He ran a finger under his collar, but it didn’t loosen. They had only been romantically involved for a few months, and she had been gone most of that time saving the world. Yet here she was resting into him and setting her hand on his knee comfortably. Josephine cleared her throat to get Laura’s attention. Laura looked at her and smiled.

“The political situation in Halamshiral hangs by a thread. The Empress fears our presence could sever it.” Josephine explained, “The Grand Duke is all too happy to have us at the ball as his guest, so our invitation came from him. Whether we act as his allies, or upset the balance of power, he gains an opportunity… if not a clear advantage.”

When they arrived at Halamshiral their carriage was first. Cullen stepped out first and helped Josephine and Leliana. Laura waited a bit, making sure her mask was on securely. Laura peeked out and she could see everyone was watching her carriage. Her heart began to race and she blushed. Cullen offered his hand and she took it, slowly stepping out of the carriage. He offered his arm and led her past the gates of the palace grounds. They met Grand Duke Gaspard and Cullen reluctantly let her walk up the stairs by herself. He stepped back and waited for the rest of the party to exit their carriages.

“It is a great pleasure to meet you Inquisitor Lavellan.” The Duke said to her, “Bringing the templars into your ranks was not just a brilliant military move, but a clever political ploy as well. Imagine what the Inquisition could accomplish with the full support of the rightful Emperor of Orlais.”

“And which one was the rightful one again? I keep getting them confused.” Laura smirked.

“The one and some charming one of course my lady.” Gaspard bowed. “I am not a man who forgets his friends Inquisitor, you help me and I will help you.” He stepped towards the stairs and turned back to Laura, offering his arm, “My lady, are you prepared to shock the court by walking into the Grand Ball with a hateful usurper. They will be telling stories of this, into the next age.”

“I can’t imagine that crowd has seen anything better than us in their entire lives.” Laura stepped forward and looped her arm into his.

“You’re a woman after my own heart my lady.” He started leading her up the stairs, “As a friend perhaps there is a matter you could undertake this evening. This _elven_ woman Brialla, I suspect that she intends to disrupt the negotiations. My people have found these _ambassadors_ all over the fortifications. Sabotage seems the least of their crimes.”

“Please tell me there’s more to your suspicions than _the elves were acting dodgy_.” Laura felt slightly annoyed.

“That Ambassador Brialla used to be a servant of silliness. That is until my cousin had her arrested for crimes against the Empire to cover up a political mistake. If anyone in this room wishes Celene harm, Inquisitor, it’s that elf. She certainly has risen.” He explained, “Be as discreet as possible. I detest the game, but if we do not play it well, our enemies will make us look like villains.”

“Yes we must be discreet.” She said as they reached the top of the stairs. Gaspard let go Laura to go speak with another of his _friends_ so Laura decided to try and mingle with the other guests. Cullen kept a close eye on her, and slowly followed behind her. From the side he heard one of the guests call her an _elf savage_. He shook his head in disappointment. No matter where she went, people always focused on her race. When it was time to head inside Josephine pulled Laura off to the side.

“Inquisitor, a moment if you please. I must warn you before you go inside. How you speak to the court is a matter of life and death. It is no simple matter of etiquette or protocol. Every word, every gesture is measured and evaluated for weakness.” Josephine explained.

“Don’t worry Josephine. I will do my best. You have nothing to worry about.” She said confidently ‘ _I hope’_ she finished mentally.

“The game is like Wicked Grace played to the death. You must never reveal your cards. When you meet the Empress, the eyes of the entire court will be upon you. You would be safer in the fade.” Josephine explained.

“Aren’t you full of joy this evening?” Laura joked.

“Everything will be fine.” Josephine reassured Laura, thought it seemed more for herself. She stepped aside and Laura entered the Palace. She took her time looking around the magnificent room and hadn’t noticed her group passing her. By the time she reached the top of the stairs everyone was mingling, or at least trying. She saw Cullen and Cassandra off to the side and approached them.

“It will take some time to get our men into the Palace. I will alert you when we are ready.” Cullen whispered to her, “I need to have this jacket let out a little, I can hardly breath.” He said as he took in Laura’s appearance again. She giggled slightly and walked towards the door to the main ball room. Gaspard was waiting patiently for her, and offered his arm to lead her through the door. A man approached them as they entered the ball room and bowed to them, motioning for them to walk down the stairs. Laura curtsied and went with Gaspard. He released her and stepped down before her.

“And now presenting!” Laura heard over the crowd, “Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons, and accompanying him… Lady Inquisitor Lavellan.” Laura reached the landing and bowed at the Empress who was across the hall, she bowed back and Laura proceeded across the ball room floor. She could hear the announcer saying more, but her focus was on not tripping in front of all these nobles. They already looked down on her for being an elf. When she reached the next landing Gaspard began to speak, and Laura was brought back to reality.

“Cousin, my dear sister.” He said to the Empress.

“Grand Duke, we are always honored when your presence graces the court.” Celene said, bowing slightly.

“Don’t waste my time with pleasantries, Celene.” He said rudely, “We have matters to conclude.”

“We will meet for the negotiations after we have seen to our other guests.” Celene said to him. He did a deep bow, almost mocking her as an Empress, and walked away. Laura turned her attention back to the Empress.

“Lady Inquisitor, we welcome you to the Winter Palace. Allow us to introduce our cousin, the Grand Duchess of Lydes, without whom this gathering would never have been possible.” Celene said. They lady next to the Empress bowed to Laura then stepped forward.

“What an unexpected pleasure. I was not aware the Inquisition would be part of our festivities.” She said to Laura, “We will certainly speak later, Inquisitor.” The woman then walked away.

“Your arrival at court is like a cool wind on a summer’s day.” The Empress said to Laura.

“I am delighted to be here your Majesty.” Laura said to her, bowing.

“We have heard much of your exploits, Inquisitor. They made grand tales for long evenings.” Celene said, and then a smirk covered her face, “How do you find Halamshiral?”

“I have no words to suffice. Halamshiral has many beauties, and I couldn’t do them justice.” Laura smirked back.

“Your modesty does you credit, and speaks well for the Inquisition. Feel free to enjoy the pleasures of the ball room, Inquisitor.” Celene said as she bowed and stepped away from the railing. Laura looked around at everyone, feeling a bit nervous; she then proceeded to explore the main ball room. She listened to everyone as she passed them and eventually came upon Cullen, who had gathered quite the following. She stepped closer and listened to what they were saying to him.

“Are you married Commander?” A gentleman asked him.

“Not yet, but I am… already taken.” He said politely, Laura’s heart fluttered at that.

“Still single then…?” The gentlemen smirked at him, making Cullen uncomfortable.

“Would you like to dance Commander?” A lady asked.

“No, thank you.” He said smiling as best he could. He looked around and noticed Laura, his heart began racing. She saw him looking at her, so she approached.

“Inquisitor, did you need something?” He asked, interrupting a noble speaking to him.

“You have attracted quiet the following Commander.” She smiled.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, “I don’t know who any of them are, they won’t leave me alone.”

“Not enjoying the attention?” She arched an eyebrow at him.

“Hardly. Anyways, yours…” He started, cleared his throat and inched closer to her, “Yours in the only attention worth having.”

She smiled and looked at the dance floor, “Save me a dance?”

“No, thank you.” He said automatically.

“Oh,” Her heart sank to the floor.

He saw the way her shoulders slumped and stumbled over his words, “No! I didn’t mean to—Maker’s breath! I’ve answered that questions so many times I’m rejecting it automatically. I’m not one for dancing. The Templars never attended balls.”

“Have you noticed anything unusual?” She changed the subject.

“No and it would be easier if people would stop talking to me, not you of course.” He said to her.

“Well I should get back to my investigations.” She said as she walked away. He stopped breathing as he watched her walk away; the dress hugged her figure perfectly, the way it moved around her feet made her appear to be floating. Soon he lost her in the crowd and decided to wander around, trying to avoid who ever kept pinching his ass. As he passed a door, he was almost certain he could hear fighting. He wished he could go help her, but Leliana told him to stay where he could be seen by everyone.

The next time he saw Laura, she was walking onto the dance floor with Duchess Florianne. He walked to the bannister and watched them dance. Laura was elegant in her movements, a natural. He could hear people commenting on the fact that they had never seen a Dalish elf dance. He soon wished he had taken her offer to dance. She was absolutely beautiful. As soon as she finished she walked up to the stairs to Josephine. He walked over and joined the conversation.

“Were you dancing with Duchess Florianne?” Leliana asked from behind Cullen.

“More importantly, what happened in the servant’s quarters? I’m pretty sure I heard fighting.” He asked Laura.

“I hope you have good news. It appears the peace talks are crumbling.” Josephine said.

“The Grand Duchess tried to convince me Gaspard is the traitor, but I’m not sure I buy it.” Laura said to them.

“Florianne and her brother are thick as thieves, but she would give him up in an instant to save herself.” Leliana said back.

“Then… the attack on the Empress _will_ happen tonight.” Cullen sighed as he rubbed his forehead. They argued over what they should do and Laura made the decision to save the Empress. They then separated and waited for Laura’s signal.

Half an hour later Laura walked back up to Cullen, a little blood on her clothes but nothing she seemed too worried about.

“Commander, has anyone told you that you have the most remarkable eyes?” A lady asked him.

“Yes, several times, tonight in fact.” He said politely. When he noticed Laura and the blood on her dress he approached her quickly, “Thank the maker you are back! The Empress will begin her speech soon, what should we do?”

“I’ve got this under control, get ready.” Laura said as she went down the stairs and met Duchess Florianne on the landing. All of the Inquisitions people stepped forward and listened as Laura single handedly took the Duchess down with her words. Soon after guards approached Duchess Florianne and arrested her. Cullen looked around for Laura but couldn’t see her.

“Leliana where did Laura go?” He asked her quietly.

“She went to speak with the Empress.” Leliana told him. He tried to relax, but found that he couldn’t. He walked around the ballroom slowly several times, and finally noticed Laura was alone on one of the balconies. Only she wasn’t alone, a tall woman in a dark dress was speaking to her. As Cullen went out onto the balcony the woman passed him and smirked at him. He approached Laura and set a hand on her shoulder.

“There you are! Everyone’s been looking for you. Things have calmed down for the moment. Are you alright?” He asked.

She stretched her arms above her head and sighed, “I’m just worn out. Tonight has been… very long.”

“For all of us, I’m glad it’s over.” He rubbed her shoulder, “I know it’s foolish, but I worried for you tonight.” She set her hand on his hand and squeezed it gently.

She turned around and faced the ballroom again. The music changed tempo and they listened together for a while. When the song changed tempo again, he looked at her and smiled.

“I may never have another change like this, so I must ask.” He grabbed her hand, “May I have this dance, my lady.”

Her face brightened and a huge grin broke across her face, “Of course. I thought you didn’t dance?”

“For you, I will try anything.” He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. She rested her head on his shoulder and let him lead her around the balcony. A few times he stepped on her feet, nothing she couldn’t handle. Soon they met up with the rest of the group and were shown to their guest rooms. Laura’s room was on the opposite end of the hallway from Cullen’s. He was concerned as to why that bother him, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. He watched her enter her room, and he entered his room. Laura paced around her room. She felt conflicted. Her room was so far from Cullen’s, but why should that bother her? She could feel her stomach do flips when she thought of her dance with Cullen. The way he held her tight to his chest, his hand on her bare back. Her body started to tingle. Cullen began undressing in his room, finally feeling free of that collar and sat down on the bed. As he was undoing his shoes he heard on the door. He pulled a tunic over his bare chest and opened the door to see Laura standing there in her dress still.

“Can I come in?” She asked quietly.

“Of course, would you like some tea?” He offered as he opened the door for her.

“Sure that sounds nice.” She sat on a chair. He poured her some tea and sat on the bed. “Tonight was fun,” She said, sipping her tea.

“Tonight was interesting. I wouldn’t quite call playing the game fun.” He said as he watched her, she was playing with her dress, “Why are you still wearing your dress?”

“It makes me feel beautiful. We never had anything like this in the forest.” She said as her face lit up.

“Well you are very beautiful in it.” He blushed.

“Thank you,” She smiled, blushing as well. She stood up and walked towards him. He stood up and met her halfway. He wrapped his arms around her and they began kissing, hungrily. He worked his way down her neck, she moved her hands under his tunic and quickly took it off. He picked her up, his hands slipping in the slits of the dress on her thighs. He turned and set her on the bed, resting on top of her. He kept his weight off her, his hands beside her head. He began kissing her again, pressing his erection into her. She moaned into his mouth and ran her hands up his back causing him to moan. Suddenly there was a knock at his door. They both froze and he jumped off her.

“Sorry,” He grabbed his tunic, pulling it back on. Laura stood up and straightened her dress out, fixing her hair and sat back on the chair. He opened the door, standing partially behind it so his erection was hidden, to see Josephine.

“Ah Commander, Inquisitor I wanted to congratulate Laura on a good job. Let’s head back to your room, so we can discuss our next move.” She said slyly.

“Of course Josephine.” Laura smiled and left the room, “See you in the morning emma lath.” She said quietly. He didn’t understand the last bit she said and she knew that. He looked at his aching arousal and sighed, got up and locked the door to his room. He could feel the headache creeping up on him and started sweating. ‘ _Why now of all times does this have to happen?’_ He wondered to himself as he lay down. This episode of withdrawal would be harsh, he could feel it.

 

Their ride back to Skyhold was the same as the journey to Halamshiral, but it felt like forever to Cullen. He was fidgety and sweating profusely, but he brushed off Laura’s concerns. He didn’t want her to know his withdrawals were as bad as they were. Everyone was glad to be back when the carriages reached Skyhold. Cullen quickly made his way to his tower and shut all the doors. The headache he had was brutal and he couldn’t focus on anything. A few scouts and guards came in to hand him reports, and occasionally when he would blink everyone was covered in blood. Eventually he gave up looking at reports and asked to not be disturbed anymore. He climbed the stairs his loft and undressed, flopping on his bed. The breeze through the open roof felt good on his hot, sweaty naked body.

Laura noticed how quickly Cullen had walked away. She knitted her eyebrows in confusion and went to her quarters to relax. When dinner came around she noticed Cullen wasn’t at dinner, which wasn’t anything new, but she was hoping he would show. She decided to check on him. When she opened the doors she was surprised to see none of the candles were lit.

“Cullen, are you in here?” She called into the room. She heard a groan from the loft, and decided to climb up. She could see the outline of his form on the bed from the moonlight through the hole. She only realized he was naked when she got close enough for the moonlight to shine fully on him. She blushed a bit and reached for the blanket to cover him up. Suddenly he awoke screaming and stood up, grabbing Laura around her throat. He gripped her tight and slammed her into the wall across from his bed.

  
“Cullen… it’s me… its Laura!” She choked out. He started to grip harder; she could feel her vision going black. His eyes looked glazed over and she realized he wasn’t going to let go. She shoved him back with a pulse of her magic sending him toppling over his bed. She started coughing and wheezing, trying to calm her heart. She could hear Cullen standing up and she scrambled into a defensive stance, summoning fire into her hands. She didn’t mean too, her body was on the defense. He looked at her confused, and then realized what he had done.

“Maker what have I done?” He whispered as he approached her. She stepped back, and bumped into the wall. “Laura are you ok?”

“I’m fine, did you have a nightmare” She asked cautiously.

“Yes, I am sorry you had to witness that.” He said as he sat on his bed. He realized he was naked quickly covered himself up.

“I-I will… see you tomorrow.” She said quickly, getting down the ladder before he could protest.

‘ _Shit, did I really choke her?’_ He thought to himself. He grew furious and quickly dressed. When he got down the ladder he yanked one of the doors opened.

“YOU!” He shouted at the nearest guard.

“Y-yes sir?” The guard asked, startled.

“Will you please stand in my office and tell anything that comes in that I am speaking Seeker Pentaghast.” He said as he quickly went down the stairs to find Cassandra.

“Yes sir!” The guard entered the tower.

‘ _I can’t continue to be Commander if I choke the Inquisitor in my sleep.’_ He thought to himself as he searched for Cassandra. Laura suddenly stopped walking to her room and quickly turned back around to talk to Cullen.

_‘This could be a symptom of withdrawal.’_ She reasoned with herself. She went down to the kitchens and saw no one was there, so she gathered a few ingredients and cooked him a soup.

As she walked passed Solas he tried to stop her, “Inquisitor? What’s on your neck?” He asked as she passed him. Ignoring him she entered Cullen’s tower. She was startled to see a guard standing inside.

“If you are looking for the Commander, he’s gone to speak with Seeker Pentaghast.” The guard informed her.

“Thank you.” Laura said as she set his food down, placing a heating charm on it. She left the tower and headed towards Cassandra’s room when she heard shouting coming from the armory. She went to the door and peeked inside. She could see Cullen speaking to Cassandra.

“You asked for my opinion, and I’ve given it. Why would you expect it to change?” Cassandra shouted at Cullen. Laura quietly stepped into the room.

“I expect you to keep your word. It’s relentless. I can’t…” He shouted back.

“You give yourself too little credit. You cannot throw away everything you have worked for!” She shouted.

“You weren’t there! You didn’t see her face! If I am unable to fulfill the vows I kept, then nothing good has come of this. Would you rather save face than admit...” Laura felt it was time to make her presence known and walked full into the room. Cullen stopped talking when he saw the bruises forming around her neck. He started to walk out of the room and paused in front of Laura for only a moment, “Forgive me,” He whispered into her ear.

“And people say I am stubborn. This is ridiculous!” She shouted at his back. “Cullen told me what happened. Are you alright?”

“Yes I am fine.” She reached for her throat subconsciously.

“He told you that he is no longer taking Lyrium correct?” Cassandra asked.

“Yes, and I told him that I respect his decision.” She said sternly.

“As do I. Not that he is willing to listen. Cullen has asked that I recommend a replacement for him. I refused. It is not necessary.” Cassandra rubbed her temples with her fingers. “Besides, it would destroy him. He’s come so far.”

“Why did he come to you?” Laura asked.

“We had an agreement long before you joined. As a seeker, I could evaluate the dangers.” Cassandra explained.

“Is there anything we can do to change his mind? I couldn’t imagine anyone else leading our forces.” Laura said.

“If anyone could, if would be you.” Cassandra said as she set her hand on Laura’s shoulder, “Mages have made their sufferings known. Templars have not. They are bound to the order, mind and soul, with someone always hold their lyrium leash.

“Cullen has a chance to break that leash, to prove to himself—and anyone who would follow suit—that it is possible. He can do this. I knew that when we met in Kirkwall. Talk to him, decide if now is the time.” Cassandra walked away. Laura headed out of the armory and across the courtyard. When she made it up the stairs to his tower, she froze. She was hoping that he would be willing to talk to her at least. She slowly made her way to the door and opened it. Seeing an object fly for her head, she ducked and yelped.

“Maker’s breath! I didn’t hear you enter. I—forgive me.” He said quietly, rubbing his neck.

“Cullen if you need to talk you know…” She started to say as she shut the door.

“You don’t have to…” he said as he collapsed to his knees in pain. She started for him but he put his arm up, stopping her, “I never meant for this to interfere.”

“Are you going to be alright?” She asked.

“Yes,” He said quickly, and then sighed, “I don’t know.” He started pacing back and forth in his office, “You never asked what happened to Ferelden’s circle. It was taken over by abominations. The Templars—my friends—were slaughtered.”

He stopped pacing and walked up to the arrow slit window, “I was tortured. They tried to break my mind, and I—how can you be the same person after something like that?” He rubbed his neck and faced her again, “But still I wanted to serve. They sent me to Kirkwall. I _trusted_ my Knight-Commander, and for what? Her fear of mages ended in madness. Kirkwall’s circle fell. Innocent people died in the streets. Can’t you see why I want nothing to do with that life?!” He shouted.

“Of course I can Cullen, I…” She started.

“Don’t! You should be questioning what I’ve done! I thought this would be better—that I would regain some control over my life. But these thoughts won’t leave me.” He growled through a clenched jaw. He started to pace from his bookshelf to his desk. Laura tried to move closer, but he moved away from her, “How many lives depend on our success? I sword myself to this cause…” He started shaking with rage, “I will _not_ give less to the Inquisition then I did the Chantry. I SHOULD BE TAKING IT!” He shouted as he punched the bookshelf, sending books all over the floor. Laura fought back tears and stepped towards him, “I should be taking it.”

“This doesn’t have to be about the Inquisition,” She tried to get his attention, “Cullen!” He stopped and looked at her, “Is this what _you_ want?” She asked him, reaching for his forearm.

He relaxed into her touch and exhaled, “No. But… these memories have always haunted me—if they become worse, if I cannot endure this…”

“You can Cullen,” She moved her hand to his shoulder, “We will get through this.”

“Alright,” He wrapped his arms around her, and gently kissed her forehead.

“Now, sit down and eat your dinner.” She said as she began picking up books

“Laura you don’t have to pick those up.” He said as he started to bend over to help.

“Sit your ass down and eat the food. The cooks were gone so I had to make it myself.” She said sternly. He listened and started eating his food.

“I didn’t know you knew how to cook… well not that you didn’t cook your own meals in the forest… I just…” He sighed as he stumbled over his words.

“Yes I can cook, now eat and go to sleep.” She started alphabetizing his bookshelf. He tried protesting but she ignored him. He finished his soup, it was delicious.

“How did you keep it warm?” He asked.

“I put a spell on it so it would stay warm. I took it off right as you sat down.” She admitted.

“Oh right, magic.” He laughed. He started for the ladder with Laura right behind him, “You don’t have to do this Laura.”

“Yes I do Cullen, I care for you. And I am not going to let you suffer this alone. You have saved my life multiple times, let me help you.” She said as she pulled herself into the loft. She helped him take his shirt off and told him to lie in bed. When she went to the water basin she noticed it was filthy so she cleaned it with magic and dipped a cloth into it. She placed the cloth on his forehead and sat down on the stool next to his bed.

“I will never forget that day Laura, when I saw you in the woods…” he started but she stopped him with a kiss.

“I won’t forget either.” She said quietly. “Now relax and get some sleep.” He closed his eyes and she fell asleep on the stool. When she awoke in the morning, she felt a weight on her side. She opened her eyes and realized she was lying on the bed, Cullen’s arms wrapped around her. Shifting around, she maneuvered her way out of his arms and off the bed, when suddenly he grabbed her and pulled her back to his body.

“Good morning.” He whispered huskily into her ear. She felt a heat in her lower stomach and wetness in her underwear, her body shuddered.

“Morning,” She squeaked out.

“I noticed you were sleeping on the stool, and it looked very uncomfortable so I pulled into bed with me, I hope that’s alright.” He asked as he nestled in closer to her.

“Yes of course, thanks.” She said as she closed her eyes, letting his warmth envelop her. They both heard a knock on one of his doors.

“Ugh, I guess we better get up.” Cullen said as he moved to his back, stretching. Laura sat up and smiled at him. He smiled back and lifted himself off the bed, grabbing his tunic and putting it on. She sat patiently on his bed as he started putting his armor on. When he was done she moved down the ladder before he did. He opened the door for the scout and Laura left the tower, after saying her goodbye to Cullen. On her way to her quarters she saw Matthew and Brandon sitting at one of the tables in the main hall looking worried.

“Are you guys alright?” Laura asked, concerned.

“Oh Inquisitor, thank the Maker!” Brandon shouted.

“What’s going on?” Laura asked.

“We looked everywhere for you all night, Leliana said we shouldn’t worry, but we started to panic.” Matthew explained.

“Oh, sorry guys. The Commander wasn’t feeling very well, so I sat next to his bed, making sure he was ok.” Laura told them. They looked at each other and back at Laura.

“Ok, that’s alright Inquisitor. We just started to worry. We were charged with keeping an eye on you, and we thought something happened.” Brandon said.

“Thank you guys.” Laura said to them. “Did I miss anything?”

“Nothing ma’am.” Brandon said to her.

“Alright I will just go about my day then.” She said as she headed up to her room. She had a growing pile of reports to go over. Before she knew it, it was well past dinner. She sighed and went down to the kitchens to scrounge up some food. After filling her appetite she went back up to her room and went to bed. In the morning Matthew stepped in to her room.

“Yes Matthew?” Laura asked from her desk.

“Josephine wants to speak to you.” Matthew said to her.

“Alright let’s head to the war room.” She started walking towards the war room, with Brandon and Matthew following.

“Good morning Inquisitor, did you rest well?” Leliana said.

“Yes I did,” She answered.

“Very good, the Commander should be here soon, and then we can discuss what to do with the Grey wardens.” Josephine said to her. As soon as Cullen stepped into the room Leliana began her debriefing.

“Adamant Fortress has stood against the darkspawn since the time of the Second Blight.” She said.

“Fortunately for us, that means it was built before the age of modern siege equipment.” Cullen said as he came around the table, “A good trebuchet will do major damage to those ancient walls. And thanks to our Lady Ambassador…”

“Lady Seryl of Jader was pleased to lend the Inquisition her sappers. They’ve already delivered the trebuchets.” Josephine explained.

“That is the good news.” Leliana said.

“And the bad news?” Laura asked, concern taking over her face.

“Erimond called the ritual at the Western Approach a test. He may already be raising his army of demons in the fortress.” Leliana explained.

“The Inquisition forces can breach the gate, but if the Wardens already have their demons…” Cullen started, but Leliana cut in.

“I found records of Adamant’s construction. There are choke points we can use to limit the field of battle.” Leliana said to him.

“That’s good.” Cullen said as he looked over a few reports he had in his hands, “We may not be able to defeat them outright. But if we cut off reinforcements, we can carve you a path to Warden-Commander Clarel.”

“That sounds like our best option.” Laura said, looking each of them in the eyes.

“It’ll be hard-fought. No way around it. But we’ll get that gate open.” Cullen said.

“It’s also possible that some Wardens may be sympathetic to our cause.” Josephine suggested.

“The warriors may be willing to listen to reason, though I doubt the will turn against Clarel directly.” Leliana rubbed her forehead, “The mages, however, are slaves to Corypheus. They will fight to the death.”

“We’ve built the siege engines and readied our forces, Inquisitor. Give the word, and we march on Adamant.” Cullen said to her.

“Alright, let’s get ready and leave immediately. I want to stop the Wardens from being wiped out by themselves.” Laura said as she stepped out of the war room. Matthew and Brandon followed her up to her room. “Guys I am going to need you to come along. We need everyone to help with the Grey Wardens.”

“Of course, ma’am.” They said in unison.

“Go pack your things and I will meet you at the stables.” She suggested. Brandon went first while Matthew helped Laura take her things down the stairs. By the time they reached the stables, Brandon had gathered all his things, and Matthew left to get his.

“Will we be riding on horseback ma’am?” Brandon asked.

“Yes you and Matthew will be riding with me and my inner circle.” She explained. “The Commander will be riding ahead of the army, so behind us, and Josephine and Leliana are staying behind. We will have a few carriages following in case someone is badly injured and needs to rest.”

“Sounds good, ma’am.” Brandon said as he walked into the stable. Laura’s inner circle had received the messages from Leliana’s scout, and was gathering at the stables. Laura watched Cullen enter his tower so she decided to speak to him. She noticed there was a constant flow of scouts and guards in and out of Cullen’s tower. She quickly entered and stood by his bookshelf so she wouldn’t get run over.

“Ah Inquisitor, anything you need?” Cullen asked when he saw her.

“Just making sure things are prepared Commander.” She smiled at him.

“Ready as they will ever be. Luckily I had the army getting things ready while we were at that dreaded ball.” He explained.

“Yes that is fortunate. I guess I will be off then.” She said as she headed for the door.

“One moment.” Cullen said as he followed her. He pulled her to the far edge of the battlement and looked around before leaning down and kissing her, “Stay safe, Laura.” He rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

“You stay safe too, Cullen.” She closed her eyes too. She felt cold as he stepped away. She opened her eyes and he was already in his tower. She gathered herself and went down the stairs and back to the stables.

“Ready to kick some ass Boss!” Bull shouted at her.

“Yes Bull I am!” She shouted back, smiling wide. Everyone mounted their horses, Laura on her hart, and they rode out of Skyhold, heading straight for Adamant.


	14. Chapter 14

The battering ram heaved one last time, breaking down the large doors. As soon as the doors opened Laura rushed through with her inner circle.

“Alright Lau—Inquisitor you have your way in. Best make use of it,” Cullen said behind her, “We’ll keep the main host of demons occupied for as long as we can.”

“I’ll be fine, just keep the men safe.” She said to him.

“We’ll do what we have to Inquisitor. Warden Stroud will guard your back. Hawke and Fenris are on the battlements with our soldiers. She’s assisting them until you arrive.”

Laura ran off into the keep while Cullen stayed behind and battled demons and Wardens. Making her up the keep she finally came across Hawke and Fenris. They cleared the demons off the battlements to give the soldiers an easier time getting up the ladders. They were heading towards where the main ritual was taking place when a giant pride demon stepped in their path.

“Oh shit, that’s a big demon.” Varric readied Bianca. The pride demon laughed manically sending a shiver down Laura’s spine.

“Let’s just kill the bastard.” Bull smiled and charged the demon. It took longer than Laura wanted it to take, but they finally took the demon down. Cullen and his men were slowly working their way up the keep, picking off any stragglers Laura’s group left behind.

When Laura opened the final door to the main courtyard there was a huge rift in the middle. She could hear Warden-Commander Clarel speaking.

“Wardens, we are betrayed by the very world we have sworn to protect.” Clarel shouted at the Wardens in the courtyard.

“The Inquisition is inside, Clarel! We have no time to stand on ceremony,” Erimond spat out, annoyed.

“These men and women are giving their lives Magister. That might mean little in Tevinter, but for the Wardens, it is a sacred duty!” Clarel said sternly to him. Laura watched her walk up to another Warden. She said something to him, and then slit his throat.

As Laura ran up to the rift Erimond saw her, “Stop them! We must complete the ritual!”

Laura held up her hands to everyone and began shouting, “Clarel if you complete the ritual you are doing exactly what Erimond wants!”

“What? Fighting the Blight, and keeping the world safe from darkspawn? Who wouldn’t want that?” Erimond shouted. Laura looked at Clarel who gave her a slightly sympathetic look, “And yes the ritual requires blood sacrifice. Hate me fore that if you must, but do not hate the Wardens for doing their duty.”

“We make the sacrifices no one else will! Our warriors die proudly for a world that will never thank them.” Clarel said to them all.

“And then your Tevinter ally binds the mages to Corypheus!” Stroud shouted at her.

Clarel looked shocked, confused, “Corypheus? But he’s dead?”

Erimond got in close to Clarel, “These people will say anything to shake your confidence Clarel.”

Clarel sighed and closed her eyes, bringing her hands over her face. Laura rubbed her hands together nervously. She didn’t want to kill all the Wardens, but if they wouldn’t listen, she didn’t have a choice.

“Bring it through!” Clarel shouted and the Warden Mages acted quickly, using magic on the rift.

“Please I have seen more than my share of blood magic, it is never worth the cost!” Hawked shouted at the Wardens. Laura could see an ominous figure in the rift and shuddered with fear.

“I trained half of you myself!” Stroud pleaded, “Do not make me kill you to stop this madness!”

“Be ready with the ritual, Clarel. This demon is truly worthy of your strength.” Erimond said to her.

Laura tried one last desperate plea, “They Grey Wardens have a proud history! You stopped the Blight at the Silent plains. At Starkhaven… and Hunter fell. At Ayesleigh… and Denerim. This world owes you a debt it can never repay. I would not stand against you if I did not _know_ you were being misused.”

The Wardens in the courtyard lowered their weapons and turned towards Clarel. Her face dropped and she looked at Erimond, “Clarel, we have come so far. You’re the only one who can do this.” He pleaded with her.

“Perhaps we could test the truth of these charges, to avoid more bloodshed,” Clarel said slowly.

“Or perhaps I should bring in a more reliable ally,” Erimond spat out, “My master thought you might come here, Inquisitor! He sent me this to welcome you!”

They all heard the roaring of the red lyrium dragon and froze. Dodging his breath and sweeping claws they watched as it circled around the fortress. Cullen, who was still further away in the keep, heard the dragon roar too and panicked. Laura looked up at the dragon as it perched on a tower. Suddenly Erimond yelped and fell forward as Clarel shot a bolt of magic at him.

“Clarel, wait…!” Erimond shouted nervously. She shot another bold of magic, but at the dragon. When it struck the dragon, it grew furious and flew down at her, breathing red lyrium on the ground. Erimond escaped in the confusion with Clarel following him. She shouted for the remaining Grey Wardens to help the Inquisition. As soon as Clarel and Erimond were out of sight Laura tried running for them but was stopped yet again by a pride demon.

When they finally killed the demon they ran around the keep trying to find Clarel and Erimond again. When they found them they were on the edge of a broken bridge dueling. Laura could hear them talking but couldn’t make it out. She ran towards them and the dragon came out of the sky and took Clarel in its mouth, tossing her to the side. The Dragon had Laura and her group trapped with the broken bridge at their backs. The dragon went to charge them but Clarel blasted one last shot of magic into the dragon’s stomach and it stumbled off the bridge. Laura realized the bridge was beginning to collapse and began running for the main part of the fortress but Laura, Bull, Dorian, Varric, Hawke and Stroud weren’t able to get off the crumbling bridge in time. Laura braced for impact, holding out her anchor hand, but she opened a portal and they disappeared. Fenris screamed in anger that he had been pushed onto a part of the bridge that didn’t collapse. He immediately jumped up and looked over the edge, when he didn’t see corpses he ran to find Cullen.

Cullen had reached the main courtyard when he heard the bridge collapse. He looked up and saw Laura and the rest fall from the bridge, a green flash blinding him. He panicked and roared in fury through his helm. He began slashing at any and every demon he could see. Demons kept pouring out of the rift, soldiers began talking of retreating, but Cullen didn’t want too. If Laura was dead these demons killed her and they needed to die too.

“Where did they go?!” Fenris shouted at him, backing him into a corner.

“What are you talking about?!” Cullen shouted back.

“When they fell _your_ Inquisitor opened a portal. WHERE DID THEY GO?!” Fenris roared.

“I DON’T KNOW!” Cullen yelled louder.

“Sir! You are wounded we need to get you out of here!” A soldier shouted at him. Cullen looked down to his shield arm, he had taken several cuts. He didn’t feel that he should worry about it.

“I will be fine! We need to kill these demons.” He shouted back.

“We can’t without the Inquisitor. They will just keep pouring out sir.” The Soldier said to him grabbing his arm. He ripped his arm from her and kept fighting more demons. After twenty solid minutes of Cullen, the few soldiers that stayed behind, and Fenris taking out any and all demons they could see suddenly the rift sputtered and flashed bright. When Cullen opened his eyes he could see Bull helping a limping Dorian. Soon Varric and Hawke came out of the rift and watched it intently.

“Varric where is she!?” Cullen shouted at him.

“Just wait!” Varric and Hawke shouted in unison. Cullen started pacing, staring at the rift. It sparked bright green and Laura tumbled out holding onto Stroud. She got up as quick as she could and closed the rift with the anchor.

“I wasn’t going to let anyone else die… for this.” She said as she stumbled towards Cullen, and collapsed.

“Come on let’s get you out of here.” Cullen said as he picked her up. Fenris ran to Hawke and held her close whispering into her ear and kissing her.

“Wait Cullen, I need to address the Wardens.” She said weakly.

“Laura you need your rest.” He said quietly.

“Please,” She insisted.

“Yes Inquisitor.” He said, setting her on her feet. She steadied herself and faced everyone in the courtyard.

“Today we struck a serious blow to Corypheus.” She shouted, “We interrupted his plans and stopped the nightmare from controlling the Warden’s mages.” She paused a moment and looked around at everyone. “Wardens, stay with the Inquisition and do whatever you can to help. Stroud believes that the Wardens are worth saving, and I trust him. You are still vulnerable to Corypheus and possibly his Venatori, but there are plenty of demons that need killing.”

“While they do that I will report to the Wardens at Weisshaupt, we won’t be caught off guard by Corypheus again.” Stroud said, gripping his broken ribs.

“Thank you, your Worship,” A few Wardens said to her. She leaned on Cullen and he helped her walk towards her tent that had healers waiting in. The healers had her lay down on a cot and started assessing her injuries. Nothing was serious fortunately. When they healers left her, Cullen came into her tent and sat on a chair beside her cot.

“I-I was so worried when I heard the dragon I…” Cullen started then dropped his head into his hands. Laura could see him shaking, “Then Fenris came to me, said you opened a portal. I thought the last time… we saw each other… I was terrified it would be when you saw me in my withdrawal state.”

“We ended up in the fade. I learned that the anchor came from Corypheus’ orb, not Andraste. And nightmare said terrible things, reminding of… that night… outside Haven.” She said slowly, her face blanching white.

He quickly sat on the bed next to her, grabbing her hands, “That will never happen to you ever again, I’m glad you are safe,” He said to her. She moved into his lap, hugging him. He kissed her cheek, and sat with her in his lap for a long while. Bull noticed this, and closed the tent flap, giving them privacy. When Cullen felt Laura relax and began to snore a bit he settled her into the bed and kissed her forehead. Leaving her tent he went to his tent and went to sleep.

In the morning Laura exited her tent and went to find Dorian.

“Hello dear how are you?” He asked weakly as she entered his tent. Bull was sitting in a chair, fast asleep.

“I came to check on you, but I see you are in good hands.” She said quietly.

“He is being quite the mother hen right now. It’s rather comforting realty.” He smiled at Bull.

“How are your wounds healing?” She asked as she sat on the edge of his bed, curling her legs up to her chin.

“Slowly, but they are healing.” He said as he closed his eyes and rested his head back on his pillow, “I heard you let the Wardens join us. Good, they can help us.”

“I will let you rest. We will be leaving in two days ok?” She said, patting his legs.

“Alright Dalish two days should be fine, Thank you.” He said quietly. She left the tent and went to find Cullen. She found him away from camp a bit. He was rubbing his neck and kicking sand around. He turned to see her walking towards him and he smiled.

“I never thanked you, when you came to see me after talking to Cassandra. Even after I-I choked… if there’s anything… this sounded much better in my head.” He said, chuckling nervously.

“I trust you are feeling better?” She asked, reaching for his forearm.

“I… yes,” He smiled.

“Is it always that bad?” She asked while brushing her thumb across his arm.

“The pain comes and goes. Sometimes I feel as if I am back there… I should not have pushed myself so far that day.” He said looking out into the distance.

“I’m just glad you are alright.” She confessed into his chest as she hugged him.

“I am,” He hugged her back. “I never told anyone want truly happened to me at Ferelden’s circle. I was… not myself after that. I was angry. For years, that anger blinded me. I’m not proud of the man that made me.” He said to her, “The way I saw mages… I’m not sure I would have cared about you, and the thought sickens me.” His arms tightened around her. “Now I can put some distance between myself and everything that happened. It’s a start.”

She pulled back slightly, reaching up and cupping his cheek, “For what it’s worth, I like who you are now.”

“Even after…?” He looked at her in surprise.

Moving both hands to the side of his face, “Cullen, I care about you. You’ve done nothing to change that.”

“What about you? You have troubles of your own? How are you holding up?” He asked.

“Honestly, I’m terrified. So many people depend on us, on me. Corypheus is still out there. I still have nightmares about what happened outside Haven.” She confessed.

“We’ve made great strides. Do not doubt yourself—or the Inquisition—just yet. If there is anything I can do, you have only to ask.” He said proudly. She went up on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek.

“Come on lovebirds,” They heard from behind them, “Lunch is ready.” Varric said. Cullen offered his arm, and Laura accepted. He led them back to the tents and they ate lunch. After another day of waiting they were finally able to head back to Skyhold. Laura rode her hart between Cullen and Dorian the whole trip back. After several weeks of riding and camping they finally made it back to Skyhold. Several days of rest later they decided to make plans to head to the Exalted Plains in the next couple weeks. Leliana’s spies had finally found the Mayor of Crestwood, so Laura set up his trial for a few days from then. But at the moment she was only concerned with dinner, which was late.

As Laura waited patiently for dinner a few nobles kept trying to get Laura’s attention about silly problems. Cullen arrived late for dinner, as usual, but since dinner wasn’t ready he looked for Laura. He could see that she needed saving from the nobles around her.

“Excuse me, could you bring two plates of food to my tower when dinner is ready?” Cullen asked a servant.

“Of course Commander.” She said as she bowed. He gave her a weird look; he wasn’t used to people bowing to him, and approached Laura.

“Inquisitor, I was wondering if we could discuss a few plans for your upcoming trip to the Exalted Plains.” He asked.

“Of course Commander,” Laura agreed and took his offered hand. He led her to his tower and shut the door behind them.

“Thanks for that,” She sighed, leaning against the door.

“I asked someone to bring us food…” He said as he heard a knock at the door. Laura moved so he could open it. He took the food, said thanks, and moved to set the food on his desk. They both sat at the desk and eagerly dug into their food. Sitting in silence for ten minutes, they both started to laugh.

“I can’t believe we are here yet again for so long without discussing the Inquisition.” He remarked.

“We even escaped with the excuse that we would be.” Laura chuckled.

“I need to go through these reports.” He said as he pushed his empty plate away. Laura finished her food and watched as he pinched the bridge of his nose and rub his forehead.

“Let me ease some of that tension.” She said coquettishly.

“I beg your pardon?” He asked. His eyes grew wide as she walked around the desk and stood next to him.

“You heard me,” She smiled shyly, “Now scoot back.” Knitting his eyebrows in confusion he moved his chair back. Laura moved between his legs, and then got on her knees. “Now scoot back and get comfortable.” She smirked at him. He looked even more confused, but moved his chair anyway.

“I still don’t understand how this will help relieve ten…” He started but couldn’t finish. Laura had slipped his dick from his pants and popped it straight into her mouth. He instantly hardened. “Maker’s breath,” He moaned out. She flattened her tongue against his shaft and sucked as she pulled him out of her mouth, kissing the tip tenderly. His breathing hitched and he placed a hand on her head, the other gripped the arm of his chair.

“Relaxed yet?” She asked between licks across his head.

“Mmmm yes.” He moaned out. He closed his eyes and she could see him relax. She chuckled and took all of him her mouth, his head hitting the back of her throat. She started humming as she slid her mouth up and down his shaft. Reaching up she gripped his erection with one hand, squeezing gently, and cupped his balls with her other hand.

“Oh Maker, Laura.” He groaned. She smiled around him and continued to move until his breathing quickened, “Laura…” He gripped her hair, “I’m going…” panting breathlessly, “Oh Maker!” He shouted as he filled her mouth with his hot salty seed. He looked at her as she swallowed and licked up his shaft.

“How was that?” She asked.

“That was incredible.” He breathed out. Tucking his now flaccid penis in his pants he moved his chair back and helped her stand up. Smiled at him and straightened her dress out. He pulled her into a hug, “What about you?” He asked.

“How about next time?” She said shyly. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

“Do I look decent?” He asked quickly. She helped him straighten out his clothes. Walking to the door he opened it to see a red faced scout. Cullen’s eyes grew wide and he looked at the guards and scouts in the vicinity. They were all looking away from his room, red faced. Brandon and Matthew, who had to stand next to the door, were a furious red.

“Commander, I have a report for you.” The scout stuttered out.

“Thank you.” Cullen said as he accepted the report, and then shut the door. “Well there goes the gossip.” He muttered as he rubbed his neck.

“The looks I will get on my way out,” She chuckled, shaking her head. “I don’t care who knows. I care about you.” She kissed him on the cheek and left his tower. She noticed everyone was staring and started to whisper. Blushing she quickened her pace, practically running to her room. Brandon and Matthew tried to keep up with her, but as soon as she disappeared up the steps to her room, they slowed down. As she entered her room she slammed the door shut and finished the last flight of stairs, stopping at the top to catch her breath.

“Did you have fun?” She heard someone ask from her bed. Screaming she jumped and turned to see Dorian lying on her bed, reading.

“Inquisitor are you ok?” Matthew shouted as he ran to the top of the stairs.

“Sorry Matthew, Dorian surprised me.” Laura explained. Matthew nodded and left the room. “What are you doing up here?” She asked.

“What I can’t come and visit my best friend any time I want?” He said, throwing a hand across his face in mock hurt.

“Dorian…” Laura said patiently through a clenched jaw.

“Oh alright, you are no fun. I was leaving the tavern and I was pretty sure I heard the Commander shout something, so me being me, decided to see what was up. I do love ruffling his feathers. When I got close to the door one of your guards, the tall handsome one, stopped me. He said you both didn’t want to be bothered. I started to protest when I heard some very interesting sounds coming from the Commander.” Dorian explained.

“Oh Creators.” She sighed s she covered her face with her palms.

“Oh don’t be embarrassed Dalish, all the soldiers want you now.” He smiled wickedly.

“UGH!” She shouted. “I don’t want them to lust after me; I want them to respect me!”

“Where did you learn to do that any way?” He asked.

“A lady never kisses and tells.” She smirked.

“Are you serious?” He asked, “After everything we’ve been through.”

She rolled her eyes, “Oh Dorian, what do you want me to tell you. I had a few males in my clan that wanted me, but I was unwilling to go all the way, so I learned to give oral pleasure. Of course when another female was sent to our camp that willingly spread her legs for _anything_ with a dick I was forgotten.”

“Well you have the Commanders attention now.” He said as he wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. She gaped at him and jumped on the bed, punching him in the arm. “OW! Be gentle!” He shouted.

“Is that what you say to Bull?” She smirked.

“That is none of your business.” He said to her, turning his face away, slightly upturning his nose.

“Oh come on!” She begged.

“You may kiss and tell darling, but I do not!” He said as he pushed her into the bed, and jumped away from her.

“Oh you little shit!” She shouted as she chucked a pillow at him as he disappeared down the stairs.

“See you in the morning!” He shouted.

“Yea yea, whatever!” She shouted back. Rolling around her bed, she put her head on a pillow and fell asleep.

In the morning she was up before the sun rose. Making herself a pot of tea she decided to sit on her balcony and enjoy the moment. After finishing her tea she decided to venture down to Cullen’s tower. He was already awake, and had a decent stream of scouts in and out of his tower. He smiled when he saw her enter the room and asked for a bit of privacy. The scouts exchanged knowing looks and left the room.

“It appears I have some dealings in Ferelden,” He said, holding up a report for her, “Would you like to come with me?”

Her eyes lit up, “Just us?”

“Yes, just us.” He smiled at her.

“Sure when do we leave?” Her smiled grew wide.

“How about we skip the awkward glares and just go now?” He suggested.

She looked out the window in his office; the sun had risen, but only just. “Would it be alright to leave this early?”

“Yes it will be fine, we can take a carriage.” He said, heading towards a door. He beckoned the nearest guard and gave them orders. “The guard will let Leliana and Josephine know. We will be back by dinner tomorrow.”

“Ok sounds good.” She said, heading out and down the stairs. A few moments later they were leaving Skyhold in the carriage. Several hours later they made it to where Cullen needed to go. Laura wandered around the town they were in. She had a glove on, and not many people knew exactly what she looked like, so she didn’t draw a crowd.

“Well I’m done here, but there is somewhere I wanted to take you.” He said as he approached her.

“Alright let’s go.” She smiled at him. He led her back to the carriage. The carriage headed out of the town, and after a few hours they stopped in front of a lake, the sun beginning to set, “Where are we?”

“I grew up not far from here. This place was always quiet.” He leaned on a post.

“Did you come here often?” She asked.

“I loved my siblings, but they were rambunctious. I would come here to clear my head. Of course, they always found me eventually.” He admitted, laughing a bit.

“You were happy here?” She questioned, wrapping her arms around herself.

“I was. I still am.” He smiled at her.

She looked around, “Alone with a mage. That doesn’t concern you?” She asked, looking at the ground.

“The Templars have rules on… fraternization. But I’m no longer bound by them.” He said as he approached her and cupped her cheek. She met his gaze and smiled slightly.

“The last time I was here was the day I left for Templar training. My brother gave me this…” He showed her a coin, “It just happened to be in his pocket, but he said it was for luck. Templars are not supposed to carry such things. Our faith should see us through.”

“So you actually broke some rules? I’m shocked.” She laughed.

“Until a year ago, I was very good at following them. Most of the time. This was the only thing I took from Ferelden that the Templars didn’t give me.” He rubbed his thumb over the coin and looked at Laura. She was smiling so he smiled back. “Humor me. We don’t know what you’ll face before the end. This can’t hurt.” He said, handing her the coin.

“I’ll keep it safe.” She slipped it into her pocket.

“Good. I know it’s foolish, but… I’m glad.” He said as he reached for her. They hugged and kissed her a good while before realizing it was getting late. When they finally made it back to Skyhold people tried to act as if they hadn’t been gone alone for a day, but it wasn’t very convincing. There was a lot of whispering and glances, but Laura didn’t care. She as happy and that was all that mattered. Heading to one of the smiths she asked if it was possible that they could fashion a necklace with the coin. They told it would be no problem and take a few minutes. When it was done she placed the coin around her neck and tucked it under her shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone for continuing to read this! If you see any plot holes or problems please let me know!!


	15. Chapter 15

As Laura sat in her room after dinner, reading reports she suddenly heard Brandon shouting on the stairs outside her room, soon followed by Matthew. The door to her room slammed open and she could see Fenris running up the stairs.

“I’m sorry Inquisitor. I couldn’t stop him.” Brandon said breathlessly.

“It’s alright, leave us.” Laura said as she noticed the pained expression on Fenris’s face. She waited until Brandon and Matthew left the room and stood up.

“Inquisitor, can I…” He started, but stopped.

“You can call me Laura if you wish. Is something wrong?” She asked.

“Marian has been ill for a few days now. We just got back from Weisshaupt a few days ago and she can’t keep any food down. I am beginning to worry.” He rocked back on his feet and fidgeted with the red cloth around his wrist, “Varric seems to trust you… and I don’t have a good reputation with mages…”

“I know a little healing, take me to her.” Laura said. Fenris led the way to the room he shared with Hawke in the tavern with Brandon and Matthew in tow. Cullen noticed Laura walking with Fenris and decided to follow.

“Fenris I told it’s just a cold.” Hawke groaned from beneath her covers on the bed when he opened the door.

“Marian,” He said to her.

“Uh oh, I’m in trouble.” She sighed, “What is it now? Did another _friend_ blow up a chantry?”

“The Inquisitor is here.” Fenris told her.

“OH!” She exclaimed as she threw the blankets off herself and leapt out of bed. “Forgive me,”

“Calm down Hawke,” Laura reached out to steady her. “Fenris, could you step out please?”

He looked anxious, “It’s ok Fenris,” Hawke assured. Fenris nodded and stepped out to see Cullen had joined Laura’s guards.

“Fenris,” Cullen greeted, nodding.

“Knight-Comman… I mean Commander.” Fenris greeted back.

“Cullen works fine. We’ve come across each other enough.” Cullen laughed slightly.

“True,” Fenris chuckled, “How are you?”

“I am good. Are you and Hawke enjoying Skyhold?” Cullen asked.

“Hawke is happy to see Varric.” Fenris said.

 

In the room Laura started asking Hawke health questions, “What are your symptoms?” Laura asked.

“Nausea, dizziness, and tired all the time.” Hawke explained. Laura held her hand out to Hawke, moving it up and down her body. She stopped at her stomach, and looked up at Hawke. “I know, I should know a few healing spells, but I never got around to asking Ander’s for help. I didn’t think he’d blow up the bloody chantry, I thought we had more time, to be friends.”

“It’s quite alright Hawke, I know a few.” Laura smiled and then stood up straight, “Hawke I don’t know how to tell you this, so I’m just going to say it.”

“Ok now you are starting to freak me out.” Hawke said nervously.

“I think you are pregnant,” Laura said.

“WHAT?!” Hawke shouted. Suddenly the door slammed open and Fenris burst into the room, lyrium tattoos bright.  Cullen and Laura’s guards were close behind him.

“What’s going on?!” Fenris shouted.

“Fenris its ok, calm down.” Hawke said calmly. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his chest, “Laura are you sure?”

“Matthew, could you get healer Lena for me?” Laura asked him.

“Is everything alright?” Cullen asked.

“Yes. I just need a second opinion, and I trust her. She helped me in Haven during a rough time.” Laura said. She walked up to Cullen and smiled at him. Hawke led Fenris to the bed and they both sat down. When Lena entered the room Laura and Cullen left the room.

“What’s going on?” Brandon asked.

“Shhhh!” Laura said quickly as she pressed her ear to the door. They heard a shout and a loud thud. Laura opened the door to see Fenris passed out on the floor.

“It’s true.” Hawke said to Laura.

“Is it good news?” Laura asked cautiously.

“Yes, it’s good news.” Hawke said as she smiled. Lena gave Laura a small bow and left the room.

“What is going on?” Cullen asked.

“I’m pregnant.” Hawke told him.

“Oh… OH! Congratulations.” Cullen said to her.

“Thanks Cullen.” Hawke smiled. She looked at him, then at Laura, her eyes darting between the two. A wide smile took over her face. “Have a thing for mages Cullen?”

“I-I… what?” He sputtered as his cheeks turned bright red.

“He used to flirt with me.” Hawke teased.

“I did no such thing!” He protested.

“Sure you didn’t” She smirked, “If I remember correctly there were some mages from Ferelden’s circle that told me…”

“That’s enough.” He pleaded.

“Fine,” She shrugged. Laura looked at him quizzically.

“We will discuss this later.” He said to Laura, she nodded in agreement.

“We will let you rest. But tomorrow I would like you and Fenris to move into a room in the tower I am in. There are two rooms and you can choose one.” Laura said.

“Thank you.” Hawke said as she bent down to Fenris.

“Hawke stop!” Cullen shouted.

 “What?!” She shouted back.

“You shouldn’t lift him in your condition.” Laura said

“My _condition_ , I’m pregnant, not made of glass.” She huffed.

“Brandon, Matthew!” He shouted out the door, “Help me move Fenris onto the bed please.” The three men hoisted Fenris on the bed and everyone left the room. Cullen offered his arm to Laura and led her back up to her room. Once they were in her room she sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace while he paced back and forth.

“Are you ok?” She asked.

“Yes. I-I just…” He started but stopped.

“Is this about what Hawke said?” Laura asked.

“Yes.” He stopped pacing, “I had slept with a mage, back when I was at the circle in Ferelden. It was short and intense.”

“So why are you nervous? We both know that we had lives before the Inquisition, Cullen.” Laura said to him.

“I slept with Warden Amell, before she became a Grey Warden. It was an intense week. She spoke to me after I oversaw her harrowing, and one thing led to another.” Cullen explained.

“I guess you do have a thing for mages.” Laura teased.

“I guess I do.” He chuckled. Joining her on the couch he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She curled into his embrace and closed her eyes.

 

She awoke several hours later to the sun rising. She went to stretch but a strong warmth around her arms kept her from moving. She opened her eyes and moved around to see Cullen was behind her on the couch. He was still sleeping so she looked at him for a few minutes. He looked so peaceful. The creases in his face from stress were less noticeable and he appeared younger. She smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled when he saw her.

“Good morning.” She said quietly.

“What!” He said quickly as he sat up. Laura tumbled off the couch at his movements. “Sorry Laura.” He reached an arm out to her and helped her stand.

“It’s ok Cullen.” She smiled.

“I need to go check on the new recruits.” He said as he yawned and stretched. “Can we meet later?”

“Of course.” She said as she approached him. Stepped up on her tip toes she kissed him on the lips and smiled as he went down the staircase. She walked over to her desk to see a pile of reports. Sighing she decided to see if breakfast was ready. She noticed Mother Giselle looking around the room, her eyes lit up when she saw Laura. She approached her and showed her a letter from Dorian’s father. She asked Laura to trick Dorian into meeting the retainer his father sent. Laura smiled politely and waited for her to leave the main hall. As soon as she was out of sight Laura ran up the stairs to where Dorian spent his time in the library.

“Dorian, there’s a letter you need to see.” She said, joining him at the table he sat at.

“A letter? Is it a naughty letter? A humorous proposal from some twit?” He asked, not looking from his book.

“Not quite.” She said, which caused him to look up, “It’s from your father.”

“From my father, I see. And what does Magister Halward want, pray tell?” He sneered.

“A meeting.” She said.

“Show me.” He held out his hand. She handed him the letter and let him read it. As he read she could see anger building up in his face. She turned her gaze out the window and jumped when he finally burst with rage. “I know my son?! What my father knows of me would barely fill a thimble. This is so typical.” He crumpled the letter and tossed it on the table. “I’m willing to bet this _retainer_ is a henchman, fired to knock me on the head and drag me back to Tevinter.”

“You think your father would actually do that?” She arched a brow at him.

“No… although I wouldn’t put it past him. Let’s go, let’s meet this so called _family retainer_. If it’s a trap we escape and kill everyone. You’re good at that. If it’s not, I send the man back to my father with the message that he can stick his alarm in his _wit’s end_.”

“There seems to be bad blood between you and your family.” She mentioned.

“Interesting turn of phrase,” He chuckled, “But you are correct. They don’t care for my choices, nor I for theirs.” He said to her.

“Because you wouldn’t get married? Because you left?” She asked.

“That too.” He said to her.

“I think you should meet with this retainer… find out what your family wants.” She suggested.

“I didn’t ask what you thought, did I?” He replied rudely. He closed his eyes and sighed, “That… was unworthy. I apologize. There would be no harm in hearing what this man of my father’s has to say. If I don’t like it, however, I want to leave.”

“That works for me Dorian.” She reached for his hand and held it.

“I wonder how much my father paid this man to wait around just in case I showed.” He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, “We’ll find out soon enough.”

Laura left the library while Dorian began to clean up the books he was reading. She walked over to Cullen’s tower and told him she was heading to Redcliffe for the day so she might be back late. When he asked why, she said it was something personal for Dorian. She met Dorian at the gate.

“Want to bring anyone else?” She asked.

“No.” He said quickly as he stared to walk out of Skyhold.

“Dorian, get your ass back here and mount a fucking horse. I am not walking to Redcliffe.” She shouted at him. He threw his hands up in annoyance and walked back to the stables. After getting on their mounts they rode to Redcliffe. When they reached the inn they left their mounts in the stables. Entering the inn they realized the entire place was empty.

“Uh-oh, nobody’s here. This doesn’t bode well.” Dorian said quickly. They both jumped when a voice called out from the shadows.

“Dorian.” The voice said.

“Father.” Dorian replied without actually looking. “So the whole story about the _family retainer_ was just… what? A smoke screen?”

“Then you were told,” His father sighed and walked towards them. “I apologize for the deception Inquisitor. I never intended for you to be involved.”

“Of course not!” Dorian scoffed, “Magister Pavus couldn’t come to Skyhold and be seen with the dreaded Inquisitor. What would people think?” He started to pace a bit, “What exactly is _this_ father? Ambush? Kidnapping? Warm family reunion?”

“This is how it has always been.” His father sighed.

“Considering you lied to get him here, Dorian has every right to be furious.” She said to his father.

“You don’t know the half of it,” Dorian shouted, facing her, “But maybe you should.”

“Dorian there is so need to…” His father started, but Dorian cut him off.

“I prefer the company of men. My father disapproves.” Dorian said quietly.

“You don’t need to explain that to me, I already know.” She said, smiling at him. “But you have never been with a woman? Or wanted too?”

“Allow me to say: women are fine creatures. You, for instance, are amazing above all others. They’re just… not for me. That’s not so beyond belief, is it?”

“This display is uncalled for!” His father raised his voice.

“No it _is_ called her. You called for it by luring me here.” Dorian shouted at him.

“This is not what I wanted.” His father sighed.

“I’m never what you wanted, Father, or had you forgotten.” Dorian screamed at him.

“That’s… a big concern in Tevinter then?” Laura asked.

“Only, if you are trying to live up to an impossible standard. Every Tevinter family is intermarrying to distill the perfect mage, perfect body, and perfect mind. The perfect leader. It means every perceived flaw—every aberration—is deviant and shameful. It must be hidden.” He explained to her

“Then walk away Dorian. You already did it once, didn’t you?” She said to him.

“I agree, let’s go. There’s nothing more to be gained here.” He said, dropping his head.

“Dorian, please. If you’ll only listen to me.” His father pleaded.

“Why? So you can spout more convenient lies. _He_ taught me to hate blood magic, ‘The last resort of the weak mind’. Those are _his_ words. But what was the first thing you did when your precious heir refused to play pretend for the rest of his life?” Dorian said; hurt lacing his voice, “You tried to _change_ me.”

“I only wanted what was best for you!” His father said to him.

“You wanted the best for _you_.” Dorian spat at him as he walked up, speaking through a clenched jaw, “For you fucking legacy! Anything for that!” Dorian turned and walked towards a table, leaning on it. Laura quickly walked to his side.

“Don’t leave it like this Dorian. You’ll never forgive yourself.” She sighed and spoke quietly. “The last thing I said to my Keeper was so unbelievably rude. I was not happy that she was sending me on this mission. But I never got to apologize, and now they are all dead.”

“What do you want?” He said, walking towards his father.

“If I knew I would drive you to the Inquisition…” His father started, but Dorian cut him off.

“You didn’t. I joined the Inquisition because it’s the _right_ things to do.” He said angrily. “Once I had a father who would have known that.” Dorian started for the door when his father spoke again.

“Once I had a son who trusted me. A trust I betrayed. I only wanted to talk to him, to hear his voice again, to ask him to forgive me.” His father said slowly. Dorian looked at Laura who gave him a reassuring smile. He walked towards his father and she left the Inn. She sat outside for what felt like hours. When Dorian came out of the Inn, he was quiet. They didn’t talk the entire ride back. Laura didn’t want to pry into his private talk with his father just yet.

When they reached Skyhold he instantly wandered to the tavern looking for Bull she assumed. She decided to visit with Varric, Hawke, and Fenris at the fireplace in the main hall. Varric was paying bills and sending letters to people. He read some of his funnier letters and tossed a few into the fireplace. She just sat in a chair, gazing into the fire. She dozed off, and awoke when Varric told her dinner was about to be served. She stood up and stretched, reaching high and then bending over and touching the ground. She had her full palms on the ground when Bull commented on her flexibility and smacked her head on the table when she tried to stand up straight.

She looked around for Dorian, but he wasn’t anywhere in sight. She ate her dinner and headed for the library. When she got to where Dorian usually spent his time, he was looking out the window.

He glanced back at her, “He says we’re alike. Too much pride. Once I would have been overjoyed to hear him say that. Now I’m not certain. I don’t know if I can forgive him.”

“Are you alright?” She asked.

“No, not really.” He replied slowly. “Thank you for bringing me out there. It wasn’t what I expected, but… it’s something. Maker knows what you must thing of me now. After the whole display.”

“Dorian I could never thing any less of you. You are an amazing mage and my best friend.” She smiled at him.

“At any rate, time to drink myself into a stupor. It’s been that sort of day.” He said walking past her. He stopped at the top of the stairs, “Join me some time if you’ve a mind.”

She watched him disappear down the stairs. At least he could still talk to his father, even if he didn’t want to forgive him. Laura had no one left she could call family. She headed down the stairs and off to bed, hoping to be rid of the day. As she passed one of the rooms in the tower on the way to her room, she could hear voices. A smile spread across her face, she was glad Hawke and Fenris had taken her offer. When she finally crawled into bed, tears started to fall down her face. She never thought she would miss her clan like this. She was always the outsider. Now she wished they hadn’t died so she could tell them she was sorry.


	16. Chapter 16

Laura and Dorian had grown closer since the meeting with his father. He was always in her room before the incident, but now it seemed like he never left. He would take books from the library, carry them to her room, and read in front of her fireplace. Laura didn’t mind, she enjoyed his company. Cullen spent all his time in his tower, so when she wanted to see him she would go there. Eventually there were whispers about their relationship.

Laura was heading to see Cullen when she could hear Dorian arguing with Mother Giselle. Knowing that it might get ugly, she headed up the stairs to the library. She stepped up to them and Mother Giselle jumped in surprise.

“Oh… I…” Mother Giselle started.

“What’s going on here?” Laura asked.

“It seems the Revered Mother is concerned about my undue influence over you.” Dorian explained.

“It is just concern.” Mother Giselle said quickly. “Your worship you must know how this looks.”

“You might need to spell it out my dear.” Dorian said to her.

“This man is of Tevinter, his presence at your side, the rumors alone…” Mother Giselle said.

“What’s wrong with him being from Tevinter, specifically?” Laura asked, her blood beginning to boil.

“I’m fully aware that not everyone from the Imperium is the same.” She said.

“How kind of you to notice. Yet still you bow to the opinion of the masses.” Dorian accused.

“The opinion of the masses is based on centuries of evidence. What would you have me tell them?” Mother Giselle asked.

“The truth.” Dorian said simply.

“The truth is I do not know you, and neither do they. Thus these rumors will continue.” Mother Giselle said as she glanced back at Laura.

“Oh and what are the rumors exactly?” Laura asked.

“I… could not repeat them… your worship.” Mother Giselle said.

“Repeat them? So you have shared them before?” Laura asked, her face barely masking her anger.

“I…. see Inquisitor. I meant no disrespect. If you see no ulterior motives from him, I will let the matter rest.” Mother Giselle said as she bowed and walked away.

“Well that’s something.” Dorian exclaimed.

“Are you alright?” She asked.

“I will survive. I could care less about rumors. But how do you feel about them?” He asked her.

“Well I have grown used to rumors since the guards heard… well you know… with Cullen.” Laura said as she flushed red.

“That is true.” He laughed. “You should probably go speak with the Commander, in case these rumors reach him and he tries to kill me.”

“I will go do that.” Laura smiled and went down the stairs and to Cullen’s tower. When she explained the rumors to him he laughed. They knew where the real relationship was and it was better that people could only speculate. They had only had heated kissing sessions lately, nothing like the night a couple of weeks ago.

After a few more weeks of sitting around Skyhold with nothing to do Laura noticed Cullen was becoming restless. He snapped at everyone and the scouts began dreading taking him reports. A few of them roped Laura into doing it, until Cullen found out. He reprimanded the scouts with latrine duty for a month. Eventually he began avoiding Laura, locking his door at night, and not coming to meals. He was afraid of choking her in his sleep again. Waking up each morning screaming and being drenched in sweat was tiresome, but he didn’t want to admit he was in pain.

Dorian was the first to say something. He was pretty sure Bull already noticed something was up between Cullen and Laura. She hadn’t been cheery as of late and spent most of her days studying to become a Rift Mage with Solas. He finally spoke up when they were heading back to the Hinterlands to hunt down a rogue templar for Cassandra.

“Laura, I forgot to mention. Felix passed away. He gave a fantastic speech to the Imperium about you. He was always good on his word.” He said to Laura, riding closer to her.

“Mhmm, oh nice.” She said, obviously not listening.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” He shouted. She jumped and almost fell off her hart.

“What do you mean?” She asked rudely.

“I have been talking to you for the past hour, and you have not acknowledged anything I have said!” He said loudly.

“I’m sorry Dorian, what were you saying?” Laura looked at him apologetically.

“Felix passed.” He said again.

“Oh Dorian I am sorry.” She rode closer and gave him a side hug. He smiled slightly.

“So how is your Commander?” He asked.

“I wouldn’t know he was gone on a trip to Val Royeaux when we left. I have only talked to him in the war room as of late.” She sighed.

“I know you have been moping around lately. I have had to stay with Bull, you whimper in your sleep.” He said quietly.

“Sorry Dorian.” She looked ahead, trying to not think of the nightmares she has had lately. Matthew had come in a few times over the past few weeks thinking someone was killing her with the amount of screaming she had been doing.

“Don’t be sorry Dalish. What are we searching for again?” He said changing the subject. They found the templar after a few days of searching and killed him. Cassandra was pleased to see the target taken down finally. They headed towards the nearest Inquisition camp and settled down for the night. The next morning they were almost back to Skyhold when they ran into Cullen’s convoy from Val Royeaux. Dorian urged her to enter Cullen’s carriage after promising to take very good care of her hart. Luckily the animal had taken a liking to Dorian. Otherwise it would have gutted him the moment he touched the reigns. She dismounted and walked towards his carriage, asking the driver to stop. Knocking on the door she heard Cullen’s voice. He sounded very annoyed.

“What is it now? Can’t I just have one moment of peace?!” He shouted as he flung the door open, smacking Laura’s shoulder. She yelped in pain. His face turned a bright red when he saw her, “Oh Inquisitor, I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“I was going to ask if I could ride with you, but it seems you don’t want company.” She said quickly as she ran back to her hart. Dorian saw her trying to hide tears. When he sped off on her hart he quickly dismounted his horse.

“How dare you!” He shouted at Cullen. “Do you even know what she is going through right now?! Matthew has asked me to make her sleeping potions. She wakes up screaming at least three times a night!” He shouted louder. Cullen just sat back in his carriage, and covered his face.

“Good day, Mage.” Cullen said as he slammed the door shut. The carriage started moving again. Dorian huffed and went back to his mount.

“He’s probably dealing with lyrium withdrawal. You shouldn’t be so hard on him.” Cassandra offered.

“I don’t give a fuck what he is _dealing_ with. Laura is hurting.” He said as he rode off to find Laura.

“No one said any of this would be easy Cassandra. I know Cullen is trying, but he needs to let her in. It will help.” Varric said as he followed Dorian. They both found her in a clearing. She had left her hart in the trees, grazing on the grass. Her eyes were glassy and she seemed to barely be breathing.

“Freckles?” Varric said to her.

“Laura are you alright?” Dorian asked. He heard a strangled sob come from her and they both ran over. She fell to her knees right as they got to her.

“I only came this way to clear my head, but then…” She said quietly. “It was in a clearing much like this.”

“Shh it’s ok. There are no templars here.” Dorian said softly “You are safe Laura.”

They both sat down next to her. When they heard Cassandra behind them, Varric beckoned her over. She sat down with them and Laura explained what happened to her outside of Haven.

“Laura I had no idea. How could you not have told anyone?” Cassandra asked.

“Leliana suspected something had happened when she saw my bed, the fire wasn’t enough to cover all the blood. I asked Cullen, Solas and Lena to keep quiet about it. The last thing people needed to worry about was me.” Laura explained.

“Laura you are so important to everyone. And not just because you have the key to closing the rifts.” Varric said, “You are such an amazing person.”

“Thanks Varric,” Laura said through her tears. He gave her a hug and then stood up. Dorian stood up and helped her stand. He gave her a tight hug, and went back towards their mounts. Cassandra approached her. “I didn’t keep it from you because I didn’t trust you Cassandra. I didn’t want anyone to know, honestly. I would have rather died in that clearing, then tell anyone.” Laura explained.

“Well no more keeping secrets.” Cassandra said to her sternly.

“Does that mean you will finally tell me what book you are reading?” She smirked.

“Be quiet!” She shouted.

“Cassandra is reading a book?” Varric asked.

“No one is talking to you dwarf.” She said quickly as she walked back to her horse. When everyone got mounted up they went to Skyhold. Laura ran up to her room and took a bath. She scrubbed furiously at her skin.

“Laura are you in here?” She heard Cullen say. Thank the Creators she moved her bath tub into one of the side rooms off her room. She didn’t say anything, just listened as he walked to her desk. After a minute or two he left her room. When she was done trying to scrub her skin off she got out of the bath. Wrapping a robe around herself she went to her desk.  There was a note from Cullen. ‘Laura, please come speak with me’. It was a simple request. She started to tell herself no, she wouldn’t go see him. But then Cassandra’s voice took over, ‘He could be experiencing a lyrium withdrawal’. She gasped and dressed as quickly as she could.

“How could I be so stupid? Fenedhis Laura what is wrong with you?!” She shouted at herself. Running past Matthew and finally Brandon, who both tried to keep up with her, she went to Cullen’s tower. She stopped before the door and smoothed her hair and dress before opening it. When she opened the door she noticed he was in a discussion with some soldiers.

“Rylen’s men will monitor the situation.” He said to the group.

“Yes Ser, we will begin preparations at once.” A soldier said to him.

“In the meantime we will send soldiers…” He looked up and saw Laura standing next to the door, “Assist with the relief effort. That will be all.” He hurried the men and women out of his office and shut the door, leaning on it. He locked it and sighed. Laura locked the one next to her as he walked to the remaining door and locked it.

“Wishing we were somewhere else?” She rested a hand on his shoulder.

He chuckled and walked towards his desk, “I find myself wondering what will happen after. When this is over, I won’t want to move on… not from you.” He started to smile then began to look worried, “But I don’t know what you—that is, if you still…”

“Cullen,” She said as she wedged herself between him and his desk, “Do you really need to ask.”

He smiled, “I suppose not.”

She sat on the desk and tried to scoot back, but knocked over a wine bottle. She gasped at the shattering glass and started to apologize. Cullen smiled and threw everything off his desk and followed her up the table, hovering over her. He kissed her greedily, his hands massaging up and down her body, feeling every curve. She grabbed his waist and dug her nails into his clothes.

He sat up on his knees and removed his fur cloak and gloves. Laura started to unbutton her shirt and Cullen leaned down and kissed her, trailing down her neck and biting occasionally. She arched her back into his touch, trying to get closer. He grew frustrated with how slow she was taking her shirt off and grabbed one half, ripping it off her, sending buttons flying all over the floor. She gasped and blushed red, moving her hands over her torso feeling slightly embarrassed.

Cullen grabbed her hands and kissed each palm, staring straight into her eyes, “You are beautiful, you don’t need to hide your body.”

He pressed his hips into hers and kissed along the top of her breast band. He slowly rubbed one of her nipples with his nose, the fabric was soft. She moaned slightly, running her fingers through his hair causing him to moan. She arched into him and he pulled her breast band down and instantly swiped his tongue across one of her nipples, feeling it harden with his tongue. Her breathing hitched and she gripped his hair tighter. His hands went to work her pants down while she grabbed his tunic at the base of his neck and pulled it off him, tossing it on the ground.

He glanced at the ladder and smiled at her, “How about we finish this in my bed?”

“Sure,” She smiled and slid out from under him. Pulling her breast band up, she headed up the ladder. Cullen sat on the desk for a moment and watched her climb. She quickly undressed before he could get up the ladder. When he did climb up into the loft he froze. Laura was standing next to his bed, the moon light silhouetting her naked body. He shuddered and approached her, wrapping his arm around her. He pulled her close and kissed her gently. He placed his hands on her hips and pressed his clothed erection into her, causing them both to moan.

Laura reached between them and began undoing his trousers. She reached into them and wrapped her fingers around his cock, eliciting a moan from him. He moved one of his hands between her thighs and gently ran his middle finger between her folds and focusing on the tight bundle of nerves. She moaned and his finger became wet so he slipped it inside her slowly.

He pulled his hand away and she gave a frustrated cry. Picking her up, he sat her on the bed and removed his trousers. He hovered over her and kissed her, pressing her into the bed. Her eyes shot open wide when she felt a pressure against her folds.

“Are you ready?” He growled into her ear.

“Yes,” She breathed out. He entered her slowly, letting her body adjust to his length. She gripped his shoulders and held her breath. When she let the breath out and relaxed, he began slowly moving in and out of her. She moaned and moved her legs up higher on his thighs, allowing him to make deeper thrusts. He moaned louder as his hips connected with hers over and over.

“Oh Creators Cullen.” She breathed out. Hooking her leg around him she used his weight to flip them over.

“Laure, what are… Oh sweet Maker.” He moaned as she began to rock on him. Her moans turned to screams as he gripped her hips and thrusted into her hard. He moved his hands to her breasts and rubbed her nipples with his thumbs. She mewled at the roughness of his hands and began riding him harder.

“Oh Cullen, please don’t stop.” She cried out, “Oh Creators, don’t stop Cullen.” He gripped her hips and flipped them over. Grabbing her legs he placed them on his shoulders and began rubbing her clit. Screaming in pleasure she ran her hands up her body and pressed them against the headboard. The sensation was unbelievable and he bit back a moan as he tried to hold back his orgasm.

Suddenly her orgasm rippled through her body and she screamed out, grabbing his arms. He could feel his release beginning to unravel at the pulsing of her insides and began to panic.

“Laura I can’t… come in… you… I can’t.” he struggled to say as he kept thrusting into her.

“Don’t stop.” She screamed, gripping his arms tighter. He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and came deep inside her, filling her up with his seed. He pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to her, drenched in sweat and trying to catch his breath.

Laura rolled to face him and kissed his cheek, “That… was… amazing.” She got out between breaths.

He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into his chest, “That was beyond amazing.”

She sat up and stretched her arms up high. She could feel a warm liquid between her legs. Spreading her thighs she looked down to see Cullen’s cum seeping out from her folds.

“Oh Maker, Laura I am sorry.” He said as he followed her gaze.

“It’s ok Cullen, I’ve taken preventative measures.” She cupped his face and kissed him gently. He stood up and grabbed his blanket, which was on the floor, thrown off in the heat of the moment. Laura moved her so her head was on one of the pillows. He covered them up as he lay next to her. She quickly nestled into his side and buried her face into his collar bone.

“Is it alright if I stay?” She asked as she kissed his neck.

He laughed and wrapped an arm around her, “As if I would let you leave my bed.”

She laughed with him and settled into the bed, falling asleep. She awoke in a state of confusion. _That’s not my ceiling_ , she thought to herself. She could feel a heavy weight across her stomach and soreness between her legs. Her body heated up and her thighs became slick with her excitement as she remember last night’s event.

She sat up and looked at Cullen. He always looked so peaceful while he slept. Slipping away from him and began getting dressed. She grabbed her breast band and pants. Not seeing her shirt anywhere, she realized it was down in his office. She was working on her boots when Cullen’s breathing changed. He began mumbling and fidgeting.

“Leave me!” He shouted.

“Cullen it’s ok.” She leaned into him.

He sat up, drenched in sweat, “I said leave me!” He shouted as he batted at nothing in front of him.

“Are you alright? Bad dream?” She asked.

He leaned back on his elbows, “They always are. Without lyrium they are worse. I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“Despite the dreams, is it still a good morning?” She asked as she kissed him.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, stroking her back, “It’s perfect. You are… I have never felt anything like this.”

She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his, “I love you, you know that right?”

“I love you too.” He kissed her lips and smiled.

“Come on ma vhenan, it’s time to get up.” She smiled and stood up.

He furrowed his brow, “What does that mean?”

“It’s Dalish for _my heart_ ,” She explained. “Now come on, get up. I have heard 6 people knock on your door in the last hour.”

She headed down the ladder and began picking up the items from his desk. When she found her shirt she wrapped it around her, and tied it so that she was covered. Cullen helped her with cleaning up as soon as he was down the ladder. He grabbed her and kissed her greedily, “Not now Commander. You have matters to attend too.” She smacked his bottom and headed out the door towards the main hall. She blushed slightly at Matthew and Brandon and waved at Solas as she passed him. Before she could leave his rotunda she could hear Dorian shouting. She instantly started running.

“Dalish you stop right there! You have some explaining to do dammit!” She could hear him coming out of the rotunda, “Oh no you don’t!”

She made it to the door to her quarters and dashed up the stairs. She made it to the fireplace by the time he grabbed her shoulder.

“Where the hell where you last night?” He asked as he examined her attire. Then it hit him, “You look like you were mighty busy all night?” A smug look grew across his face as she blushed.

“I did have a wonderful night.” She smiled.

“You slept with him didn’t you?” Dorian asked.

“It was amazing Dorian.” She said dreamily.

“Good, I am glad. I feared you would be leaving him after how he treated you at his carriage.” Dorian said to her.

“I forgot that he is going through lyrium withdrawal, and it can be very hard on him.” Laura explained.

“Well no matter what he is going through he needs to realize you have needs.” Dorian said.

“It isn’t that simple. He starts hallucinating and can get violent when he doesn’t want help.” Laura said.

“Has he hurt you before?” Dorian’s voice sounded concerned.

“Yes, but it wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle.” She said to him. He started to look like he was going to argue, but Laura put her hand up. “It’s fine Dorian.”

He smiled and sat on the couch, grabbing a book. She grabbed a stack of reports from her desk and plopped on the couch next to Dorian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad that I can keep these updates going!


End file.
